The Rules Of a Hero
by TeamCaptain2016
Summary: Peter has always looked up to Tony Stark and it was a dream come true when Stark took him under his iron wing. As a mentor and hero, Peter loved being around Iron Man. But, how will things go when May is leaving for California for a while and Tony is in charge of the teen. Follow Peter in two LONG and adventuresome weeks.
1. chapter 1

"No, no, please May! No!" I can't believe this is happening to me! Today has to be the worst day of my life. "Isn't there anyone else you can get to take 'care' of me?"

"Now don't you start that again! I've heard all I want about how you can take care of yourself. I would have told you sooner but I know how much of a fight you would put up. I'm leaving for two weeks, Peter. You are not staying here by yourself. Oh, let's not forget on top of that, you're getting sick! " May paced around in the living room. Not in any particular area, just around me. She hates fighting with me.

I sighed and fell silent so she could gather her things together. She proped her suitcase on the arm chair and strolled off towards her bed room. "May, please don't do this! I can stay at Neds house."

"They already have so many people at their house. Remember? All his aunts and uncles are in town early for Christmas." She set another suitcase and her purse by the door. I jumped off the couch and beat her to the last and heaviest one. "Thanks, sweetie."

"No problem." I huffed. I made my way back to the sofa and flopped on it. For some reason the impact made me sneeze and cough, at the same time. "Okay, that one hurt..." My eyes followed May as she went in the kitchen. She was grinning ear to ear.

" _Oh NO_!" my head screamed. " _Get out of here!_ " I started to stand up when May reappeared. In her hand was an Iron Man collectors glass. I've told her many times not to use that cup, but right know that was the least of my worries. What was inside the cup is what I needed to avoid. "Uh, May... is this babysitting thing really necessary.?"

"Peter, believe me when I say I don't like it ethier, I'm telling the truth. Tony Stark is the last person I would ask to babysit you. Literally, he was the last person I asked. But besides that, I thought you loved Mr. Stark." She still had the cup in her hand. Good.

"I do like Mr.Stark, but as a mentor and superhero, not a babysitter!" I sat back down on the couch and made my pouting face. A face I would only ever show May. She started laughing and shaking her head at me. Just then the doorbell rang. "He's here! I'll help you take your things down to the car."

"No. I want you to sit here and drink this. It'll make you feel better." She handed me the cup, filled with a disgraceful... I don't even know how to describe it. It's **one** of Mays natraul healers. In the cup was one cup of boiled water, 2 tps of lemon juice, a glob of honey, cinnamon, and 3 tbs of molasses. It's horrible.

May opened the door and smiled at the two men in the door way. "Mr. Stark! Mr. Hogan! Please come in!" The two familiar faces walked in the door.

"Happy? Do you mind helping Ms. Parker carry her suitcases down?" Tony said while putting his hands in his pockets. Happy nodded and picked up the smaller suitcase.

"Hey- uhhh... Happy, I'll help you with that!" I was almost off the hook when May stepped in front of me.

"You're not going anywhere until I watch you drink that whole glass." May poked at my chest and then the cup. "It will clear out that infection of yours."

"May! I don't need it! It taste horrible and makes me gag. It'll probably make me sicker if I drink it." I shoved the cup in her hand. I began coughing so loud and hard, all of Queens could probably hear me.

"Drink it, NOW! You don't want me to sing the _song_ do you?" She handed the cup back to me. I stared into the discussting stuff, making up my mind.

"I'd rather hear you sing the song." I smiled and looked back at her. Happy was already carring the second suitcase down to the car. Tony stood amussed at the sight of me not wanting to take my "medicine". Gosh, I can't let him see me like this. "May, I'm not that sick. It's just a cold. I'm totally fi-" I sneezed into my long sleeved shirt.

"Fine... I'll sing the Iron Man song..." May smirked and sat down on the couch with me. To the tune of Mary Had a Little Lamb, she began to sing.

" _Iron Man got-ot sick. Got-ot sick. Got-ot sick. Iron Man Got-ot sick. So he flew home._ "

"Okay! Stop it, May! I'll drink the dang stuff!" In one rather large gulp, the gross liquad was down my throat. "Geez, out of every song you sang to me when I was little, you just had to chose that one!" May was laughing harder than she should be. Then Tony freaking Stark started laughing with her!

"Are there any more songs you sang about me, Ms. Parker? I'm very pleased with your hero choice kid." Tony said with a grin. May nodded her head yes, making me slap my forehead. "Don't worry, kid. I'll keep this a secreat." Just then Happy walked back in the room. "Oh, Happy! You've got to hear the song Peter sings about me." I rolled my eyes and stomped away, to the kitchen. After rising my cup out and putting it in the sink, I returned to say goodbye to May.

"So, tell me again why you have to go?" I muttered. My face was hot read. From both my embaressment and the fever I had.

"Oh, Peter... you're acting like I'm never coming back. I'm only gone for-"

"Two weeks... I know." I whispered.

"Tell you what, I'll text you every hour while I'm on the flight. I'll call you when I land, too." May pulled me into a hug before I could respond. Flight?!? I can't let her on an airplane! I returned the hug and then pushed away.

"Flight? You didn't say anything about a flight! I thought you said Happy was driving you!" I glaced passed May to see the other twos reaction. Happy looked confused, while Tony looked concerned. I barely saw Tony lean over and whisper something to Happy. Happy's expression changed to... sadness? I couldn't really tell.

"Peter, Happy is driving me. But only to the airport. I'll be fine and so will you. It's a new experience for us both, but it's gonna be fun. I have to go know, dear. I love you." She hugged me again and kissed my forehead. I hugged her back and kissed her cheek.

"I love you too. Bye, May!" She picked up her purse and turned to Mr. Stark.

"Woops! Almost forgot! Here is a list of rules for Peter. If you need help finding anything just ask him and he'll point you in he right direction. Thank you so much for watching him! Bye Peter! Have a good day Mr. Stark. Have fun you two!"

"My pleasure. He's a good kid. Plus I needed to get out of the compound." She smiled, nodded, and waved to both us. She pulled the door shut and just like that she was gone.

I wanted to run after her. I wanted to run out the door and chace the car like a child would, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. Not with Mr.Stark standing next to the door. "So... how long have you been sick?" Tony asked. He walked over and sat on the couch. I joined him on the other end.

"About three days. Nothing serious, just a cold." I coughed suddenly, not able to cover my mouth. "That's from that drink May forced me to chugg down." My eyes were burning now. Yep, I was running a fever. I flipped over the couch and landed on my feet. Then I causally walked to the kitchen.

"Hey, do you mind if Pepper comes over? I need to go over some thing with her today." Tony got up and followed me.

"Yeah, sure. I don't care." I popped open the medicine cabnet and took out the tylonol bottle. I opened it up, ignorning Tonys stares. I poured out four pills in the palm of my hand. When I was about to put them in my mouth, Tony stopped me.

"Hey! Hey!" Mr. Stark dove for my hand and slapped the pills to the ground before I could take any. "You had two extra pills in your hand, kid. You trying to overdose?"

"Mr. Stark... I know what I'm doing! With my powers, two tylonol doesn't help. Four barely helps. I'm just really cautious with how many I do take because I don't what to overdose." Tony just stood in one place. I think he was embarrssed from his panic. I didn't say much to him about it. I just scooped up the medicine and tossed it in the trash. Any other day I would have just taken those pills, but...

"Oh, Mr. Stark, before I knew you were the one watching me, I invited a friend over today. I can call and cancel if you want me too." I took my medicine and went back to the living room. Tony was following melike a baby duckling follows its mom. This is going to be weird and annoying.

"No, no that's fine. Who is it?" Stark replied after taking a bag of cool ranch doritos off the table.

"Just my friend Ned... and MJ may be coming. She wasn't to clear on her answer." I smirked to myself as I thought about what she said.

 _"You can come too MJ. We'll probably just build the lego set and then watch a movie." I said to her. She had been hanging out with me and Ned during PE and I thought it would be rude not to include her._

 _"I'll think about your lame offer, Parker. But don't expect an answer." She stood up off the bench and walked to the girls locker room. Ned slapped me and started going on and on about how she's a girl and won't like what we do. I just shrugged._


	2. Rule 1

**Thank you for reading my story! I'm having a lot of fun writing it and I hope you all have fun reading it! As a writer I want to know what my audience thinks and wants. Let me know in the comments! Or reviews... what ever you wanna call it.** **Sorry for any spelling or grammer mistakes as well.**

 ** _Rule 1: Don't show emotion_**

I sat staring at my phone as Tony rambled on about how he met James Rhodes. I'd asked him the question so he would stop asking me questions. Apparently, it's not that hard to get him to talk about himself.

It was already 12:30 and I was getting a little impatient. Ned sent me a text saying he'd be here at noon and May, well she hasn't responded to my texts yet. It's really freaking me out. I was so focused at staring at my phone I hadn't even realize Tony say my name five million times.

"Hey, kid! Are you alive?" He shook my shoulder a little to get my attention. My dumb butt jumped up off the couch startled. "You haven't heard a word I've said, have you?" He huffed.

"Sorry, Mr. Stark. I was just waiting to here from May and Ned. Ned should have been here 30 minutes ago." Right on cue, the doorbell rang. I hated that doorbell. It was so loud and it sounded funky. I seriously need to fix it.

I heard Ned grumbling about something and then he exclaimed in terror. A high pitched squeak is what it sounded like. That was followed by an laugh so familiar, I almost had a heart attack. MJ actually came!

I rushed to the door and peered through the peep hole. Yep! It was Ned and MJ alright. Ned had on his hat he wore everywhere to make himself more confident. He also had on his other normal attire, a red checkerd shirt with a blue jacket and blue jeans. MJ had on a navy blue Captain America shirt on. It looked like she had a white long sleeved shirt under neath it too. Her jeans were black and she had on her laced black boots.

"Great..." I muttered. This is just what I need. Mr. Stark getting offended over my friends shirt. Oh well, he'll just have to get over it. I mean, we watch Captain America training videos at school!

My mind finally snapped back to reality, so I opened the door. "Hey, Ned! MJ... glad you could come. Come on in." After they walked in a little ways, I acidentlly slammed the door shut. "Sorry." MJ seemed unphased by it, but Ned looked completly shook. "Hey, man... you okay Ned?" He didn't move, he just stood in one position with his mouth dropped open. "Ned?" That's when I remembered Mr. Stark. "Ohhh, Ned... This is Tony Stark. Mr. Stark, my best friend Ned."

"Pleasure meeting you, kid. And who's this, your girlfriend? You never told me you were dating anyone." Mr. Stark stood up from the couch and walked over to meet my friends.

"What? No... We are not dating... Just friends.Isn't that right, MJ?" My face was totally red. I could feel it. Tony smiled at me and my eyes darted to MJ. She was blushing too. Great. I've been saying great way to much this morning. Maybe I should tally it up.

"Dating is all a concept of the mind in high school. I don't see the need for it. Anyways, I'm Michelle, but my friends call me MJ. We just meet so you can call me Michelle."

Did she litterally just say that? "Okay, now that we all know each other we can... Ned would you stop that?" I stepped around MJ and forced Ned's mouth shut.

"You're the Iron Man! Omg! This is the best day of my life! I don't think anything so good has ever happened in my life. Please tell me this isn't a dream. Wait, it can't be! I wouldn't have MJ in my dream... It's real! Hahaha! This is actually happening to me." MJ rolled her eyes. Then she went and plopped down on my couch wirh her book bag.

"Yeah, I can't work with this kid. You want me to stick around, don't be weird like this."

"Okay, yeah... sure! Sorry, Mr. Iron. I mean Tony Man. I mean-" I gabbed him in the side with my elbow. "Mr. Stark." Tony walked away to the bathroom. After he was past us, Ned grabbed my arm excitedly and squeezed it. "Tony Stark is in your apartment! Oh my goodness! Why didn't you warn me?" Before I could answer MJ said something.

"So, Peter Parker actually knows Tony Stark. Wow." Like always, she was drawing someones facial expressions in her journal. My guess was that she was drawing Ned. "Flash has everyone believeing you made it all up. Ha, we should call him and tell him we're having a decatholon team meeting with a special guest at your house."

"No, we can't do that. Mr. Stark dosen't even like having you two know he's here. You can't tell anyone, understood?" They both nodded yes as Tony walked back in the room. "You guys hungry?"

"Actually, yes I'm hungry Peter. Do you know how to make pancakes?" MJ was still drawing. Ned finally moved to the TV and was turning on my X-box 360.

"Serioulsy, dude... you have got to get an X-box one. Have you told May that's what you want for Christmas?" He was going through my old games, trying to keep his cool. Just as I expected, he's still freaking out over Mr. Stark.

"I did. May dosen't see the need to "update" my game system. Plus, it's like, really exspensive dude. Anyways, I can make pancakes, MJ. Is that what you want?" She looked up at me and then shrugged. "Well, looks like we're having pancakes and sausage for lunch."

I walked in the kitchen once again and started getting every thing ready. I was about to blow all their minds! Why? My spider senses alert me of the exact time when a pancake needs to be flipped. I make sick pancakes. I suprise May each time I volenteer to make them. Everytime they turn out perfect. I'm a little obsessed with making pancakes now.

20 minutes passed before lunch was ready. The whole time Ned was flipping out. Mr.Stark was playing one of my Star Wars games with him on the X-box. While they screamed at each other for help on one side of the screen, MJ drew their reactions and expressions. She can draw so freaking fast, sometimes I wonder if she has been biten by a radioactive spider.

"You guys gonna come in here and eat, or do I have to come in there and get you." I said in the best 'May' voice I could do. They filed in the room and all sat down. Then I realized this was the first time anyone has sat in the seat to my right. That was where Uncle Ben always sat and now Tony Stark sat there. It hit me in the gut so hard I had to leave. "Excuse me. I'll be right back." I felt all six eyes on me as I stood up and walked away. I held it all together until I got to the bathroom.

After I entered the restroom, my stomach twisted and I felt the sensation of throwing up. I flung myself from in front of the sink, to in front of the tolit. No way was I gonna clean up a bunch of throw up and I know for a fact Mr. Stark wouldn't either.

I began to throw up even though I haven't ate anything today. I really hoped it was from thinking of Ben and May. I didn't want to be sick for Mr. Stark.

I stood up and scrunched up my nose. It smelled horrible! Like, molasses almost... Ohhhh. The stupid drink May made me drink. That explains a lot. Well, nothing more I can do about it. After flushing the tolit, brushing my teeth and waiting for some color to come back to my pale complection, I went back to join the others.

"Hey, kiddo... you alright? You don't look so good." Mr. Stark took a sip of coffee from a cup shaped like Darth Vaders head. I looked at the table to see there was 3 sausages left and 2 pancakes. "We saved you some food."

"Uh, thanks... Sorry about that. The drink May made me back fired." MJ looked at me puzzled. "Don't ask. You don't want to know. Anyway, I'm fine. Just needed some time. You guys want to watch a movie?"

MJ leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms. "Sure, you ever see the movie Virtigo by Alfred Hitchcock? Or how about the TV series Stranger Things?" I looked at Ned who was shaking his head no. He didn't really care for scary movies. Before I could respond MJ yelped as she began to fall back in her chair. She tried to grab the edge of the table but ended up flipping her plate in the air. I reached out and caught the chair, just before it hit the ground. After I sat her up and knew she was okay, I flipped over the table (and Tonys head). I landed gracefully and caught the plate when it was only inches from hitting the floor.

Tony was relaxed and chill with it. But Ned and MJ were shocked. "Dude! That was totally sick!! Why don't you do that more often?" Ned practically yelled. MJ sat with her mouth hanging open. Suddenly she shut it like it was no big deal.

My phone began to beep and I knew it was May. My stomach twisted again, but I ignored it. Then my spider senses started blaring at me. I felt like I should run. " _Run from what? My problems?_ " I thought. I knitted my eyebrows as I pulled out my phone. Once I unlocked my phone and clicked on the message, my senses started running wild.

It was like everything moved in slow motion. Tony standing up and jumping over the table to MJ. Ned diving to the floor. The bullets flying through the window and wall. I couldn't hear what they were yelling at me, but I saw Tony's mouth moving rapidly.

With my senses dialated to 11, I could tell there was five bullets flying in my direction. I shoved my phone in my pocket and flipped over to the left. After dodging three of them, I dove to Ned. He was to close to the action, so I shoved him with all my strength to Tony. Tony was trying to calm MJ and Ned while he called for his suits.

"Kid! My tech has been hacked! I need my suit case!!" He litterally crammed Ned and MJ in the corner together. MJ had different plans though. She started throwing out pots and pans from the bottom cabnet.

"Peter! Catch!" She tossed me the biggest skillet we had so I cold use it as a shield. Many more bullets came through the opened window, cause know the glass was shattered. I back flipped three times in a row to the right and landed by the couch. I used the pan to richett two bullets to wall. I couldn't aim them at the floor or cieling. We had upstairs and downstairs neighbors. Thank goodness we were at the end of the hall.

I was almost to Tonys case when a bullet hit my shoulder. I cryed out in pain as I fell to the ground. MJ screamed and Tony began screaming my name. I was so busy dodging bullets that I didn't even realise Tony had already got to his suit.

Instead of just lying next to the couch, I began to crawl out of the way as Tony suited up in his armor. In less then a minute Mr. Stark was flying out of the window. Seconds later the bullets stopped and all was silent.

MJs face filled my veiw. She was panicing and so was Ned. That's when I realized I had been shot more than once. I only felt the one in my shoulder at the time and didn't even notice the one in my thigh. Just great.

I blinked a couple of times and then their faces were gone and the Iron Man helmet was in front of me. The helmet seemed to disolve away as Mr. Starks face appeared. "I'm alright. I'm fine." I began to sit up and I winced. Then I said the same words I said to Tony when Ant-Man knocked me out of the sky. "Okay, I'm done. I'm done." After that, everything went black.

 ** _totallynotachicken:_ Thanks for the review and the compliment! I love your username btw. Hope you have a wonderful week!**

 ** _David Ramick Harrel_ Thanks for following! Hope you continue to follow and I hope you have a wonderful week as well.**


	3. Rule 2

**_Rule 2: Don't let the enemy know your weakness_**

 _The wind rushed past me as I fell. I just kept falling and falling and falling. Just when I thought I would never stop falling, my body hit a hard surface with a thud._

 _I groaned in pain as I stood up. My body ached and my head was spinning. I scoped out the area to see where I was, but I couldn't see a thing. Everywhere I turned, all I could see was the darkness. Pitch black darkness. "Hello?!!" I called out to nothing. I did a 360 on my heel to make sure nothing was going to jump out at me. "This reminds me of a freaky horror movie._ "

 _Suddenly, in the distance_ _I saw a small light. When I started walking towards it, a path of street lamps lit my way. The lamps were perfectly lined up on both sides of me. I kept going even though it was strange.When I got to the light I had first saw a plane appeared in my way._ " _What the heck!"_

 _I reached out and touched the symbol on the door. I'd seen that symbol many times before. It was a HYDRA plane._

 _Then the plane started crumbling before my eyes. Someone started screaming inside. It was a womens voice and she was calling out to me. She was calling my name. "Peter! Help me! Won't you do something!" The windows shattered at the sound and the glass flew at me. I tried to go in and see who was screaming to me, but I suddenly started falling again._ _As I fell the plane got further away above me._

 _"Wait! No! I need to help them! Let me help them, please!" I was falling and falling in the darkness. The light getting further away. "Please! Let me go back!" I don't know who I was screaming to, I just know something made me fall again. I was falling and falling and- **SNAP!**_

My eyes flew open at a loud snapping sound. Someone in the room was screaming. "Shut up!" My voice filled the room and the screaming stopped. I was the one making the horrible sound. I started screaming again for no reason. I was still falling... Then Mr. Stark burst through the door. I shut my eyes quickly so Tony thought I was asleep. I couldn't stop. It was like I wasn't in control of my own voice.

Tony ran to the side of the bed and grabbed my shoulders. He began to slightly shake me awake, even though I was awake. But he didn't know that. "Hey! Hey, kid?! Wake up!" Finally, I was able to stop myself. The screaming stopped and the falling sensation went away. I violently jerked my shoulders away from him and flung my legs over the oppisite side of the bed. I forced myself to sit up. Still trying to figure out what was wrong, Tony walked over and knelt down in front of me. "Hey, Pete... you okay?"

I ran my fingers through my sweaty hair and sighed. "Yeah, yeah... just a bad dream is all." Tony stood back up and sat on the bed next to me. "What day is it?" He smiled at my remark. Guess I looked really stupid.

"Still the same day. Only instead of 1 in the afternoon, it's 10 at night. Gave us all quite a fright. I sent MJ and Ned home and told them some of my enemies must have found me. Don't worry, though... I'm doing all I can to find. out who it was that attacked." Mr. Stark stood up and walked to the chair in the room. He picked up a pair of blue jeans and tossed them to me. "Here, put these on."

I looked down at myself and realized I was in my underwear. This couldn't get anymore embarrassing. "Thanks... Where exactly am I?"

"The compounds Medical unit. Couldn't take you to a public hospital. Think of all the stupid publicity we'd get. Plus, didn't want any doctors taking your blood and testing it. They would freak out. You hungry?"

"No, but I am thirsty." I began to put my pants on as Tony got me a water bottle.

"You should probably stay in bed..." He handed me the ice cold beverage and sat in the chair next to me. "You lost a lot of blood."

"I'm fine. Super healing ability. Did I ever tell you I had that?" I ignored his look at me and continued to talk. "Anyway... ummm..." I was still shirtless but I doubt Tony really cared. I didn't mind either. It's not like he was checking me out or anything. I almost threw up at the thought of Tony Stark making me keep my shirt off. I decided this was a weird conversation with myself and shoved the thought **_out_** of my mind. "So, I take it we're not going home tonight. I-I mean back to my place..." Tony shook his head 'no' and I sighed.

"What's eating you kid? You got homework?" Tony laughed when my eyes started to widen. I have homework alright!

"Umm... could I go get my bookbag? I have finals next week and I have homework and I have to create a lesson plan tomorrow! I'm screwed! I'm gonna fail all my tests and the kids will be bored with me tomorrow. Great!" I stood up and went for the door.

"Hold on a second! I got all your stuff from your room already. It's in the room we fixed up for you. And what's all this talk about kids? What are you babysitting?"

"Well, no... kind of. I promised May I would take over for her at church tomorrow." I began to think of what I could do with a bunch of two year olds. The class usally gets about 14 kids. How am I going to take care of 14 kids by myself? The most I've ever dealt with is 7! I'm going to have to take care of double of what I'm used to. "Hey, Mr. Stark... do you have any experience with kids?"

"No, no, and no! You are not dragging me into your church social babysitting event. I'm staying right here tomorrow morning and I'm not waking up at 8 o'clock to help watch some little bratts!" He stood up and got a whellchair from the corner. "Hop on. I'm gonna show you to your room so you can do your homework."

 ** _The next morning_**

"Remind me how we got dragged into this Pepper?" Tony Stark was holding two little girls in his arms. They were kicking his legs, while screaming for their parents. There wasn't anyone to teach in the three year old room this morning so they were put in with us.

Our church seperates each age group, so the kids were not happy about this. So far we had five two year olds and two three year olds. Mr.Stark was holding the three year old twins, Pepper was changing a diaper and I was playing with the four other kids. "Oh come on, Tony. It's not that bad. The kids just don't know you. All you have to do is get them to calm down and then start playing with them." Pepper sat the chubby black boy on the ground and he began to crawl away. That kid is my favorite. He doesn't scream and only crys when he needs something or if he gets hurt. He loves me.

"Here," I reached out for the girl named Aslynn in Tony's arms, but he handed me both of them. I walked to the small table in the room and managed to sit on one of the small chairs for the kids. "Aslynn... Ashley, there's no reason to cry. We're gonna have fun today! I know you want your mommy, but she's in service." They stopped screaming a little so they could hear me. "Look, Joshua over there is having fun. He's younger than you too. Don't you want to help the babies play and learn?" They shook their head yes and smiled at me. I wiped the tears off their eyes and smiled back at them.

Gosh, Tony must think I'm weak. He had to help me into bed last night and know I'm cradleing two little girls in my arms. "Why don't you go play, so you can tell mommy what an adventure you had today in class. She'll be back soon." Still unsure, the two girls hopped off my lap and ran to the kitchen playset in the corner.

"How the f*k do you do that?" Tony practically yelled.

"Mr. Stark! You can't say that sort of stuff in here! Keep it down or they'll kick you out." He raised his hands in the air and shrugged. "Besides... I've had experience... and watching May work helps too."

The women at the front desk opened the door and smiled. She handed Pepper another two year old and began to shut the door.

"Mommy! Look! I want to go in that class! Iron Man is in there!" A little boy screamed from the outside. We all froze and I started panicing. The only reason Tony agreed to help is because I told him no one would reginize him if he wore the clothes I picked out for him. That included a black buttonup shirt and blue jeans. I also told the lady at the desk not to say anything. All was quite on both sides of the door.

"Well, that was a close one..." The kids all around us kept playing and time continued to tick on. This was gonna be a long morning... I could feel it.

After church Tony had Happy stopped at Burger King. We got out lunch and then headed back to the compound. I reached down in the bag and grabbed an onion ring. "Thanks Mr. Stark. I have some money in my bag. I'll pay you back when we get home. Well, back to the compound." He rolled his eyes at my statement. "I should call MJ and Ned and tell them I'm fine." I pulled out my phone and went to my contacts.

"Hello?" I heard MJ's voice fill my right ear.

"Hey! MJ... this is Peter I just wanted to tell you I'm fine. Just got out of church, actually."

"Okay, that's good. You coming to school tomorrow?"

"IDK. Mr. Stark may want to keep me home."

"Okay, take a break for once. Get better before you start your boring life again."

"I'll keep your 'mom' advice in mind." We both laughed a little. I shoved the onion ring back in the bag and continued. "Well, I gotta go. Love you May, bye." I was about to hang up when I realized what I said. I jerked the phone back to my ear and started panicing. "I'm so sorry MJ. The only person I ever talk on the phone to is May... and well you both are girls and... out of habit..."

"Peter, It's okay. I'm just never letting you off the hook for saying you love me... I'm telling everyone what you said. Lol! Bye know!"

The other line went dead as I hung up the phone.

"UGH! How could this day get any worse!?!" I threw my arms in the air and my phone flew out of my hand. At first my mind thought it was going to fly out the window, but instead it hit Mr. Stark in the nose. "I am so sorry, Mr. Stark!" His nose started bleeding from the impact, so I reached in the bag and gave him a napkin.

"It's okay..." he sighed. "I know how your day could get worse. If I make you stay in your room so you can do your school work. You aren't going to school tomorrow and you are staying home all day to catch up on homework. Understood?"

I found myself nodding 'yes' as I sunk into my seat. I wish May was home. I wish she would respond to me. I wish a lot of things...

 ** _Sorry this chapter is so slow. The next one will be better! Promise!!! I hope you liked it and I hope you continue to read. Things are just getting started for Peter... just wait until what I have planned for the next day! Peter has to survive 12 more days without May... can he do it?_**


	4. Rule 3

**_Rule 3: Make your own rules in battle. (Okay, that should be rule number 1...)_**

"Karen, can you solve this for me?" I was sitting in the room that would have been mine if I joined the Avengers. My brain was about to explode from doing school work today. Mr. Stark refused to send me to school after I got shot twice the other day. He acts worse then May when it comes to my protection. How? He knows I can take care of myself in battle, but still treats me like a child.

"I'm not supposed to do your homework for you Peter. Mr. Stark's orders." The AI replied. I made my way from my bed to the desk with the computer.

"When did he have time to program you with that? When did he tell you that?" I wiggled the mouse and the computer clicked on. I waited for a response from Karen as I began to type the question in the search bar.

"Last night, while you were in the shower. FRIDAY is not allowed to help you either. Nor should you do that." I was so tempted to just throw off my mask. But if I did that it would be harder to do my math since all my notes are saved on my flashdrive that Karen keeps for me.

"Why not? I don't understand how to solve this!" My frustration got the best of me and I tore off my mask. After flinging my mask across the room, I stood up and flopped on my bed. I grabbed my phone off the night stand to check the time. "It's 12 o'clock. I'm gonna go get lunch."

"Who are you talking to Peter?" FRIDAYs voice came from above. I growled at the AI and she didn't say anything else to me. I was so done with life at the moment. I didn't even say hi to Happy when we passed each other in the hall. I kept my fists tight at my side, my head down, and my thoughts to myself.

 _"Why should I have to stay cramped in that room doing work all day? I've finished all my Spanish homework and all my Science. I just have to do math. Don't forget the study guides, Peter. Those are important." I said._ But it was all in my head so no one else could here me.

I stompped into the kitchen and looked around. This place was huge! The dining room and kitchen put together would probably equal half our apartment. The bar was locked up under some technology though. Why the heck would he lock up the bar? Wait, I already know the answer to that... me. Did Tony really think I'd try to get a drink from the bar?

This was getting ridiculous. I can't do anything without Tony making sure it's safe! Iv'e only been with Mr. Stark for three days. Gosh, I kinda feel sorry for his future kids. I opened the fridge to see what I could make. My senses alerted me that someone had entered the room, but I figured it was Stark. I didn't turn around to see who it was until the guy spoke up.

"May, I suggest ordering a pizza?" The man sounded way to sophisticated to be Happy or Tony. I turned around in a hurry to find Vision standing behind the bar. The Vision just asked me if I wanted to order a pizza!! Well, he suggested it to me.

"Uhh... hey, I- I'm Peter. Mr.Stark told me you would be around. I mean, well, I am in the room next to yours so..."

"Nice to meet you Peter. I am Vision. Would you like to have lunch with me?"

"You can eat?" The question slipped out from my thoughts by accident. "Sorry... that was a rude question." I shut the fridge door and moved over to one of the cabniets. Guess you could say I lost my appetite. Instead I decided to get some water.

"I can eat, but It's not really nessecary. Being curious isn't rude, Peter. I can take you out if you wish. Tony hasn't gone shopping in a while." I got my glass of grape flavored water and jumped over the bar. "I see you don't like wasting time going around things as well. That's something we have in common." I smiled at him as I walked past.

"As much as I would love to go out and eat lunch, I can't. Tonys rules. I mean Mr. Stark..." OMG! I just called Iron Man by his first name in front of an Avenger. I'm never going to live that down. I'm actually really freaking out right know. I mean, who wouldn't? Now I can say I've personally talked to two Avengers. Wait! No, I've talked to four. Iron Man, Vision, Captain America, and the Falcon. I don't know if the Winter Solider would count... No, he dosen't count.

Just when I was about to give up my mischievous teenage mind started working. This side of me hardly ever comes out, but I really wanted to go with Vision to lunch. "Well, Mr. Stark did say "As long as I'm here, you're not going anywhere". And well, he's not here right know, so I think It'll be fine." I was standing in front of Vision know.

He looked at me curiously and shook his head. "I don't want Tony mad at me. I also don't want you getting in trouble with Mr. Stark. Maybe we should just call in an order." He moved towards the phone and I knew I had to act fast.

"Come on! I've been stuck in here ever since yesterday. It's driving me nuts! I could really use some fresh air. Some wind in my face as Spider-Man swings throw the air. If I get in trouble I'll tell Mr. Stark you had nothing to do with it. Besides this is my choice. Please, Sir."

"I know this is your choice, Peter. I just don't want you making the wrong choice." I took a drink of my water, trying to act calm about the whole situation. "But since you did say you knew what you were getting yourself into and I can tell you do need a break, we can go. But, we are going as Vision and Peter, not Spider-Man. Plus, I'm driving."

"Fine. Let me go get dressed. I also gotta put on the stupid sling Mr.Stark is making me wear. Be back in a giff!" I took off down the hall back to my room. On the way I slammed into Happy. He went flying on the floor. "Sorry, Happy! I didn't see you."

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" He stood up, after refusing my help. He brushed his suit to make the wrinkles go away some.

"To my room..." I stood akwardly for a second until he looked at me the way adults do when they know you're up to something. "Well, sorry I knocked you over. Gotta go! It was nice running into you, no pun intended!" I scurried off to my room before he could say anything. That was a close call!

Finding something to wear was harder than I thought. Tony didn't bother getting any of my clothes the other day, instead he filled it with 'nice' clothing. Well, that's what he called it. I frowned as I looked down in the draw. None of these clothes were my style. They were either too fancy or band merchidise. There was a lot of Black Sabbath and ACDC shirts.

After evaluating my choices, I decided on a pair of black jeans and a plain black t-shirt that fit kinda tight on me. I snatched the Denim cotton blend patchwork jacket he gave me. Of course all these things aren't really mine. Except my black Niki shoes and my bookbag. I grabbed those on the way out too.

Vision was sitting in one arm chairs in front of the TV. Once I reappeared, he stood up and greeted me with a smile. "Are you positive you want to do this?" I rolled my eyes and nodded my head yes. He's gonna ask me this the whole time we're gone.

We ended up going to Panda Express. We were paying for our food and everything was going well. I insisted that I pay for both of ours even though I'm like, broke. But I thought I'd be nice since I practically dragged the guy out here. We found a booth at the back of the resturant,hoping we wouldn't get noticed. We did get some looks when we first came in.

"So, Mr. Vision... do you eat food often?" I can't believe I actually asked him that. I so badly wanted to slam my face into the table. I took a bite of my orange chicken with white rice to try to look normal. I also wanted to hide my red face.

"No. I actually just learned I could eat. I have never eaten chinesse food." He got the same thing I got, so he took a bite of his orange chicken as well. I waited to see his reaction to the food. His eyes started to widen.

"Does that mean you like it?" Suddenly, all the people around us started to scream and run. By the time I turned aroumd to see what was going on it was too late. A group of men all in black, approched our table calmly. Each one of them were holding large M4 guns or MP5 guns. "I take it my babysitter didn't send you." I said.

"Peter, don't do anything. Let me." Vision stood up quickly and grabbed the gun of the closest man. Two more stood close to our table and four more stood by the front door. I dropped to the ground and sheilded my head. Thank goodness everyone got out before we started... Just then, a teenage girl walked out of the bathroom. I cursed under my breath when one of the men grabbed her by the arm and pulled him close to him, holding the gun to her head.

"Come with us and she lives." The middle aged man said with a deep voice. He was way taller than I was, maybe 6'3. The girl started breathing heavier and she started to whipmer. Great. This is all my fault.

I slipped out from my hiding place, ready for anything. My web shooters were on my wrists and fully loaded, but I couldn't use them without giving away my identity. "Listen. I'm gonna say this only once, dude. Put the girl down and let her go out that flipping door without her getting hurt... and we'll go with you where ever you wish. Get it?"

The two men smiled at us. "Okay, hero... I'm gonna back up and bring her to the door. Try any funny buissness, she dies. You two are gonna follow BJ next to me. He's gonna lead you to a van. Got it?"

This time it was Vision and I smiling. "What ever you say. BJ lead the way... But I fell like it would be rude of me if I didn't introduce you to my babysitter." Right on cue, Tony slammed both the guys heads together. Their guns dropped to the floor with a loud clatter. The M4 accidently went off and the bullet flew in the young girls direction. My reflexes put themself to good use and I jumped and pulled her out of the way.

"Well, well, well... look who's being the hero know." Tony was definatly pissed at me. Happy and some agents entered the building. "Guess who was out tracking down the guys who attacked us the other day. And guess where those guys showed up at... You'll never get the answer." Definatly pissed. "Well.."

"You were and they came here..." I muttered. I turned to the girl and smiled. "You okay?"

"Yeah... I'm fine." A women came into view after shoving some of the agents out of the way.

"Qwen! Oh my goodness! Qwen, are you okay?" She embraced her and they waddled away with an officer.

"So, does this mean I can't finish my lunch?" Vision and Tony turned to me and frowned. "I'll just get it to go then. I paid good money for this." I snatched the plate of food as Tony snatched my sleeve. He practically dragged me out to the car and tossed me in like a rag doll. Vision climbed in on my right and Tony on my left.

"Vision. Explain, NOW."

"Well, I don't really think it's my place to explain this." Tony glared at him and then me. "Fine. I shall proceed. I found Mr. Parker searching the kitchen in need of food. You haven't been shopping reacently so I suggested we order a pizza. Then Peter continued, saying he needed some freash air, since he had been inside since yesterday afternoon." Tony wasn't saying anything. He had his arms crossed, his eyes fixed on the back of the front seat, and occasionlly he would nod.

I cut Vision off to finish the story. "So, he suggested we go out for lunch. I told him what you said. I twisted your words. He advised against it. I convinced him to take me because I've been doing homework since yesterday and I needed a freaking break! I've finished almost all of it except my math and my english study guide. My brain was going to burst, Mr. Stark! I know I shouldn't have gone out and I'm sorry." I burried my face in my arms and held back the tears.

"That's exactly what happened, Tony. Plus, we left the car back there." Tony stayed in the same position, not making a move. Gosh, he was gonna make me have an anxiety attack if he didn't say anything.

"Okay." He literally said okay like nothing even happened. I waited for a good solid minute for him to continue.

"That's it!?! That's all you have to say? No, 'you're so grounded Peter' or 'I'm gonna need the suit back' or 'you need to learn a thing or two about obediance before you can continue being a hero'!" I couldn't take the silence any longer. I just couldn't.

"Well, I was... but I believe you learned your lesson. Plus, I didn't want to feed on that panic attack of yours." He smiled down at me and I smiled back at him. "Oh, and you're still grounded."

"Really..." I whined. Vision must think I'm a complete idiot. I glanced over in his direction, only to get a rude awakening. The guy wasn't there! "Umm... what happend to Mr. Vision?"

"He wanted to give us some alone time, so he flew out. No biggie. And really, you're grounded from TV and any technology for a week." I scooted over to the other side and frowed, looking out the window. Why do I just keep making deeper holes for myself?

"Fine. That's fair. Does- does that include the suit?"

"Two days. Only two days without the suit. I think that's fair since you saved that girl and you were honest with me." He took out a pack of mints and poured a handful in his hand. He tossed them in his mouth and I continued to eat my food.

My stomach started to turn, so I sat the plate on the seat inbetween us. Great. Just great... "Mr. Stark, can we pull over?" He gave me a puzzled look before ordering the driver, which was Happy, to pull off to the side of the rode.

Too late. Before the car even stopped the little amount of food I ate came back up. I grabbed the plate I had just sat down and began to hurl all over it. I stopped puking for a second, so I opened the car door and literally fell out of the car on my hands and knees. Just like a few days earlier, I started violently shaking.

Mr. Stark and Happy were standing above me as I continued to throw up everything. I threw up last night as well, but didn't want to bother anyone with my problems. The next thing I knew, I was back in the car laying down in the back seat. My head was propped up on something. I didn't care to look, I just allowed myself to drift off.

 **Thanks for all the support! I'm having a blast writing this and I hope you are enjoying reading it. Sorry for any mistakes with spelling or grammer. Hope you have a great week and let me knowwhat y'all think!**


	5. A different point of view

**Hello! _Cupcakeyy_ _y_ _, I would like to thank you for the review. It's come to my attention that I did leave out some crucial information and I would like to apoligize. No worries though! I'm gonna catch everyone up and make sure I don't leave anything out from know on. Hope you still read my story!_**

 **Stardust16, I am really honored that you would like to do that for me. I say go for it! I'm going to give you my permission to change any grammer or spelling mistakes. Lol! I suck at that stuff.** **Could you tell me what site you want to upload it on first? Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

 ** _Tony Stark_**

The kids head laid on my lap in the car. He was trembling and sweating like crazy. Everything happened so sudden. He shouldn't get sick that easy. Crap, he shouldn't be sick at all. He's Spider-Man, with a high metabolism and healing factors.

Pete didn't even respond to us when he was outside on the ground. I waited with him until he was done and then guided him back in the car. I laid him across the seat and then went around. I was about to get in the front, but something inside told me not to leave him alone. So, instead I raised his head up and slipped in the seat.

"Happy, drive faster! Dang it! I don't care if anybody tries to pull us over. Keep going!" I felt the car accelerate within seconds. Of course Happy never cared if he got pulled over either. I wasn't worried about any laws right know. Screw the government! I needed to get a teenage boy medical care now.

"FRIDAY! Read me that scan you took of the vomit. Try not to make it disgusting. My stomachs already tight from watching Pete throw up."

"As you wish, sir. It was 45% water, 16% orange chicken, 25% white rice, and 14% of Soda." I cursed under my breath. Why was he so sick?

"Alright," I sighed. "FRIDAY, get Helen Cho on the phone." Peter flipped on his side and clutched his stomach. He pulled his knees up to his chest like a little kid. Gosh, I hate seeing him like this.

I was so lost in thought, Happy had to answer the phone for me. "Hey! Dr. Cho is on the other line. She's been saying hello for a while know."

I nodded my thanks and digged for my phone in my pocket. After switching the call to my phone and not the car speakers, I said hello.

"Ah, Mr. Stark. What can I do for you?"

"Helen, I'm gonna send you a scan of something. I need you to analyze it and find out what it is. FRIDAY, send both scans. The one of Petes vomit ans his vitual signs." The scans appeared on the screen that was in the car. I started to check in on them myself, but couldn't find anything unusual.

Peters phone started ringing in his pocket, making him stir. Not wanting it to wake him up, I took his phone out. I saw the caller ID and cursed. I put Helen on hold and then pulled the phone away, replacing it with Peters phone. "Hello?"

"Who the heck is this?! Where is my nephew!?" Yep, it was May alright.

"This is Tony Stark. Peter, well he hasn't been feeling his best." More like he went out cold for hours, then I took his phone away for him to do school work. That reminds me... how did he find his phone?

"Oh no... how sick is he? Should I come home? I can cut the trip from two weeks to one. Would that be best? I knew something was up. He hasn't responded to me for two days! Last time was when I landed safely in Germany." She was going hystrical.

"No, no... I'll take good care of him. Believe me, he'll be fine." Then the thought came to me. Why was May on a two week trip? "Uh... Ms. Parker can you answer something for me?"

"Uhhh... Sure. But make it fast. I have something to get to."

"Why are you out of town? What made ypu go to Germany all of a sudden?" I placed my hand over my face and leaned forward. I'm too old for this crap. I need a vacation.

"Mr. Stark... I," The women sighed in defeat. "Okay, here's what's going on. Do you know what Oscorp is?" Guess she dosen't like to lie.

"Do I know what Oscorp is! That's a funny question. That ugly and really shady company runned by Mr. Oscorp. Yeah, I know what that is, why?"

"After Peters parents died..." She sighed a heavy sigh before she continued. "Stark, I really can't say over the phone. I'll tell you about it when I get home, okay?"

"Okay, bye." I hung up the phone and sat perpluxed. What was going on? Should I have let May go by herself? Bigger question, what does Oscorp have to do with anything? I made myself a mental note to check in on the company. I took Helen off hold after.

"Tony! Thank God you finally answered! I have the medical team all ready. I need to take Peters blood before I know what's really wrong, but-" I cut her off fastly as my mind started racing with possibilities.

"Woah, woah! Calm down! Tell me what's going on first."

"Tony, I think it's some kind of poison. I've never seen anything like this before. I don't know what it's capable of doing. We need him here, now. Or it could be too late." I looked down at the kid. He was paler than a ghost and sweating bullets. My heart started racing with my mind. No doubt about it. Someone had to posion the kid. But how? And who? Only time could tell.

We arrived at the compound faster than I suspected we would. Apparently, Happy heard what was said and was doing 100 miles per hour the rest of the way. He must have been easedropping from his phone. I was so fixed on Peter that I hadn't realized. We were met by the medical team at the front door, including Helen.

"Talk to me. What's happening." I said as we rushed to the medical unit. The kid was on a stretcher. Before we went anywhere, some nurses gave him two IVs, one in both arms. Peter was still out of it, but I so badly wanted to shake him awake again. He was frowning and looked so uncomfrotable with an IV in both arms and an oxygen mask on.

"I was looking over the scans you sent me. FRIDAY took it upon herself to take some more scans and notify me that Mr. Parker had been sick like this for a couple of days. I'm hoping before he just had the flu or something."

Dear god...NO! "So, he's been sick like this for how long?"

"We don't know." I cursed out loud, making the nurses heads turn. Like they haven't heard a curse word before... We reached the medical lab and she began her tests.

Only 20 minutes passed when Dr.Cho staryed dishing out orders. "We need to begin the Gastic suction right know. Please, Tony, go out of the room for a moment." I did as I was told, trying not to show how emotional I was at the moment. I watched their every move on the oppisite side of the glass windows.

Helen removed Peters oxygen mask that covered his face and slid a long tube down his esophages. From past experience I knew how that felt. I gringed just thinking of the tube reacking the kids stomach. After making sure he had a stable breathing passage way, she started pumping saline solution down the tube. Good. The saline solution will prevent any electrolyte imbalances.

"We heard what was happening and we came as soon as possible." Pepper was standing next to me, with Vision at her side.

"How could we have missed this?!? Please, someone explain how we could have missed Peter being... poisoned. How did FRIDAY, not catch that? Wait a minute, I remember him saying he was sick after what May gave him. You don't think..."

"Why would his aunt poison him, Tony? She loves him very much." Pepper rubbed my tense shoulders. They started to relax a little. "Maybe this whole thing is a misunderstanding. He might just have the flu."

"Pepper, look in there. The poor kid has a tube down his throat. This is not the flu." I started thinking about what had happened this past week. I've only been in charge of Peter for three days and I've already failed. " Vision come with me. We're gonna do a little investigating." I didn't want to leave the kid, but I needed answers. For his sake and for mine.

Vision and I went to Peters house to find something. I didn't know what I would find, but I knew it was something. I had a gut feeling. This whole thing was like a mystery TV show. Instead of who killed who (like the boardgame Clue), it was who tried to kill Peter with what? Confusing, I know.

Luckliy, Happy had the best repair men in town. The house looked cleaner than when we left it. No smashed windows. No holes in the chairs or walls. The apartment looked brand new. It was kind of creepy.

"FRIDAY, scan the area and look for anything useful. Anything unusal." I walked over to the couch and ran my fingers along the lining.

"Sir, I found something you may want to check in Peters room." Me a Vision walked down the hall, ready for anything. "Look in the back of his closet." I went to the closet and opened it. I began to hand clothes to Vision, so he could put them on the bed. Subsequently, I reached the back wall and was dumbfounded for what I saw. "I have already scanned it completely for your use sir."

"Vision take a look at this. I think we may have found our lead." I took a step to the side, so he could see what I saw. It was a gaint map or build up Peter must have made. In the center was a picture of Petes' parents. He was trying to find out how his parents died. "Whom ever it was... they sure didn't want the kid to find out what happened."

 **Yeah, I know... I wasn't planning to go this direction, but I thought I would be an intresting story.Thank you all for the support and reading my story. I have collected my thoughts together, so for know on, all information will be included. Lol! Have a great day everyone!** **Plus be prepared for some villians tossed in the mix!**


	6. The demons in my life

**Here's another chapter for 'ya _! Totallynotachicken_ I love the idea! I'm totally going to find a place for a Stan Lee cameo. _Stardust16_ I just wanted to say thank you for what you are doing! That's so awesome that you're helping me with this. You're really amazing. And I'll check out that website you mentioned. I love fanfiction!** **Hope you all enjoy!**

 _Once again I was falling. The only difference was that this time I knew it was a dream. I wanted to wake up, but my body wouldn't allow it. I landed on my feet this time. It was weird, I was ready for anything._ _I looked down and saw I was standing on something white. Was it snow? No. It was hard and rounded. I looked to my left, then looked down again. I was standing on the same airplane._ _I jumped off the top and landed on my two feet. I observed the plane for a while and decided to go in. Maybe I could save the person that was calling my name._

 _Just when I thought that, the screams started again. Instead of taking my time, I burst through the door. "Hello!? Who's there?!" I called._ _From the back of the plane someone called back to me._

 _"Help me Peter! You can save me! " I rushed to the back and gasped at what I found. It was my mom. She had blood dripping from her nose. Blood pouring from her chest. I gently pressed on her wound and she cried out in pain._

 _"NO! No!! It's- it's going to be okay. I'm here.I'm here now. Okay. I'm going to get you help." She took my hand and squeezed it. Her lips curled into a smile and I found myself smileing back._

 _"But, It's too late for me. It's too late for her too.Why didn't you call her?Why!?!" My eyes grew big as I watched something I will never forget. My mother started spitting foam from her mouth. Then she began to turn and morph into something. I stood up and took a step back. Her face changed into Mays and she began to call out to me. "Peter! Why did you let me go? Why!?! Do you want everyone dead? You do don't you!" She started laughing like a maniac while blood flowed from her eyes lile tears._ I _couldn't stand it..._ _I took another step back and fell in one of the seats._ _The_ _seat_ _folded_ _up and I_ _slipped through the crack._ _I was falling agian._ _Just like last time. Except, this time I was glad to go. The vision of May_ _laughing filled my head._ _I don't ever want to come back to this dream._

 _I know how Alice from Wonderland felt. Falling down that stupid rabbit hole. I looked down below me and spotted something I wish I didn't. It was a rope. The rope was tied in a noose, ready for someone to fall through. Guess it's my lucky day!_ I _held my hands in front of me, my arms wrapped around my head. But it didn't help. My head fell through and the rope caught my neck. Then- **SNAP!**_

I was awake. My eyes darted around the room.In the medical center once again. My throat felt itchy and I started to gag. Was it a dream? Am I really being hanged?

A womens face appeared in my view. She was leaning over me shushing me in a calm way, like you do with a baby. I tried to speak but I couldn't. What was she doing to me!? "Shhh... it's okay, Peter. I'm Doctor Hellen Cho. You got really sick on Mr. Stark. We're pumping your stomach right know. That's why you can't speak. There's a tube that runs all the way down to your stomach from your mouth. It's perfectly safe, but not too comfy. You're probably wishing you were back in the car on Starks lap." She smiled a warm smile to me then ran her fingers threw my hair, pushing it out of my face.

I felt safe. I rush of relief ran over me. That was only temporary though because I started thinking of what the doctor said. The only reason they would pump my stomach is if I overdosed, ate something dangerous, or was poisoned. And I know for sure it wasn't the first two options. Didn't she say on Starks lap? That's what my head was elevated on. Oh my gosh! I was resting on Tony freaking Stark! On Iron Mans lap! That's so weird and... oh my gosh!

My breaths quickened and my stomach started to hurt. I needed to throw up. Dr.Cho placed a hand on my arm and shushed me again. " I'm not a child! Stop that!" I tried to say. But it sounded more like "Hum nt hahile. Btat!" She looked at me with concerned eyes.

I needed to get out of here! "Okay, we're almost done. Just calm down. Breath in and breath out. Through your stomach even though it hurts." The women looked up out the window and waved. I slightly turned my head to see Tony, Pepper , and Vision. It appeared that Tony and Vision just walked up. Starks brows knotted together and he waved back. Not very friendly like. I raised my hand at them and waved rapidly. It made Tony chuckle and Pepper smile. Now Mr.Stark knows I'm okay. My head turned towards Dr.Cho, but above her was something completely out of this world!

The thing had dark greenish black hair and a totally white face. His eyes glowed a neon green and he was dressed all in green as well. He was like something in a Nightmare! I started rapidly pointing to it, but Dr. Cho was taking the tube out of my mouth. I was kind of greatful for the scary thing. He distracted me from the pain of a hard tube slithering up my throat from my stomach. Yuck.

Once the tube was out I threw up again. Even though I had nothing left in my stomach. After I finished I looked back up. The demon like creature was still in the upper corner of the wall.

" _Why isn't anyone doing anything about it?" I screamed at myself._ The creature dropped to the floor and slowly raised up. It smiled at me while titling its head, making it 10 times creepier. He took one step towards me and I paniced. I jumped off the bed, ripping the IVs out of my arms. That hurt. Blood was dripping down my wrists and hands, but I ignored it. I headed for the door before Dr. Cho could do anything. I slammed my shoulder into the glass, not wanted to get blood all over it. Once I was on the other side , I didn't run. I just watched the thing come towards me. _"Run Peter! Run!"_ I told myself. But I couldn't bring myself to do it.

The demon took another step then vanished in to thin air. I looked around before taking a step back. I bumped into someone and screamed, thinking it was the demon creature. When I turned around it was Mr.Stark. "Oh my gosh...Don't do that to me..."

"Peter, are you alright?" Dr.Cho came out of the room shocked.

"I... ummm... No one else saw the demon in the corner?" I crossed my arms then uncrossed them. I hate awkward situations. Funny, that's the definition of my life right now.

"No, the demon was standing next to me." Happy snorted. Thank goodness for his sacasstic comments in horrible situations.

"Haha, very funny Happy. Just remember this _demom_ pays your salary." Happy just shrugged. Mr.Stark flipped Happy off with both hands and only lowered them when Ms.Potts slapped him. Tony turned back to me after glaring at his girlfriend. "Peter, what do you mean?"

I scratched my head trying to think of something. "Well, you see Mr.Stark... this happens to me sometimes. I forget what it's called but it's like when you wake up you see something in your dreams. Like your body still hasn't fully made itself awake and I saw something and even when I did completly wake up... it freaked me out. Sorry.." Good job me! I pulled off another lying excuse. I'm a horrible person...

Dr.Cho walked to me and grabbed me by the arm. She lead me back to the hospital looking bed and laid me down. "We'll talk about it later okay." I was still in the tight black t-shirt but I had on a pair of fuzzy navy blue sweats. A male nurse began to clean my arms with some wipes. The disinfecting wipes were cold, but they felt good. I didn't realize it, but I was burning up.

Tony and Ms. Potts came in after argueing a little in the hall. "What happened? Last thing I remember is Vision flew out the car."

"Like always, you scared the carp out of me kid. Why is it always you in this bed? Sometimes I feel like you do it for attention." Mr.Stark smiled his croocked smile and patted me on the back. Even though I knew he was kidding, it still kinda hurt. Then I started thinking about my dream and what happened with May. Aunt May!

"Aunt May! Mr. Stark, can you call her for me? Please? Like right know."

"Kid, calm down. I'll call her right know." He pulled out...my phone.

" _He has my phone._ " Oh well. Anyway, he pulled out my phone and put in my password. "Okay, that's it. How do you know my password?"

"Kid, I know everything about you. I'm Iron Man."

"You know who my parents are?" He gave me a look that signaled me not go there. So, I didn't. He handed me the phone and I placed it up to my ear. It was ringing already. I didn't care if there was blood still on my right arm. The nurse was still cleaning my left, so I couldn't use that arm.

"Hello? Peter is that you?" I've never felt so much stress lift off my chest at once.

"Yes, this is me. May I am so sorry! I should have called you. Why did you have to take a plane to California? Why couldn't you drived there? I don't understand why you even had to go in the first place. Nothing is working out. I can't even think straight. How have you been?" There was a loud silence on the other end. The kind of silence that makes you nervous.

Everyone in the room was trying not to stare at me. Of course Mr.Stark was the only one with his head down. I just like freaked out in front of the Avengers...

Having your stomach pumped is the worst thing ever. It makes you sick, but there's nothing left to throw up. You feel dizzy and highly confused. Asking questions like this isn't helping.

"Peter, I need to tell you something. I'm not in California. I'm in Germany. Mr.Stark knows this but he dosen't know why."

"You keeping secrets from me now? I thought that was forbidden." I'm one to talk about secrets.

"Peter, honey... I'm here on buisness. Profesional buisness concerning your father. Oscorp found something they thought I should see. I have to clear somethings before I can get those things. I'm sorry honey. I should have told you about it, but..."

"It's okay May. Just be careful. Be alert. And if anything seems fishy or off, please call me or Mr.Stark."

"I will darling. Oh, and Dr.Conners called. He would like to see you at Oscorp tommorrow after school. Says it's important. Can you make it?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll go. Can I bring someone with me though?"

"Yeah, he said if they're a friend of yours they're a friend of him."

"Okay, I love you May and I miss you. Remember what I said, okay."

She chuckled lightly as she responded. "Alrighty, I love you more and be good for Mr.Stark. Get better soon. If anything goes wrong or you just need to talk, don't hesitate to call. Okay... bye-bye baby."

"Bye, May." I hung up and leaned back against the bed frame. "I have to go to school tommorow if you want me to pass." I bluntly stated.

"Uh, yeah... not gonna happen. I'll go to your school and get your homework. I'll also explain to your teachers what's going on. I'll go around 1 tommorrow. Okay. You can go back to school...umm... how about next Monday."

"What! But, Mr.Stark I have a decatholon match this Friday! It's one of the biggest ones this month! Please let me go Friday. If I get sick you can come and get me. Please, this means the world to me and my team." He paused for a long moment before agreeing. "Thank you so much Mr.Stark! You're the best!"

"Alright, alright... don't get so excited. You need to rest okay. You can barely keep those eyes open. You need anything just tell FRIDAY, okay. She's just like Karen. Just call her name and she'll show up." I nodded my head slowly while pulling the warm blacket over my body. There was no way I was going to be able to fall asleep, but it wouldn't hurt to try. "Goodnight, kid. See 'ya in the morning. FRIDAY, lower the lights for me." The lights dimmed to a comfortable sleeping brightness.

"Goodnight Mr.Stark, Ms. Potts, Dr.Cho, and random nurses. Vision and Happy..." I acted like i was slowly falling asleep, but in reality I was terrified to close my eyes. After they all faded from my view I ordered FRIDAY to turn the lights up. No demon was gonna eat me today.


	7. A Strange turn of events

**IMPORTANT: The first villian I'm going to throw in the mix is the demon Peter saw. More information will be given on him at the end of the chapter. Don't want to spoil it for you! I also made a cameo of Dr.Strange! Another twist... I need to stop twisting my story... Anyways, enjoy!**

 ** _Rule 4: Never stop learning_** ** _, even when you're_** **_bored (but in this case, scared...)_**

The lights were bright and no shadows danced across the walls. Instead of going to sleep like Mr. Stark told me, I sat in my bed thinking and playing on my phone. Then I decided to call Ned. He may be able to help me with this 'thing' that was in my room. Hopefullly, he could find something online about it. The phone stopped ringing and Neds voice came over the speaker. "Hey, Peter! What's up? Omg, are ypu okay? Have you been shot again? Do you need the-guy-in-the-chair? Did you lay eggs and can't take care of them all?"

My forehead scrunched up at his last comment. "What the actual heck dude? The answer to all those questions is a huge no. I was wondering if you could look into something for me."

"Oh, sure! I have that information about your parents for you. Had to do some undercover work at Oscorp. You owe me big, bro. I almost got caught." I was about to say something, but he answered the question before I could ask. "And don't worry about it. I didn't leave a trace. Maybe I can come over sometime tommorow to give it to you."

"Thanks Ned, but I'm staying at Mr.Starks since what happened and I have something planned after you get out of school tommorrow. Maybe the day after-" I looked at the clock on the wall to see it was already 2 in the morning. "Well, I guess I'll see if you can come over tommorow."

"Me at Tony Starks house! ME! Peter, this is life changing! No one at school will ever make fun of us again. We're gonna be the most popular people in this town."

"Ned! You can't come over if you're going to tell the world. Besides, I have to ask Mr.Stark first. Anyway, that's not the favor I wanted to ask. I need you to look for something, anything, on a green demon."

"A green...demon? Is this some kind of joke, Peter? Because you do know you woke me up at 2 p.m. on a school night."

"No joke, Ned. I saw it in my room last night. It had green eyes and a green jumpsuit looking thing. But it was leather. His hair was green and black. But his face was white. And don't even get me started on it's smile." I shivered at the thought of it.

"Okay, Peter. I'll see what I can do. But, I really need to go to sleep. I'll talk to you later. Bye."

"Bye and thanks." I hung up and tossed my phone on a chair that was placed next to the bed. Now Ned thinks I'm crazy. Just great... and the information I need to know won't be given to me until later. But I _need_ it now!

My eyes darted around the room. After having to describe the demon like creature to Ned, I was terrified again. I couldn't stand sitting in the room any longer. I'd been sitting in here since 5 o'clock yesterday. Stark has a thing for locking teenagers in there room I guess. "FRIDAY?" I called.

"Yes, Mr.Parker? What can I do for you?" A womens voice came over head. She seemed like she had an Irish accent which was weird to me.

"Is the door locked?"

"No, Mr.Parker. I would not advise you going out though."

"That's okay. I have you to guide me."

"Well, when you put it that way, go ahead." I smiled at the AI, like it could see me. Then I sent out for a walk. "Where would you like to go Mr.Parker?"

"I don't know. Anywhere but here. Gives me the creeps." I opened the door and looked around outside. I saw a couple of men to the right so I hiked a left. "You can call me Peter, FRIDAY."

"Every one in a 2 mile radius can hear me unless you connect me to your phone and use earbuds." Crap, my phone was back in the room. I jogged back and went inside. After snatching my phone I headed back to the door. But when I tried opening it, it didn't budge.

"FRIDAY? Are you doing this?" I screamed. I was so scared, I just wanted to hide in the corner.

"Doing what, Peter?" The responce I got didn't help the situation. I kicked the door with all my strength, but it didn't move. _"Darn you Stark! Do your doors have to be invinceable too?"_ I screamed at myself. I moved from the door to the glass wall and kicked it. Then I tried punching it as well as some other moves I have up my sleeve. Nothing worked.

"What kind of glass is this!?!" I yelled. I tried to see if I could gain the workers attention down the hall, but they weren't there anymore. "Guess I'm not going anywhere." I huffed. I turned around to go back to the bed when I froze. The same creature was standing on the other side of the bed. It was staring at me with a blank expression.

 _"Ha! I knew I wasn't seeing things!"_ A voice yelled in my head. But I kind of wish I was because know I have to face this thing. "What are you? Who are you?"

"Who am I?" The things voice was like a standard shrilling demon. When he talked it made all my fears flash before my eyes. Aunt May dead, all my friends dead, hieghts, and zombies were just a few. Yes, I'm terrified of zombies. I hate playing Left 4 Dead with anyone. The sounds on that game are so realistic.

The thing smiled at me and continued. "I am Nightmare. The worst thing that will ever happen to you. You started trying my patience when you refused to sleep, so I thought I'd come to you in your world."

"My world? So, you are just a dream? Am I dreaming right know?" Don't ask me why I was asking the guy questions. Maybe, it was to stall him. I really don't know.

"No, you are awake. I'm not a dream. I'm real... but soon you won't be."

"FRIDAY! Mr.Stark, now!" I screamed. Then the fighting began.

 ** _Tony Stark_**

It was 2 in the morning and I was still working in my lab. I had Peter's suit, so I thought why not install some "updates" I've been thinking of. Really this one was a prank on Peter. With a screw driver in my mouth and "Iron Man" by Black Sabbath blasting from the speakers, I started. I was messing with his webbing, turning it green and red. Since Christmas was right around the corner I thought I'd help Spider-Man spread some Christmas cheer.

Yeah, I know... I'm pulling a prank on a teenager. Barton and I used to prank all the Avengers. Our favorite target was Rogers. He was the easiest to fool and he took it the lightest. Never did he yell at us or get really upset. He just laughed, shook his head, and walked away. I can only remeber once when he got angry. I called him and told him my arch reactor in one of my suits was about to explode. He came running to the lab, but when he stepped in there was a bucket of water above the door that drenched him. Then when he took a step forward there was honey all over the floor.

This was all Clints idea. When I prank people it's good, not this 5th grader stuff. But this 5th grade level prank pissed off our blonde friend. He didn't speak to us for the rest of the day. The next day, we all got a lecture on the boy who cried wolf. We didn't prank anyone after that. At least not anything serious.

"Sir, Mr.Parker is still not asleep." FRIDAY informed me, breaking me out of my memories. I was kind of thankful. Most of my memories haunted me or hurt to think about.

"FRIDAY, I told you notify me when he does, not when he dosen't..." I took the screwdriver out of my mouth and set it next to me. The webs were colored now. Peter's sure going to be suprised.

"Sir, Mr.Parker is on the phone." I let out a sigh anf stood up. I miss JARVIS so much. FRIDAY is just a pain in the neck.

"Okay, just inform me if he falls asleep or calls me to the room! My goodness... Can't do anything without being informed about nonsense." My feet automatically moved to the counter with the coffee maker. After making a cup of black medium roasted Colombian coffee, I added three shots of expresso and a ton of sugar. I'm really suprised I'm not a diabetic at this point.

I sat back down and pulled out my phone. No calls. No texts. No e-mails. Nothing. I threw my phone across the in rage. Ross won't tell me anything and I want the Avengers back! I'm so sick and tierd of having no one to talk to! I took a sip of my coffee and slammed the cup back on the table.

"You did just what Wanda showed you, Tony. You killed the Avengers..." My voice was low but still loud enough for someone to hear. Something caught my eye in the doorway of the room and I looked up. It was my long lasting friend, Rhodey. Really my only lasting friend.

"Knock-knock." He said with a smile. "If you're not too busy throwing a tantrum, can I come in?" Before I responded, he started walking towards me. "How's the kid?"

"Oh, he's just fine! The whole world is coming against him at once." Rhodey was standing next to me know. I felt bad to leave him standing so I got up and gave him my chair. He sat down as I grabbed myself a tall stool. I pulled it up and flopped on it, sort of like how Peter does when he's upset. Foget I made that comparrison. I do not act like a teenage kid.

"Found any information on what happened?"

"Nope. All I know is Oscorp has something to do with Petes parents. The kid was searching on what killed his parents because I guess he didn't believe it was a plane accident. I think my best bet is Oscorp had something to do with all this." I brought up the file I was working on for the "Kid case". The best name I could think of without useing his name. "Look at this. Me and Vision found this is the back of Peter's closet."

Rhodey leaned forward and looked at the chart closely. Then he pointed something out to me I didn't realize. "Tony... is that a spider? I'm no scientist but I think that has something to do with-"

"Genetic modified species! My father would mock these two at Oscorp for trying to create this. Called them mad scientist all the time." I stood up and raced to one of the larger screen progectors. "FRIDAY! Find me all you can on genetic modified species."

"It is an animal-" FRIDAY was going to tell me the defintion... Typical.

"No, something to do with Oscorp." My fingers ran across the keyborad rapidly. It was time for me to do some research on the Parkers.

"Sir, I would love to give you this information, but Mr.Parker is being attacked. He has requested some assistance."

"Crap! Rhodey, stay here and tell me what you find. I gotta go. FRIDAY! Prepare the mark 47."

"Yes, sir." I dashed to the table and grabbed one of my special braclets that allow me to suit up when ever and where ever I need to. Then I was off to help Peter.

Once I arrived at Peters room I was astonished. Peter had some demon like thing strapped to the bed. I jiggled the door knob but it was locked. After knocking on the door, Peter looked up from the demon and to the door. I moved to the special glass wall and waited for my suit.

When my suit came flying up to my right I took a step, angleing me back to it. My arms were out and my legs apart, ready for my suit. After my armor was on, I blasted the glass window. I stepped out of my suit and rushed to Peter. My armor was still standing in the hall, ready for my use. "Peter what the h*l is this!"

The kid was just standing with his arms crossed. He looked amussed. The thing strapped on the bed looked angry. "Oh, nothing... just caught this demon lurking around here. Mr.Stark, I was so freaking out! But, then I started to fight him and took him out! He's so weak when he's not in his dimension. I've been interrogating him while awaiting your arrival. It's this cool? I strapped down a demon."

What is wrong with this generation? Why is a 15 year old excited about demons? I looked at the demon and he snarled at me. "All information now."

"His name is Nightmare. Claims he's a class three demon. Taughts people in their sleep, which is what he's been doing to me. He's from some different dimension called the deminsion of dreams."

"Release me now mortal! I am more powerful than all of you!" Nightmare screeched. He began to struggle against the medical straps and kicking out at me.

"Obviously you're not." I retorted. If a teenage human can take this thing down, he must be a weakling. "FRIDAY, send the security crew down here with a pair of handcuffs made for Loki." FRIDAY acknowledged my request.

"Mr.Stark... is that the security crew?" Peters face showed me that who ever was behind me was not my security team. I quickly turned on my heel to see who it was.

"Excuse me gentlemen. I detected outer deminsional activity over in this area. If you excuse me I'll be taking him back to where he belongs." A man in some kind of forign outfit said. He looked American and sounded American, but his clothing said otherwise. He had a long red cape that seemed to make him float as well. His hands trembled uncontrollably and his goatee looked better than mine. The first thing I noticed though, was his very high cheek bones.

He floated over to us and picked up Nightmare. He didn't even need to undo the straps, he made the demon go straight through them. Then he started making a circular motion with his arm and opened some sort of portal. He took a step in it then turned around. "Thanks for your time. Oh, and you should probably put some ice on that bruise kid. Looks pretty bad."

I reached out and grabbed the guys shoulder. Making him stop half way through the portal. He had one foot on the other side and one on our side. I was not letting him go this easy. "Sir, I'm afraid I can't let you leave. That's my prisioner and he's my responsibility."

"I'm sorry, do you know how to trap a demon in his rightful dimension?"

"He stayed down on that bed pretty easy." I laughed.

"Yeah, because I made him. Don't get invovled in things you don't know about, Mr.Stark. And I would advise you let go of Cloak. He dosn't play games."

"Who are you? What makes you so powerful?" I insisted, grabbing his cloak tighter. I glanced at Peter, who was standing, just watching everything happen.

"Tony Stark... believe me when I say this, I would have liked to meet you on better terms. My name is Dr. Stephen Strange. I'm what you call a magical wizard. Except we have a better name for it. We do the honorable thing and keep this world safe from guys like Nightmare. Now, I must be going Mr.Stark. Goodbye." Then he was gone. The portal vanished and the Doctor and demon was out of sight.

"Ummm... I think I'm going to go to bed now Mr.Stark." Pete went around me and sat on the bed.

"Not in here. We need to clean this place up. I'll put you in the hospital room closest to Dr.Cho." He nodded sleepy like and followed me.

After I made sure Peter was asleep and nothing was going to bother him, I went and told the medical team I moved the kid. Dr.Cho was alseep but a nurse made a note to tell her once she woke up. Happy and a couple of guys were cleaning up the mess.

I entered my lab to see Rhodey was still researching, but had Pepper at his side. I told them what had happened and got more coffee. While they research Richard Parker and Oscorp, I'm going to do a little research on Dr.Strange.

 **Nightmare is a demon from the dream demision. He appears more often in the Dr.Strange comics, but has messed with Spider-Man before. If you have any questions I will not mind answering them! Just go ahead and ask, Lol!** **I'm not going to focus on Dr.Strange in this story, but I may do a spin off story...**

 **Stardust16: Thanks for letting me know! I checked it out and everything looks good. I can't say how thankful I am for you doing this for me!**

 **Totallynotachicken: Thanks for the review and this nightmare scared me just writing it! Lol! I imagine everything when I write and read, so it was a pretty scary vision! lol!**


	8. This is why I hate Green

**This is the longest chapter I have ever wrote! You should just grab you a snack, get comfrobtable, and then start reading. I thought it woulf be better if I updated these chapters at once. This is a long update!**

 ** _TONY STARK_**

I looked into Dr.Strange for 30 minutes last night. I decided to place him on the back burner at the moment because I have more important things to attend to. Like taking care of Peter and catching who ever posioned the kid. Rhodey found a lot of useful information on Petes parents last night. I added all the things he found on the file of this "case".

Appearently, Richard Parker worked with this guy, Dr.Conners, at Oscorp. They were the ones working on the genetic enhaced speices. Just as I thought. They made the genetic spiders. I'm going to have to interrogate Peter later today, but right know he's still asleep.

It was already 1 in the afternoon and the kid was sleeping like a baby. I went to check on him around 10. He was literally sleeping like a baby. He was on his back with his arms bent next to him and his hands over his head. Pepper was with me. She was freaking out saying how cute he looked while he was sleeping. I got her away from the window as soon as possible because I thought it was weird. Although, the kid did look adorable, but I was never going to say that. He's 15, not five.

I was in the living room with Vision, Rhodey, and Pepper when Peter waddled in, rubbing his tired eyes. "What time is it?" he yawned.

"Around 1:15. How do you feel?" I said without moving in my seat.

"Fine. For once I don't feel the urge to throw up. By the why, I have to go see someone today at Oscorp."

"Oh? Who?" I said a little too eargerly. Peter didn't catch on to it. Instead he gentley sat down on the couch next to Pepper.

"A friend of my fathers. His name is Dr. Conners. Said he has something really important to discuss with me. Probably about the formula my dad was working on." He shurgged and pulled his phone out of his pocket. His eyes were glued to the screen as his hands fastly typed against the glass protector.

"Peter, why don't you go to your room and change?" Rhodey suggested. The kid hasn't even met him, but he nodded and waved to us as he left the room. Then we all started discussing the topic that was all on our minds: Peters parents.

 ** _PETER PARKER_**

I hobbled down the hallway to my temporary room. I fell asleep around four this morning, so that means I got about nine hours of sleep. That wasn't too bad. I was curious about that Dr.Strange fellow, but decided I'd let Tony take care of that. I'm the little guy that stays on the ground anyway.

I found myself in my room laying on the bed. I must have zoned out again because I don't remember going in the room at all. It has only been three days since May left. It feels like an enternity!

I can imagine how much Mr.Stark is beating himself up over me. I've been shot and posioned since I was put into his care. I can't wait until Friday. I'll be at school and everything will be normal again. Well, as normal as it gets for a crime-fighting teenager.

I quickly took a shower and threw on the first thing I saw. I didn't care that the shirt had the word "Iron Man" running across my chest. Then underneath that was "Black Sabbath". How are those even related? I don't really listen to rock music. Anyway, I'm just going to have to get used to the clothing I have available.

I put on some blue jeans and then rushed down the hall. I was so hungry! I needed to see if I could eat. It was 2 o'clock now and I had to leave for Oscorp. I was running so fast I almost went past the kitchen. I had to grab the corner of the wall and swing myself in the room.

"Woah, woah! Kid, take it easy..." Mr.Stark yelled across the room. He was with Dr.Cho and Mr.Rhodes.

"Sorry." I scatched my head, feeling embarressed. "I'm just really hungry. Am I allowed to eat?"

Dr.Cho answered me with a nod and the following statment. "Every one should wait 6 hours before eating after going through the procedure. You've been waiting 21 hours. Just take it easy." I smiled and said my thanks before going to the fridge. They were all watching me as I gathered all the things I needed to make a sandwhich.

"Oh, btw... It's nice to finally meet you Mr.Rhodes." I said as I placed the lunch meat on my bread. "Idk how much Mr.Stark has told you about me, but he's told me a lot about you." My mouth started watering as I looked at the cheese. I decided to put one slice of sharp chedder on the bread and one in my mouth.

"Nice to meet you too, kid. Maybe you could teach your mentor some manners. He never introduces me to anyone." James Rhodes walked over to me and shook my hand. "I'll be in the lab Tony. See 'ya later kid." He walked out with a limp. The leg thing Mr.Stark made for him has been malfunctioning, according to the genius millionaire.

I devoured the sandwhich I made and then got myself a bottle of sprite. Just in case. Tony was in the living room watching something now. He moves destinations so fast. I dashed into the room and flipped over the couch, landing next to him. "Hey, can I go to Oscorp now?"

"Oh my gosh!" He screamed. I leaned back from him and frowned. Not sure what was happening. "Question kid... how are you still alive? Literally, ypu have went through so much s*t in the past 24 hours and you're still running around. Aren't you in any pain?" I shook my head no and he growled at me. "Come on. Physical? Mental? Emotional?"

Okay, I was experienceing some emotional pain, but other than that I was fine. "Mr.Stark... are you okay?" He glared at me. He gave me the freaking death stare because I asked him a question.

"Yes. By the way... how does Dr.Conners know your father? What was your fathers work at Oscorp?" I was taking a drink of my sprite when he asked me this. Instead of swallowing I choked on it then spit it out.

"Umm... they worked together. My dad was working on a way to genetictly grow Dr.Conners arm back. I've been going to Oscorp and helping Dr.Conners with his or my fathers work." I can't have Mr.Stark know about Dr.Conners 'little' accident. Long story short: He was turned into a gaint lizard guy. Well, he turns into a gaint lizard when he's angry, sort of like the Hulk. It was, once again, my fault. I gave him my fathers equation that I completed. Together we worked on it and then one night he got tired of waiting. The syrum had worked on one of the mice, so he injected it into himself. He's had a couple of outbursts. But, it was never made public. Oscorp made sure of that, so did Spider-Man.

"So, you are aware of your fathers bussiness at Oscorp."

"Some of it. I was given some of my dads stuff by my Uncle Ben before he died. Found it intresting, so I took it to Dr.Conners. He's a great guy. Always been there for me when I was younger." I akwardly rubbed my shoulder. The things I do when I'm anxious...

"Okay, so he's nice to you. You guys work together sometines... Am I being replaced? That would suck."

"No! NO! I'm not replacing you, Mr.Stark. I'm just-he knows... he needs my help."

"Don't sweat it kid. Let's go see your friend. On the way home we can stop and get you something to eat. Anything you want."

"I know one thing... I never want to eat Chinese food again." Tony gave me a sympathic smile.

It feels like I just woke up, yet the day was almost over. We arrived at Oscorp and I gotta say, I was terrified. I was more scared of the thought of Dr.Conners losing his shit than when I fought that demon early this morning.

I walked in with Mr.Stark and headed to the front desk. The women sitting there saw me and smiled. "Dr.Conners has been waiting for you Peter. You can go ahead to the lab."

"Thanks! Give my best to Harry if you see him." I motioned for Tony to follow me and he did. He kept looking around like he was expecting something to attack us. One thing I've noticed is that Tony is very observant.

When we got to the lab, I realized I had told Mr.Stark about Dr.Conners arm. We were able to grow his arm back! How the heck am I gonna explain all this to Mr.Stark. I looked back at him and he raised his eyebrows. I turned back to the door and knocked. Just like always, a scanner popped out the panel next to the door. I leaned over and allowed it to scan my eye.

"Welcome, Peter Parker." A robotic womens voice said. The door slided open and I went in. Mr.Stark followed.

Dr.Conners was standing in front of his cameleon cage, inspecting it. He turned around when he heard us walk in. "Peter, my boy! Come in, come in. Don't let the door hit you on the way." He didn't see Mr.Stark trail in behind me. "I'll have you know, I haven't had an out burst in two weeks. The treatment is working Pete. I have so many things to thank you for."

"And beat me up for." I half smiled at him and tilted my head towards Tony. "This is Tony Stark. He's been watching me for May." Conners looked past me and smiled. I half expected him to frown. He stepped around me and walked over to my mentor.

I, on the other hand, shoved my hands in my pockets and went over to a lizards cage. "It's a pleasure meeting you, Mr.Stark. I'm sure Peter has told you who I am."

"That's right, Dr.Conners. I heard Peter has been working with you on some stuff. He works with me too. Mostly technology related though. I imagine yours is science." Tony shook his hand and patted his shoulder. Obviously trying to see if his arm, that shouldn't be there, is real.

"Yeah, yeah... got a talented boy here. Isn't that right Peter?" I smiled at them both and shrugged. "Peter, I'm just going to say it. The reason I asked you here... Mr.Oscorp wants to see the equations." I shot my head up from staring into one of the cages. I was watching it eat a cricket. Very intense.

"Dr.Conners... We destoried those equations for a reason. I'm not bringing them back. No way!" Mr.Stark looked really confused. But he was listening very calmly. "You know very well that I can't do that."

"Peter... I don't know how much your friend Stark knows, but please don't raise your voice. It's been very hard keeping it together." He started looking weird out of his eyes. I needed to bring him back to reality. I sighed and looked at Tony, who was casually leaning against the wall.

"Look, Mr.Stark dosen't know." I said in a hushed voice. "But he will if you don't calm down. It's going to be okay." Conners pinched the bridge of his nose and sat down in his wheeled chair. "Look, I'm sorry. But I don't trust Mr.Oscorp as far as I could throw him. And we all know I could throw him far." Did I just say that? Crap, Tonys bound to know that Conners knows I'm Spider-Man.

"I don't think any of us trusts him like that Peter. But, you trust me don't you?" Conners looked up at me with desperation in his eyes.

"Yes, I trust you. But..."

"But what? You scared of me Peter? You scared of what may happen... that the thing may happen? You created this. I hope you know that." He spat at me. He was going to lose it any moment know.

"I told you not to do it! But, you did. I'm 15 and I'm trying to look for a freaking cure!" This time I pinched the bridge of my nose and lowered my head.

"I'm sorry, kid. I didn't mean it. But, you do know how life changing this could be. Or..." I looked up to see Tony was off the wall and on guard. Dr.Conners was begining his transformation. CRAP!!

"Dr.Conners! Look at me... fight it! Please, for-" He swung his hand out and grabbed me by the neck. I struggled to breath and lashed out at him with my legs. "Conners..."

Suddenly, there was a blast of light and I was back on the ground. Iron Man was fully geared and ready for a fight. Man against lizard. Well, Iron Man against lizard monster. Huh, which ever one works better.

I ran to the wall and slammed on the evacuation alarm. This also closed up the room with the special security walls. I looked back to see Tony rapidly hitting him. "Mr.Stark! Don't hurt him!" I called as I got out my mask. I always come preparred. My suit was worn under my clothes.

"Me... not hurt him?!? Tell that to the lizard monster. Explaination! NOW!" Tony was thrown off of by the Lizard. He slammed into the metal wall that confined us, leaving a man sized dent into it.

"Okay... I found my fathers work. I finished the eqautions and brought them to Conners!" I yelled over the Lizard. I jumped to the right to avoid a tail to the face. "We started working on it to grow back his arm. One night he grew tired of waiting and went ahead and injected the syrum into him. He got his arm back, but this was a side affect. Before you came to me I fought him in public. Might have seen the footage. Wasn't pretty!"

I shot out my webs at Lizards eyes. He screamed as the web fluid blinded him for a moment. Then I realized my webs were red and green. "What the-!" I jumped over Conners and started webbed him up as much as possible. "Karen! Taser web!" I shot out the web and it latched on Conners. He started screaming and roaring like an animal. "Tony! Blast him!" I ordered.

 _Omg! I'm just gonna point out two things I did wrong there. One, I ordered Mr.Stark. Two, I called Mr.Stark by his first name. Back to the story now..._

Mr.Stark blasted him with one of his repulsor beams, sending Conners flying and crashing into the metal wall. He growled at me as I approched him. I jumped in the air and kicked him as hard as I could in the face. "Lights out for you, Lizard!" I yelled as my foot slammed into hid head. I gracefully landed in a cool superhero pose.

Tony grabbed my arm and yanked me on my feet. "I know! I know! I am so grounded. Gosh, I'm working on it."

"Pete, you're not grounded. Look!" I looked up to see the Lizard standing over me. Above him was something that looked like another demon. Except this 'demon' was in a a green suit and it looked matallic. He had a green helment on too with large yellow eyes. Yep! You guessed it!

"Gobby, how many times do I have to kick your butt before you get the memo not to come back. I mean seriously! Now I know how Captain America felt when fighting HYDRA."

"Hello Spider-Man!" he spat. "The name is Green Goblin and don't compare me to that dispicable group of idiots!" The guy was hovering on his glider. I have a lot of explaining to do.

I walked over to the wall and walked up it. I had my arms crossed and my head held high. Once I reached the ceiling I continued to walk normally, but I was upside down. "I knew you were'nt gonna come down amd fight like a man, so I decided to come up and fight like a spider. Bother you any?"

The Green Goblin growled and threw a punch at me. I easyliy dodged it and dropped to the ground. "Oh, many apoligies! I never intoduced you to my pal here. Iron Man this is Green Goblin. Goblin, Iron Man. Now that were're all acquainted... let's end this."

I shot out a taser web at both the green villians. They began to squirm in defeat. I let going and started beating the crap out of The Goblin. Stark flew into the Lizard and grabbed him. He shoved him back into five walls and started hitting him too.

It was so epic fighting with Mr.Stark by myside. Sure we fought on a team in Germany, but this was like a tornado tag team!! Spider-Man and Iron Man .vs. Green Goblin and The Lizard! I could literally see that on a WWE sign!

Goblin caught me off guard in dream land and threw three blades at me. One grazed my left arm,but I dodged the other two. "Stark, what did you say about this suit being untearable? Because it just tore very easily!" Two small bomb devices were thrown my way. I jumped in the air and kicked them back towards the owner. They blew up in his face, leaving him vuleranable.

I took the oppertunity and knocked him off the stupid glider. Then I shot the glider with another taser web. Gosh, I love these taser webs! They are so useful! The glider lost all power and dropped to the ground. "Give up, Goblin! There's no way you're gonna win this!"

"Oh, but I already have." Something large wrapped around my neck and pulled me off the ground. Then Goblin took something out and threw it at my feet. It unleashed a chain mid-air. Then the chain wrapped around my feet, making them useless. "The itsy bitsy spider climbed up the water spout! Down came the goblin and chocked the spider out!"

"Out came the Iron, and made them all in pain. And the itsy bitsy spider beat up the villians again!" Tony burst through the wall with some huge suit on. I have never seen that armor before. He grabbed the Lizard and knocked him out. I fell to the ground coughing and gasping for air. Then, with one punch he sent the Goblin in dream land. Hope Nightmare vists them both. Tony stepped out of the suit and knelt down to me. "Hey, Pete... you gonna be okay?"

I got off my hands and knees and sat criss-cross-apple-sauce. "Yeah," I chocked out. "Hey, I think I'm finally going to get through the day without going unconscious!" I said with joy. "What armor is that?" I quickly asked.

"Oh, that's called the Hulk buster. Only ever used it once. And you know how toys feel when they're not played with right?" I raised and eyebrow at his comment. Of course he couldn't see me thrrough my mask. "You know... Toy Story 3? Please tell me you know what that is." I didn't respond.


	9. Encounter with normal enemies

**Thank you all for the support! I'm currently trying to update every week and I apologize it took so long to update. Please forgive me for any grammer or speelling mistakes. I read over all my chapters many times but always seem to miss something.** **If there is anything you would like to see in the story let me know! I'm open to suggestions. Enjoy!**

 ** _Rule #5: Don't lie to your mentors.(Believe me...it_**

 ** _only makes things worse.)_**

Tony sat across from me in the booth. I really wanted to go home, but I also really wanted this food. We were in Steak 'n Shake, ignoring all the stares we got. A couple of teenagers came up and got a selfie with Tony. I hid my face in my sleeve. If they go to my school I did not want them to see me.

"So... you explained the Lizard. What about the-the.. what did you call him? Green gobber? Gobb-stopper?"

"Green.Goblin." I said. My voice cracked as I split one name into two different parts. I slurpped on my water with lemon before continueing. "Just came across him one day." I shrugged. "He's made it know that Spider-Man is his enemy. Don't ask me why..."

"Okay, so you already made yourself some enemies." Our waitress came up with our food and placed our orders in front of us. Mr.Stark said thanks and she left us. I grabbed the salt and doused my fries with it. "Anymore I should know about?"

"Well, there's The Lizard, Green Goblin, The Vulture, and Shocker. Oh, and some guy named the Tinkerer. But I gave 'em all nicknames. Such as Gobby. Anything else you wanna know?" I dipped two fries in ketchup and shoved them in my mouth.

"Yeah... What's that big sign in the back of your closet. Obviously, I know what it _is_. I want to know why it's there." I took a drink of my water again. Making it clear to Mr.Stark that I was nervous.

"Well... I was researching my parents. Their involvement with Oscorp. The spiders. Dr.Conners. Why they left in such a rush. I think I finally understand why." My senses started screaming in my head. I stopped talking and started eating my burger. Someone was watching us. Ease-dropping on our conversation. I had to give some false information. If I just stopped talking about it, the person will know.

"What do you think happened?" Tony finally started eating his cheese burger.

"Like I thought... he was a jerk. He had some ground breaking information and wanted to keep it to himself. So the guy split. Leaving me behind." Obviously that's not what really happened at all. The things I did know couldn't be said out in public. Mr.Stark should understand when we get home. Well, back to the compund.

"Okay..." Tony eyed me carefully then nodded. He understood what was going on. "Well, let's not dwell in the past. How's school going?"

"It's going. Same old things... By the way, I've been meaning to ask you something."

"Okay. Go ahead." He took a rather large bite of his food and washed it down with his sweet tea.

"What would Ms.Potts like for Christmas? I have an idea what to get Vision, Rhodes, and Happy. But I don't know what things she likes." My spider senses died down and after eating some of my steak burger , the feeling went away. I looked around and saw two men in sweats and t-shirts walk out. It could be them.

"Peter, you don't have to get any of us something for Christmas. But how do you know what to get Vision and Rhodey? You literally just met them."

"I have a special talent of gift giving." Tony smiled at me. He crossed his arms and leaned back in the booth.

"Well maybe you can give me a few pointers. I suck at it. One year I got Pepper this necklace for her birthday. She already had that one and wore it 6 times that month. I knew she would like it. Then there was that one year I bought here a gaint bunny." My spider senses went off as someone approached our table. Actually a group of people approched my table.

"Peter, glad to see your doing better. We've missed you these past two days." A very familiar voice said. I shot up on my feet and faced towards my Decathlon team teacher. Surrounding him was my team. Including Ned, MJ, and Flash. Great, Flash...

"Yeah...yeah. Nice to see you too." I moved to the left to block their veiw of Tony Stark. My teacher nodded and walked to his seat with a couple of others. That left Ned, MJ, and Flash with me. It's only a matter of time before they notice Tony.

"You skipping class again Penis Parker?" Flash laughed. MJ slapped him amd he stopped. "What? It was just a joke! Anyway, I gotta save the world with Iron Man now! Bye Penis Parker see you at school sometime. By the way, you may want to watch your back. There's a new kid named Micheal I'm friends with. Dosen't work well with others." Then he was gone. Well, as gone as he could... he was on the other side of the restaurant.

"Peter, he's not kidding. This kid is huge! He's already so popular. He's beat up at least five nerds and got away with it." Ned exclaimed. I sat back down and he sat next to me. MJ then scooted in the booth with Tony. He smiled at her and she slightly smiled back.

"Don't worry, Ned. I can take care of a bully." I ate some more fries. MJ leaned over and stole a handfull off my plate. Ned did the same. I didn't mind though. It was nice to have my friends with me.

MJ swallowed what was in her mouth and then took a large sip of my water. "I don't know. You can barely handle Flash." Tony watched all this unfold with one expreasion: he had this big, silly grin on his face.

"Flash is more of a verbal bully. You can't shut someone up forever. Besides, he always throws that 'freedom of speech crap' at me. Anyways, shouldn't you be with the team?" MJ shrugged. Ned stood up though.

"Yeah, I'll go over there. See 'ya later Pete. Be careful." He went to join his team, but when MJ stood up she moved to sit next to me. She started eating my fries again, not saying a word.

"I'm eating your fries. My dad wouldn't give me any money this morning." She said bluntly. Without thinking I swipped my wallet from my pocket. I pulled the twenty dollar bill out that I had recieved for chores last week. I was saving it for something special. Guess this was it.

"Here," I placed the bill in her hand. She looked up at me puzzled. "Well, go get your own fries. I'm hungry too." She tried handing it back to me, but I wouldn't allow it. "Take it. Please...?"

"Alright... I'll take it Parker. But I'm paying you back." She stood up and went over with the others. I smiled and allowed my eyes to follow her to her seat. I glanced back at Mr.Stark to see him still grinning.

"What? I was just helping out a friend." I stopped staring at MJ and returned back to my food. FOOD! It was so good to be able to eat and hold it down. The burger was just how I liked it. Well done with onions, chesse, mushrooms, and tomato. I finished my burger and continued on my fries.

"I didn't say anything Pete. You brought that on yourself." Tony finished his sentence with laughter. "Anyway, we should head back home. We need to tell the press what happened today at Oscorp. It's already been hours since our little fight." Tony got a to-go box and we stood up to leave.

"Wait!" I dashed over to my team, leaving Tony at the booth by himself. "Hey, guys... I just wanted to let you know that I will be at school Friday so I can make it for the match. I'm gonna try and persuade my babysitter to let me go back tomorrow." I made quotation marks with my hands when I said babysitter. My teacher nodded at me and smiled.

"Peter!" I heard someone across the room yell. "We need to leave now. I have a press meeting and you have to meet with Dr.Cho." I turned my head to see Tony walking our way. Well, Flash and the three other members of the team definitely know I'm staying with Mr.Stark now.

"Give me a second!" I yelled back. "You're disturbing the peace of the public."

"I'm Iron Man! I can disturbe what ever the f*ck I want. Now let's go!" Tony tapped his foot at me. He's so impatient!

"Well, I'm gonna leave on that note. Bye guys, see 'ya later!" I rushed away not looking back. I could hear MJ and Ned laughing as Flash screeched something. I met Tony at the door since he didn't want to wait for me at the booth. "I have a doctors appointment?"

"Helen, or Dr.Cho, wants to check up on you."

"Ohhhh... Do I have to?"

"Don't start whining. I hate when you whine. It makes me feel like a mother bird fighting to get her babies to fly." I shut up when he compared me to a baby bird. Like, what the actual heck dude...

We got in the black car we took to Oscorp. With Tonys insane driving techniques, we got back at 8 o'clock. This day flew by fast.

An angry Pepper Potts met us at the door. "Where the heck have you been? We have 15 minutes to get down town. This was all you're fault! You and your stupid fights in public."

"Why are we doing this down town?" We walked in the building even though we had to leave. "FRIDAY, notify everone I'm supposed to meet to come here. They can interview me in the parking lot. I'll stand on the stairs."

FRIDAY obeyed his orders. Pepper was furious at Tony though. "You can't just do that! That is so unprofessional!"

"Pepper, when have I ever been professional?" Mr.Stark snapped. "Peter go to the medical wing. Dr.Cho will be waiting for you there." They started walking back outside when I got a better idea.

"Can I wait until you're done with the press? Just to give me a break and relax?" Tony stopped dead in his tracks and slowly turned to me. I had my hands behind my back with the best innocent look I could pull.

"Okay. But you stay in here. Unless you have to use the bathroom which is up the hall. The TV remote is over there. Knock yourself out, kid." I fastly nodded my agreement. We waited 20 minutes before Tony and Pepper left.

It was now 9 at night. I was watching Star Wars: The Force Awakens when my spider senses went off. I got up and looked around. Nothing seemed unusual,so I waited for a couple more minutes Watching a movie while searching for trouble is hard. It was at my favorite scene, too. When Rey and Finn are running from the Raptors in the Falcon. When my senses didn't go away, I decided it would be best if I told Mr.Stark something wasn't right.

I aproached the door slowly and peaked out the window. There was a bunch of people in suits with cameras, note pads, and pens. I did not want to go out there. What if the news people twist what happens? What if they say I'm Starks brother? Or worse, his son? What if Mr.Stark hates me? What if he disowns me? Can mentors disown their students?

My teenage anxiety kicked in. My breathing rate spiked and my chest started feeling heavy. Should I open the door? Should I back down? I did what I always did when things get overbearing. I took a step back, walked out of view, and told myself to breath.

Tony gave me a look from outside and waved me off. I nodded and started going to the medical hall, but my head was still screaming that there was danger. FRIDAY didn't detect anything, so I thought it may be something outside. I had to go out there.

Without me noticing Mr.Stark was at the door. He opened it ever so slightly and whispered "Kid, what are you doing? I saw what happened. You started having a panic attack. I don't think-" I raised my hand to stop him.

"I did not have a panic attack." I snapped. Once again I was lieing. "Listen, I need to talk to you. Something isn't right. My spider senses are driving me nuts!"

"Spider senses? Okay, after this I want a full run down on all your powers." Pepper was trying to calm down the people as the screamed out to Tony. Some were asking if everything was okay and others were asking who I was. "Sh*t. They've seen you. Come on kid..." He grabbed my arm and pulled me out of my comfort zone.

I stepped to the left leaving the middle for Tony. It looked pretty cool. All the reporters started throwing out questions left and right. They were acting so uncivilized. "Alright! Alright! Everyone calm down!" The crowd started to lower their voices. "We're gonna do one question at a time. Like that's new for any of you." A lot of them hummed a small laughter.

Then the fun started. Hands were being thrown up like a flock of geese taking flight. All at the same time. Questions on how Iron Man and Spider-Man fought earlier were answered. Questions on if Spider-Man is an Avenger was answered with a no. Then someone in the front turned to me.

"Mr.Stark! Who is this young man next to you?" A young women with wavy blonde hair asked. A very stereotypical news reporter.

"Oh! Right... This is my intern. He has and internship with the September foundation. He's a brillentet young boy." Tony turned from me to the press like he was searching for the right things to say in my eyes.

"Could I ask him a couple of questions?" The same women called. Tony nodded and she turned to me. My face grew hot and I could tell I was blushing. She smiled sweetly at me and it calmed me down a bit. "How did you get in the September foundation?"

"Umm... Well I applied for it-"

"Could you please speak up?"

My voice grew in volume. "Yeah, sorry. First time doing any of this. But, umm... I applied for it and I guess Mr.Stark saw something in me, so he approved." Tony put his thumbs up and Pepper winked at me.

A man towards the back yelled over the crowd. "Can you tell us in detail about your first meeting with Tony Stark was like!!??"

"Umm... Sure. I was coming home from school and when I walked inside he was sitting on my couch with my Aunt. I was totally freaking out inside when I saw him cause I saw his car parked outside. Mr.Stark really likes to make a scene. You all probably already know that." The people laughed a little at my remark, giving me some confidence in myself.

"Are you sure Mr.Stark wasn't sitting on your aunt?" A middle aged man called out.

"Okay, that's enough. You're making the kid uncomfortable." Starks face grew sincear. The women that asked me the first question raised her hand again. "Yes?"

"You keep referring him to 'the kid'. Does he have a name?"

"Yes he has a name. But under the circumstances I will not be giving that out. Kid, why don't you go back inside. You've had enough excietment for today." I waved bye to the crowd, as well as Stark and Potts. When I turned and headed up the steps,the female reporter called out to me. By name.

"Oh, Mr.Parker! Don't you think you're betraying Oscorp just like your father did? You know... by taking this internship and not the one Mr.Osborn offered you?" I stopped. "I mean we all know that Richard Parker died no hero. Just like Ben Parker." I turned around and walked all the way down the steps to meet her. Once I was in front of her she smiled. "I guess it runs in the family. Better watch out Stark. He may take your suits and bail."

"Pete, go inside." I stayed where I was glareing at the women. I snatched her little notebook and tore it in half like a toothpick. "Peter Benjamen Parker! Listen to me now!" I looked back at Mr.Stark and nodded.

"Nice meeting you. I wish we could have met on better terms." I smiled at her and turned to walk away. It took everything in my not to flip her off.

"Thanks, Peter. Security, get this women off my property!" Two men collected her and just like that she was gone. "Let's continue!"

The last thing I heard was someone asking if I was really Richard and Mary Parkers child. The large glass doors shut behind me. I caught Tony glancing at me. I didn't try to hide my sad eyes from him. He could already tell I was hurt. And he was going to see it too.

Then I remembered why I went out in the first place. I walked back out the doors and walked up behind Mr.Stark. I tapped on his shoulder and he turned around. "Guess he couldn't stay away from you!" Someone called.

"Peter, I'm busy. Get back inside."Tony faked a smile at me as he said the words. I did not fake a smile. Instead, I frowned.

"Yeah, well... Mr.Busy, watch out for the women that knew my name. She may be the reason I was on high alert." And just like that I was gone again. Back in the huge house I was staying in. More like a video game building. Something new and exciting on each floor.


	10. An angry mentor

Let's just say I got in a lot of trouble. Mr.Stark went through a ton of paper work and private meetings to keep what happened low-key. A lot of people that had interviewed Tony before were nicer about it, but these new comers saw an oppurtunity. Young people are jerks. At least that's what Tony said. Anyway, there was only two newspapers that would print I snapped that womens notebook. Everyone else was going to include me in the exclussive, but was going to leave out that part. Of course, I didn't trust any of them. I'm sure Tony will get a call from Pepper saying more newspapers published the content.

I was in my room waiting for further instruction from Happy. Everyone could tell I was sorry for what I did, but Mr.Stark said my actions deserve a consequence. All the electronics in my room were turned off, my suit was taken away, a councler was coming to talk to me and I have to go back to school tomorrow. Going back to school is the only thing I'm greatful for. I don't even know why the heck Tony is sending me counselor. I guess for emotional support?

I was sitting on my bed when I heard some rucusse outside. My first reaction was to run to the window. I opened it up and leaned over the window seal. When I saw nothing was below me, I looked to my left and right. Everthing was clear.

My spider senses weren't going off, so I figured it was okay. There was a knock on the door and I panicked. "Who is it?!" I called from the window.

"It's your counselor. Mr.Stark sent me." A woman said through the door.

"Okay! Hold on a sec!" I went to the door and opened it. "Hey. Hi, I'm Peter. Come in."

The women looked oddly familiar. She had short black hair, a small round nose, and thick lips. Her eyes were brown with black specks in them and her face was tan. And slim. Her face was very slim and long. But she was beautiful.

"Hello, Mr.Parker. I'm Mrs.Riberio. It's very nice to meet you. Mr.Stark wanted me to just talk to you about what happened tonight. And don't worry, Tony has my complete trust, so you can tell me anything." She smiled sweetly at me. I nodded, trying to figure out who she was. "Shall we begin? You just come over here and lay down. I'll pull this chair up and sit next to you." I obeyed her orders without hesitation. I refused to actually lay down though. I sat up against the bedframe. "Gosh, I really wish Tony came and got you. You need the right atmesphere to do-" She stopped talking and looked around the room.

I got up and went to the door. "Mrs.Riberio... do you mind if I go down to Dr.Cho. I don't feel to well."

"Yes, sweet heart. Come on."

I decided I liked this woman. I stared at her the whole way to Dr.Cho. I didn't mean to, it just happened. "Go on in. I'll make sure Stark doesn't crash the party."

"Thanks." I opened the door with my eyes kept on the floor. When I looked up, Dr.Cho, Mr.Stark, and Happy were standing in a circle. They all turned to me with a frown. "Mrs.Riberio? Stark already crashed the party." She didn't respond to me, so I guessed she didn't hear me. "Hey, uhh... I didn't feel to well, so I came down here."

Dr.Cho motioned for me to come closer to her. I squeezed past Tony and accidentally bumped into him. He fell backwards and lost his balance. His feet slid out from underneath him. The next thing I know, Tony Stark was laying on the ground next to me.

"I'm so sorry! I-I didn't mean too!" Dr.Cho gently laid her hand on my arm. Happy moved to help Tony up before I could. Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion. My spider senses started screaming at me to do something. Then I felt it.

Someone was watching us. Mrs.Riberio... "Mr.Stark? Did you ever send a counselor to me?" I walked over to the counter that was closest to the door.

"No, Pepper said she was going to talk to you. Why?"

Casually, I glaced out the window. No one was there. At least I couldn't see anyone outside. "Take care. I'll be right back." Before running out I recognized the women. It was the same lady who insulted me in the interview! I ran, ignoring all the yells from Tony and Happy.

The event earlier today was no coincidence. Someone was after my research on my parents. They were after my notes and my harddrive, which means I'm close to cracking the case! I pulled out my phone and dialed Neds number. When he answered I started talking fast. "Ned! Have you sent the files to me yet?"

"Yeah I just sent them. Why?"

"Danm it! Someones after them. You may be in danger. FRIDAY! Relay all this to Mr.Stark."

FRIDAY responded with "Already have. Mr.Stark is on his way to your friends house. Vision is coming down the hall." I didn't mean for Tony to go to Neds house. I just wanted him to know what was going on.

I turned my attention back to my phone. "Hey, Mr.Stark is coming to your house, Ned." No answer. "Ned? Ned! Oh, shit!" I turned the corner and raced up the stairs. An elevator would take to long. Finally I got tired of running and jumped to the wall. I crawled the rest of the way. Once I did reach my room the place was a mess. My draws were pulled out. My matress was flipped over and my things were scattered over the floor.

My spider senses went off, so I turned around and kicked my leg out. Who ever was behind me went sailing through the air. They bust through the wall and landed on the other side. I ran over, past the rubble, to see who it was. "Crap!" I exclaimed once I saw his face. "Mr.Rhodes? Mr.Rhodes are you okay?" He didn't wake up. Some movement caught my eye and I turned back to my room.

"It's best to leave some things a mystery, Mr.Parker." It was the Green Goblin. He was on his little glider hovering over me. In his arms was my best friend, Ned. Ned was struggling against him. He was trying his best to get free. "Of course... If you give me the files... I'll let both of you go."

I crossed my arms and frowned. "You do realize you're breaking and entering in a superhero facility. Any minute Iron Man or that new guy, Spider-Man could come flying in, saving the day. It's only a matter of time... what ever your name is."

"Thanks to you Parker, you took down one hero already. Know give me the files! And I'll let your friend live."

"No you won't. You won't let either one of us live. But, if we're dead... you don't have the files."

"I only need one of you alive." He poited his arm towards Ned's head. A large knife popped out and was an inch away from his head. "Now!"

"You're making a mistake. I don't even know what the files are named. Only he does. Kill him and nothing is resolved." I grinned ear to ear as Goblin threw Ned to the side. He went for me but I dodged his arms. I ran to Ned and got him to his feet. "Man, run! Come on dude!" We took off down the hallway, only to be stopped by the malicious villian once again.

"Aren't you forgetting something... Parker? The files are still on your computer. The information you know is still in your brain. I need it ALL!" He therw a punch at me. I dodged it, but his knife came from his hand and slightly grazzed my face.

"Seriously? Please don't give me a scar. You wanna know how many evil things bullies can do with that?" Another upper cut from the left. I dodged it. This time no knifes came at me. "Ned! Run!" My friend took off down the hall. I saw a matallic green blurr past me towards him. "Leave him alone! He dosen't know anything! I'm the one you want." Goblin turned around and flew towards me. My senses suddenly alerted me of a threat from behind and I ducked.

When I stood up, Vision was standing before me with Green Goblin in his arms. He was squeezing the daylights out of him! "Mr.Parker, are you all right?" Tony came flying from the other direction. He landed next to Vision and opened up his armor.

"Peter! Oh my gosh. Your face! Come here." Instead of me going to him, he came to me. My hand flew to my face to feel where I was bleeding from. It was not as small as I thought.

The open skin started at the top, at my right temple. The blood dripped down my eye to my nose, then over my nose to my left cheek. The cut began again at my left jaw line. The blood was all over my hands now. I tried whipping the red liquid out of my eye, but it didn't work.

Something reminded me of Rhodey as I grabbed Mr.Stark and ran back to my room. The women that had came to me was standing over Rhodey with a knife. Tony was about to jump at her when someone from behind smacked her to the ground. When the she dropped to the floor, Pepper was revealed holding a crowbar.

"Go Ms.Potts!" I yelled. Ned came up behind me suddenly, setting off my spider senses. I jumped around and threw my fist at his face. My hand was centimeters away from his eyes. "Oh, it's just you Ned." I was so jittery tonight.

"Gosh, maybe I should knock next time. Peter that was so cool how you did that! Goblin was all like "I'll kill you!" but then you were like "yeet! I'm spectacular!" Then I was running and Vision! Vision was amazing! This is the most exciting thing that has ever happened to me!" He flung his arms up and sighed. Ned is one solid dude.

I playfully hit his arm and smiled. "You weren't so bad yourself. The way you tried kicking and punching him." There was a load crash in the hall. We all turned around to see Vision on the ground and the Green Goblin out of sight. "Well, crap. He got away again. Okay, Ned come with me. We can try to crack this case and the code to that knife. It's electronical so maybe we can track the other knife in his arm and locate him. All we need to do is... what are doing?" My eyes followed Tony as he walked in my room. "Hey, uhh... what are you doing?"

Ned and I followed him in the room to the computer. "FRIDAY, bring up the file Ned sent Peter." The files popped up on the screen. Tony immediately began to search through them."Peter. Stop screwing around! I want to know what the hell is going on here and how much you know! NOW!" Mr.Stark screamed at me. He raised his voice at me! I brought this on myself though.

"Mr.Stark, I have this under control. Please, just don't get invovled!" I clapped my hands together and began shaking them at Tony. Pleading for him not to ask questions. This was my fight. And my fight alone.

"Peter. I can't just sit back and watch your life fall apart. Please, tell me what's going on. Don't leave me in the dark."

"Like you did to me in Germany?" I looked around and saw everyones expression. Rhodey was standing up now. He looked mad. Pepper seemed concerned and Tony, well... he had no expression. Just like always. He dosen't care. No one cares about this. This is the most important thing to me and nobody was taking it serious. "Okay, fine." I growled. "But first, you need to call May and tell here to get home right now. She could be in danger."

I left them and went to the mess on the floor. My notebook was opened to the back page. On the page was written: 'Till we meet again, Spiderman.' Just great. I'm not to good at keeping this identity thing a secreat.

The next morning everything was back to normal. Ned was taken home, which his parents didn't even notice he was gone. My room looked like new. I got my face cleaned and Dr.Cho had to stitch it up for me. I looked like freaking frankenstein.

Rhodey was sore from the kick I gave him. I apologized every time I saw him. Tony was quite the whole time I talked last night. It was like I poured out my heart to him. I was able to keep it together. I didn't cry at all, which was good.

I told Tony everything I knew and gave him all my notes. My last sentence I said was "I think Oscorp had them murdered by someone who was on the plane. I just can't find who." He sent me off to bed at 3 in the morning. I got three hours of sleep since I woke up at 6 to get ready for school.

This time I wore an ACDC grayish sweat shirt and dark blue jeans. I did not look normal. I've looked like an emo-wanna-be for the past week.

Mr.Stark forced me to agree with him on him taking me to school. Now we were in the car driving to the worst, yet best, place I'm forced to go. Midtown Highschool. He pulled me to the front and parked the car. "Ummm... I don't know if you can park here."

"I don't care. I got May on the next flight home. I also have two armors following her from above and telling me everything that happens. Don't worry about her Pete. She's safe. I'm also going to Oscorp today. I got a meeting with Mr.Osborn himself. We are going to solve this and find who killed your parents. Like two detectives. I can be Sherlock and you can be his partner."

"Why do you get to be Sherlock? I'm the one who started this case."

"And I'm the one finishing it. You stay focused on school. No skipping and I better not get a call today unless you're dieing. Got it?" I opened the door and got out of the car.

As I grabbed my bookbag I replied "Got it. Just please text me if anything happens. Please?" Before Tony could respond I heard a faint voice calling my name: penis Parker. "I gotta go. Bye Mr.Stark! See ya after school." The door slammed shut. I turned and faced the building as if it was haunted. More like I'm haunted in it.

The car sped away and I couldn't help to think May was in trouble. Just like that dream I had. I shouldn't have let her go. But, I had to listen to Stark. I had to focus on my school work. I had to focus on the bullies I was about to face.

 **Hello! Sorry this is so late. I'm gonna focus on Peter's actual life for the next couple of chapters. Please excuse any grammer or spelling mistakes. I read through this about 6 times but I always seem to miss something. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! See ya soon!**


	11. To cross paths

**_PETER PARKER_**

I watched Tony drive off for a while. When I turned around Flash and a new kid was standing in front of me. "Who was that? Your aunts sugar daddy?" He laughed in my face. "BTW, this is Micheal. Micheal, meet Penis Parker. The worlds biggest geek and nerd."

"Nice to meet you." I blunetly said. "I gotta get to class or my babysitter," I looked at Flash and grinned. "Will ground me. Bye!" I walked away before they could do anything. As I was walking I spotted Ned and MJ outside, sitting on a bench together. "Hey! You guys miss me?" I called to them.

"Not really, Parker. People seem to leave us alone when you're not around." MJ smiled innocently at me.

"Fine. I'll just walk away. I don't wanna hang with you nerds anyway." I playfully stepped away from them, but quickly turned back. "JK. How was your day yesterday, MJ."

"It was good. I heard you two had a interesting night." I glared at Ned. He threw his hands up in defense. "I'm just kidding. How was your night though? And why do you have that ridiculous bandage on your face?" She stood up and slung her bookbag over her shoulder.

"I had a little accident. Had to get some stitches. It was only two small ones. You can't even see them. But, Mr.Stark said I have to keep this on." Ned snickered at my answer. I looked back at him as he stood up too and started walking with us to the door. _"Today is going to be a good day._ " I thought with a smile. I was completly wrong.

 ** _TONY STARK_**

I saw the kid in my side mirror watching me drive away. Shortly after I turned on the main road he was confronted by two kids. They were laughing at him, but he pushed them aside and walked ahead. Public school seems hard. I never had the pleasure of going to a public school. I never needed to. Maybe there was a way I could help.

"FRIDAY, put on my to-do list to help Peter today." I put on my turn singal and turned onto another road. I was heading back to the compound, ready for another meeting with Ross about Captain Fugitive.

"Yes, sir." I was halfway back to the conpound when FRIDAY decided to tell me some important information. "I think you should know that Mr.Parker has an extra suit in the school. He also has more webbing." I slammed my hands on the sterring wheel. Should I go and get them? Yeah, I should. The kid could see a man throw a rock at a tree and think it's time to suit up.

I crossed over two lanes and did an illegal u-turn back the other way. "Thanks FRIDAY! I really appreitate it." I pressed down on the gas pedal and cut four people off. I couldn't be late for the meeting. Then I had a wonderful idea. I was going to be late either way. "FRIDAY! Call my girlfriend."

"Which one, sir?"

"Really? We've been over this. There is a difference between girlfriend and a friend that is a girl. Gosh, I really miss JARVIS. Call Pepper." I swear FRIDAY dose that on purpose. The phone started to ring as I turned on the exit back to town.

"Hello? Tony?" Pepper said on the other line.

"Hey, Pepper! I, uh, I just wanted to let you know that I will be late for my meeting with Ross. I thought it would be more responsible to tell you before." I ran a red light and made a sharp right turn. Then I heard sirens come from behind me. "Shit! Pepper just have Ross call me. I got pulled over again."

"Again! Are you kidding me Tony!" Pepper screamed into the phone. "I gotta go. He's here. Bye."

"I mean. At least I can pay all of the tickets. Bye honey. Love you!" She growled at me and hung up. I looked over to the window and saw the officer. He tapped on the window with his index finger. I rolled the window down and took off my sun glasses. Then I placed my hands on the wheels. "Hello, officer. Yes, I know I was speeding and I ran the red light. I'm kinda in a rush, if you couldn't already tell, so could we just get the ticket and I'll be on my way." The officer chuckled at me.

"Sir, can I see your registration for this car and car innsurence." He wrote something on his pad as I leaned over to get what he needed out of the glove department.

"Why are these called glove departments if you have to put papers in them? Why aren't they called paper departments? Well, I guess glove department sounds better." I found the papers and grabbed them. After I had everything I needed I sat up right again.

"Name?" The male officer said with a monotoned voice.

"Stark. You may know me as Tony Stark or Iron Man." I smiled at him. He frowned. "Okay." He looked over the papers and then wrote me a ticket. "Have a good day." He didn't say anything to me. I drove away as he walked back to his car.

I pulled in the parking lot of the school once more. Peter has been in school for about an hour and a half now. He should be in second period. I parked the car as close as I could to the front of the school. When I got out of the car, my phone rang. I took out my ear peice and placed in firmly in my ear. "Hello?"

" _Mr.Stark. I was hoping you'd be here this time."_ Ross retorted.

"You know, this time I actually have a good reason why I'm not there. Maybe, we could wrap this up and reschedule for tomorrow? Same time." I walked up to the main doors and pulled them open. There was another set of doors that lead into the building. I went to the little window and tapped on the glass. The women sitting in the office looked up and smiled. I smiled back.

"Hey, Ross can I call you back?" She opened the door and I put a finger up to say 'give me a second'.

 _"No. I need to talk right now."_

"Okay. Talk away I'm listening." I took the ear peice out and held it in my hand. "No I'm not." The women laughed.

"What can I do for you sir?" The young lady said. She had bright blue eyes and a round face. The brunett jotted something down before turning to me again.

"Uh, yeah... I need to speak with Peter Parker. Kind of an emergency."

"Are you a realitive?"

"No. But, I am in his contact information. Maybe you could pull it up. Tony Stark." She dropped the mug that was in her hand. It crashed to the floor and shattered into a million peices.

"OMG. You are Tony Stark. Umm... our intercome isn't working at the moment. I can take you to his class."

"Oh, I can find it. Just tell me the room number." I smiled as I watched her blush. Her face was beat red.

"Oh, okay. It's room number 416. In the science wing." She pressed a button and the doors unlocked.

"Thanks. But, are you sure this is allowed?"

"If you can't trust Iron Man, who can you trust. Go on ahead. And let us know if any students faint when they see you." I nodded at her and went into the building. I started to wander around, checking out the school. This place seemed safe. But what school of technology can't fix an intercome? That's what I want to know. I found a map of the school on a wall. I hadn't realized someone walk up beside me as I stared at the map.

"You know, Mr.Stark... not many mentors stalk their students." I turned my head to see Peters friend, MJ, standing next to me. I gave her a look before looking back at the map. "You looking for his classroom?" I nodded. "Come with me. I have the same class with him right now."

"You could have said that earlier. What are you skipping class?" She held up a peice of paper that was laminated. On it was a pink rose that said 'Girls Bathroom Pass'. "Oh."

We reached the room, but she stopped. "Can you wait? Like stay out here and count to 60? Just so no one knows I walked you here." I shrugged at her request, but agreed. "Okay, stay out of sight." I leaned against the wall and she went back inside. After I counted to 80 I walked to the door and knocked. Peter was about to get a rude awaking.

A student opened the door, but didn't stay long enough to look at me. Almost every head in the classroom looked up at me as I walked in. Some of them gasps and others started whispering. The teacher looked up at me and smiled. "Hello, what could I do for you?" I heard Ross's faint voice screaming at me.

"Excuse me. I have to answer that." I put the ear peice back in.

" _Stark! Have you been listening?"_

"I haven't heard a word you said. I gotta go. I'll see you when I get back to the compound."

 _"Stark! You are in a heap of trouble.I'm not staying here all day. I have men out there searching for Rogers while you're too busy babysitting."_

"Listen, Ross. I'm not babysitting. I'm just taking care of one of my students while his aunt is away. You have no right to look for Rogers without me! I'll see you in a bit! BYE." I pulled out the ear piece and turned it off. The teacher was looking at me and then looked over to where Peter sat. He had his head phones in and was writing rapidly.

"Are you here for Mr.Parker, Mr.Stark?" All the kids darted their eyes to where Peter sat.

"Yeah, could I just borrow him for a second. I just need to talk to him." She nodded yes and smiled. "Kid!" No responce. "I swear, the world could be exploding and he wouldn't hear it." The class erupted in laughter. "Ned? You mind hitting him?"

"Yeah, sure." He literally smacked Peter's arm. Pete took out his ear buds and frowned at Ned. "He needs to talk to you." He looked up and his face fell.

"Is everything okay, Mr.Stark?" He gulped down some air and smiled nervously at me. "Is May okay?"

"Yeah, everything's fine. Can he step out here for a moment?" I asked his teacher.

"Yes, go on Peter. Don't leave your mentor waiting." The women smiled and gestured for him to go out. Peter stood up and walked towards the door.

"Come on. Obviously, it was a mistake to send you back to school after last night. Maybe you shouldn't be staying at the Avengers facility." I sighed. Hey, everyone was gonna see it on the news or in the newspapers soon. Might as well confirm it for his classmates. Peter didn't think so though.

"Tony." He growled. "That's not helping." I pushed the boy to the door. "I'll be right back Mrs. Warren." He let the door slam behind him, not carring. "What the heck is this? Do you want my life to..." He took a deep breath and stopped. "Sorry, I shouldn't blow up at you. What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing. A little birdie told me you have a suit. I want it in my car right now." I pointed in the direction I came.

"Mr.Stark... I don't have a suit in here." I looked him up and down. He was lying.

"Wow! My Iron senses are tingly. You're lying. Go get it." He groaned and started walking down the hall. He stopped in front of his locker.

"Can you knock the AV out of their system?" He bluntly asked. I did as he requested. He effortlessly lifted up the entire locker strip and snatched the suit. "Here. Can I go back to class?"

"Yeah. Go back to class. Thanks for getting this for me. Have a good day Pete. And don't skip." I pointed at him, trying to seem threatening. After school I'll pick you up, okay."

"Alright, dad." He said sarcastically. He opened the door to his class and went in. "See ya after school."

"Don't go anywhere, okay. I'll be here to pick you up. Thank you for your time, Mrs.Warren. Have a good day everyone. Don't skip school! It's important. Bye, Peter!" I could see the embarresment on his red soaked face. I heard the group of teenagers start to throw questions at Peter, left and right. Obviously he was right and I wasn't helping.

When I got in the car I had to take a moment and process what he said. "He called me dad." I whispered. I knew he was joking and it would never happen again, but it was exciting. For the first time in my life I wanted to run home and tell Pepper we need to have children. I drove away, staring at the school. My heart sank into my chest when I reminded myself, I hadn't called anyone dad since I was 19. I stopped feeling sorry for myself when I realized Peter hadn't called anyone dad since he was four. I smiled a bitter-sweet smile to myself in the rear view mirror.

 ** _PETER PARKER_**

Class went on as it normally did. People picking on me and everything. Flash kept saying it wasn't really Tony Stark and it was just a stunt. I didn't say anything. I focused on my school work and got as much done as I could. I was not staying in my room all day after school doing homework.

By forth period the entire school had heard what happened, even though Flash tried to tell them it wasn't a big deal. "Everyone knew he had an intership with him! Why is this any different?" I heard him yell at lunch. Ned and I laughed the whole lunch period. Everyone was staring at us and talking about us. Not in a bad way though. That was the first...

I was sitting in last period, watching the clock. I never enjoyed art class. I sucked at art. Unlike MJ who was drawing constanly. "I can show you how to draw a proper eye Pete. And a proper face. Who the heck is that supposed to be?" She pointed to my art project.

"It's umm... Luke Skywalker in his younger age." She looked at me and then the papper.

"No. That's some teenage monster. His eyebrows or too high, his nose isn't proportional, and his lips are too thin. You need help if you want to get a good grade. You don't want to fail art class." She took my paper and started earsing my drawing. Eventually she gave up and crumbled up the paper.

"MJ is doing Parkers project again!" A freshmen girl yelled. Our teacher, a small, plump women, walked to our desks and slammed a ruler on my hand.

"What the f*k!" I clamped my hand over my mouth and looked slightly up to see my grumpy old teacher with fury in her eyes. Make that fury in her soul!

"Mr.Parker, you have detention everyday the rest of the week. You will stay until 4 helping me clean the class room. As for you Ms. Waston, you will learn not to give in to peer pressure. You have an ISS for tomorrow." She handed me another paper for my drawing.

"Miss! That's not fair. MJ was only trying to help me. When did it become a crime to help a friend struggling in a class. She wasn't going to do my project for me. She was merely going to show me how to draw it proportional and then let me do it." I couldn't help but glare at the small girl that ratted me out.

"Mr.Parker! Silence! If you knew how to hold your tounge I would have been more lenient. You're 14 and should know how to draw correctly." She stomped her foot to the ground. Everytime she is pissed at a student she stomps at them.

"I'm 15... If you would learn to accept not everyone has the same talent and art style, then maybe more people would pass your class." I mumbled under my breath. A ruler came down towards my hand again. I knew it was coming and without thinking, I caught it inches away with my opposite hand. "You are not going to hit me. I'm going to the office." I ripped the ruler from her grasp and stomped out the door. Maybe I was making a mistake. Maybe I wasn't.

I entered the office and saw the look on my principals face. I made a mistake. "Peter! Nice to see you're face again. Please, sit down." I took a set in front of his desk. "Tell me what happened."

"MJ was helping me with my art project and Ms. Scrum accused her of doing it for me. She was only trying to show me how to draw correctly and then send me off on my own. Then this stupid freshmen yelled to the class we were cheating or some crap. Then the next thing I know the teacher hit me with this." I tosaed the metal ruler on his desk. "You can see where she hit me." I held up my hand and he nodded. I continued with my story of what happened. My principal didn't interrupt and nodded at me the whole time.

"Okay, so a disagreement in the classroom." He picked up the ruler and looked at it intensely. "She called and said she sent you. Is that true?"

"What? No! I walked out because she tried to hit me again. I grabbed it and took it for evidence and she does this all the time. Hits kids and tells us we suck. She is not a good art teacher. Good at art, but not the teaching part." Yeah, I was going to tell him everything.

"Well, Peter. I know how you feel. But, you can't scream the "f" word in class. You also can't yank things out of your teachers hand. Therefore you will be serving detention in here. Cleaning." I slumped over the back of my chair. Tony was gonna kill me! "You can start by going and getting Michelle. She'll serve it with you. Bring your stuff in here." He picked up the phone and dailed a number as I walked out.

Now I'm going to have to call Mr.Stark and tell him not to come get me. The bell rang and hundreds of kids flooded in the hallway. Many were like fish swimming together. If one got left behind, the others would all turn back to find her or him. All these cliques disgust me. I hate high school. No, I hate the people I go to school with.

I was almost back to class when I spotted MJ with my bag, heading the opposite direction. I started sprinting to catch up with her. My senses went off, but it was too late. Flash had stuck his foot out and made me trip. I fell and slammed my face in the ground.

I didn't really know what happened until I sat up. I sat on the floor with my legs up to my knees, covering my ears. The impact made a load pitched ringing filtrate through them. I felt something roll down the face, but ignored it. Everyone in the hallway was screaming or panicking. I lifted my head to see MJ in front of me. She was trying to say something to me, but I couldn't hear her. I let go of my head and looked up at Flash.

He knealt down next to me and touched my shoulder. I could barly hear him say "I'm sorry. Are you okay?" But, I didn't respond. Eventually the loud noise left. Once it did I looked up to see a crowd had gathered around me.

"Peter, It's okay. We sent Flash to get a teacher." MJ said in a calming voice.

"I'm okay, really. I just-" I looked at my blood soaked hands. My stitches had opened up. "You've gotta be kidding me! I'm gonna kill him!" I stood up only to fall back down. My head was spinning in fast circles. "MJ, help me to the bathroom, please."

"I really don't think you should move Peter." I tried standing again, this time a achieved my goal. I leaned against the lockers and began to force myself to walk. "Peter! Sit back down!"

"MJ! I've been shot, poisoned, and beat up this week. I'm still alive. I'm fine." Obviously, I wasn't since I just announced my lifes story to about a hundred people. "I just need to clean off the blood. Dr.Cho showed me what to do if my stitches came undone." Suddenly, I felt a arm wrap around my waist. MJ took my other arm and wrapped it around her shoulder.

"Come on super boy. We'll go to the clinic after." She walked me to the bathroom, but stopped at the entrances. "Umm..." I pointed to the girls bathroom and she nodded. Once we were inside she let go. "So, I was there when you got shot. Poisoned? You were out because you were posioned? Why didn't you say anything?"

"I don't know. I guess Tony didn't want me to say anything." I took off my bandage and grimanced at the wound. "Yeah, I can't fix this. Let me text Mr.Stark." I got out my phone and called him instead. He answered in a higher pitched, angry voice.

 _"Where the heck are you? I' ve been out here waiting for you and they said a student was badly injuried inside. They won't let anyone in or out until they find him and-"_ I looked at MJ and winced. My head was killing me.

"Mr.Stark! I'm the one that was hurt. I went to the bathroom to clean my head. My stitches busted open." I heard the phone click off on the other line. "Great. He's pissed."

"No, I'm worried. Let me see your head." Mr.Stark rushed in the girls bathroom while shoving his phone in his back pocket. He grabbed my arm and had me sit down. It was a really akward moment. First, we were in the girls restroom. Second, he was leaning over me with this expression I've only ever see him do when he's with Ms.Potts. It's weird. But more importantly, how did he find me?

"I'm fine. There isn't that much blood. My sticthes only came out a little." I forced myself up and he took a step back. I grabbed a paper-towel with one quick swipe. I gently placed it on my head as I went for the exit. "Let's go. I have a detention to serve."

My principal was nice enough to let us slide with a luch detention. I didn't even know high school still did lunch detentions, but I guess he can do whatever he wants. We went back to the tower after dropping MJ off at her house. She had missed the bus and subway. We didn't want her to wait for another hour to get home. "We insist," Tony had said. "Come on kid, get in the danm car. We don't have all day." He smiled as he said it to her. She smiled back and eventually got in the car.

I was sitting in my empty room doing what work I had left. Two hours had passed since Tony told me he would be in my room to talk to me. He never came. My phone buzzed and when I looked at the caller ID my heart filled with joy. Then immediatly sunk because know I had to explain my day to my aunt.

"Hello?" I said as I swipped the green button. There was a muffled scream followed by a crash. " May?! May? Are you there? Are you alright? Hello! Don't worry I'm gonna-" My aunts soothing voice came over the speaker.

"Honey, calm down. One of the flight attendents tripped and fell. I got up to help her. What's wrong, darling? You seem flustered." If she only knew. I went into detail about what happened earlier that day and the previous night. She asked why I needed stitches and I just couldn't lie to her. So, I told her the truth. I told her my research and the Green Goblin. I left out the part about Spider-Man and putting Ned in danger. "Oh, dear! You are never going to his house again unless I'm there with you. I should be home by tomorrow if it's the Lords willing and the creek don't rise." She chuckled.

My young and 'hot' aunt (that's what a lot of people call her) has this skill for making old sayings seem new and in style. She has a ton load of old tricks up her sleeve.

We had the longest conversation we had ever had over the phone. When I hung up the same timer read 2:43, meaning I talked to her for 2 hours and 43 minutes straight. During our talk I had become extremely hot, so I took off my shirt and jeans and threw them on my bed. I didn't bother putting my clothes back on because I had to conplete my homework. So, I sat down in my gray boxers and started to work. I finished just when Tony knocked on my door.

I swear, he doesn't give you enough time to even twitch after knocking. My door flung open before I could even turn around. I sat on my stool acting like everything was normal. My earbuds were in, so he probably thought I didn't hear him. "Hey! Hey, kid?" I spinned around trying to look shocked. It worked. I tore out my ear buds and smiled slightly. "Umm... dinner's on the table. We-We've been waiting fir you. I'd recommend you get dressed first." Then he started to scan the room like he was looking for something. He stood there for a moment with his hand on the door knob. "There any girls in here? Or boys? I don't know... what you go for. Nevermind..." With that he slapped his face and shut the door. I couldn't help but burst out in laughter. "I hear you in there!" he called with a hint of sarcasm.

Once I was dressed, I headed down to the dining room. The table was set with dishes and food that Pepper had prepared. Spaghetti and bread sticks were placed neatly in an organized manner. Sauces and other toppings, like cheese and olives, were placed around the large green bowl that sat in the center of the table. "This all looks good. What's the occasion?" Tony sat at the head of the table on one side and Vision on the other. Pepper sat to the left of Tony, Rhodey on the right. I took a seat next to Pepper. She made me feel welcomed and wanted. Not that the others didn't. I guess it's because she reminds me of May and, gosh, was I missing May!

"No occasion. Actually, you finally getting better. Oh, and I won't break it to May you go both ways. It's really none of my business who's in your room." I spit out the water I was drinking all over the table. I started laughing uncontrollably at his comment. The others sat there confused. Rhodey just rolled his eyes and started filling his plate with food. I've never laughed so much in my life!

"Who-who was in your room?" Pepper said in her concerned voice. I laughed even harder. Tony joined in with me and I've got to be honest, I've never seen him laugh. When Pepper gets angry or concerned her voice gets higher. She looked at me and then at Tony. Mr.Stark began to explain what happened and I assured them I was straight. Not like there was anything wrong with it, I just like girls too much.

That night was a good night. It helped me get my mind off all my problems. I actually was able to sleep without having any nightmares. "If only every night could be this way." I said to the shadows that loomed over me in my dark room. "I hate the word 'if'..." Then I fell into a deep slumber.

 **Well that was long! So glad I could update again! I had the pleasure of getting a new phone and so there shouldn't be too many mistakes anymore. Hope you liked it. I'm just going to say this now... the next chapter will probably be a little more emotional. Just a heads up. Nothing big, but definitely emotional... Have a great week!**


	12. Rule 4

**Rule 4: Always be aware of your surroundings.**

I dashed down the steps of the building. School was going to be a pain today. I have detention after and I have to face my art teacher. I decided I should apologize to her. I should be more considerate and respectful to my elders. This whole situation is just making me feel guilty.

Happy waited for me to get in the car. I wanted to sit in the front, but he didn't want me to. I didn't argue, instead I tossed my bag in the back and flopped in. To my suprise someone else was in the car. I'd never seen this women before, but she was pretty.

She had long and silky dark brown hair that was carefully placed in a bun on top of her head. When she smiled at me I could feel the warmth and calmness radiat from her spirit. Her deep blue eyes also made the women irresistible. What ever man had her was lucky.

After a moment of glancing at her from time to time, she turned to me and said hello. I said 'hi' back and she nodded. "My name is Maria Hill by the way." She put out her hand and I took it. We shook hands before I told her my name. "I've heard a lot about you, Peter. You seem like a very nice young man." Finally! Someone who doesn't call me a child.

"So, I take it you know Mr.Stark." I said without thinking. I slapped my palm on my forehead. "Of course you would know him." She laughed at me before responding.

"Yes, I know Tony Stark. I worked with him when SHIELD was still an operation. Of course I work _for_ _him_ now. My car broke down and Happy offered to take me home." She gestured to the front seat. Happy nodded to the rearview mirror and half smiled.

"Wow! I never thought Happy could smile." He then frowned at me and rolled his eyes.

"I'm nice to those I like, kid." I started laughing and shrugged off his comment. The divider window started to roll up and clicked when it reached it's destination; the top of the car.

We sat in silence the whole way to school. Happy stopped the car and I grabbed my bag. "It was nice to meet you Ms. Hill." I waved bye to them as they drove away. When I turned to face the building a small shiver ran down my spine. Like always, I knew something was wrong. The building had an erriy silence to it, even though there were kids talking all around me. I walked to first period with my head down, but very much alert. My algebra class was still empty, free from any bullies. I took my seat in the third row, the fith seat.

My bag slumped over on the floor next to me. My jacket firmly wrapped around my body. I laid my head on my desk and tightly shut my eyes. My senses were going crazy for no apparent reason. Maybe it was just me being paranoid? I'll find out sooner or later.

Three boys entered the room. This time they didn't bother me until I looked up. They had taken their seats, but immediately stood when my eyes were open. "Poor penis Parker. How's your head?" They laughed.

"It was fine... but I'm having this headache that keeps coming back. Right now I have three." I smirked as I saw the fire in the biggest ones eyes. I crossed my arms and leaned back in my chair, like I've seen Stark do multiple times.

"Listen kid," The senior said. "You keep your mouth shut when your elders are speaking to 'ya." Can you believe these kids? I just rolled my eyes and stood up, I had 10 minutes before the bell rang and I was not spending it in here. I walked past the yougest. He looked at his 'leader' as to ask what he should do. I made it to the door before someone grabbed my arm.

Where Flash is just a verbal bully, these guys are physical. They don't give a crap about anything or anyone. Lucky for me, the leader of this gang has me by the arm. "Look, I'm not looking for any trouble. Just let me go, please." The boy smiled at me a vicious grin, but let go of my arm.

What a great way to start your day, right? I took a step away from them before they started to laugh. The oldest grabbed my shoulder and patted it. "Come on Parker... we're just joking with you." I smiled nervously at him and rubbed my neck.

"Oh, okay... very funny. Can I leave then?" They went back to their seats and I quickly dashed out the door. I found Ned and MJ at my locker after wandering around aimlessly. "Hey guys... how are you?"

"There you are! We thought you died. What happened? Did you fight anyone? Did they hurt you? Should I mention the thing?" Ned spat. MJ and I rolled our eyes.

"No, Ned... no to everything you just said. I just ran into the Robinson gang." The color from Neds face drained and the annoyed expression on MJs was replaced with concern. "Nothing happened. They were just picking on me."

"Yeah, well remember what they did to Flash? They picked on him, made it seem everything was fine... and then went after him after school!" He jumped at me and put his arms up, trying to look scary. I laughed at him and turned to go back to class. "Where were they?"

"My first period. They should be gone by now. Except for the leader, he has class with me." The bell rang and we all separated. When I returned to class, the teacher still wasn't in the room. Everyone was in their assigned seats, already doing the warm-up on the bored.

I've never seen everyone do that so I knew something was up. I walked to my seat and saw a note card on it. I picked it up and read it.

" _You mess with me, kid. I mess with you. Enjoy your extended stay with Iron Man."_

 _~Green Goblin_

"Did anyone see who put this on my chair? I need to know." I looked around and saw everyone slightly glance at one another. They looked utterly scared to speak. One girl started to speak up, when Robison shushed her. Her eyes darted to the door and back at me. I turned my head to see... Pepper?

"Ms.Potts? What's wrong?" I grabbed my heavy bag effortlessly and headed to the door. "What's going on?"

"Come on... Tony's in the car. We have to go, now." I nodded and followed her in the hallways. Some kids who came in late stared at us in the hallway. A couple of boys whistled at Pepper. Those kids quickly scurryed off to class after Pepper glared at them. We made our way to the main entrance and left.

"You know... I've missed so many days I may be taken to court." We reached the car. Pepper didn't say a word. Her eyes spoke for her. Something was definitely wrong. She looked terrified, worried, and depressed. She pointed to the back seat and I got in. She took the front. In the car, Tony sat in the middle section and Ms.Hill sat next to the window. Tony's eyes looked away from me right away. The screen in the car was turned on a news channel.

I leaned forward to see it better because I couldn't believe what I was seeing. On the screen was a crashed air plane. A crashed air plane. The passenger list was popped up on the screen. I scanned it and spotted a name I was hoping I wouldn't find. We were driving in the city in silence. My eyes stared at the screen in disbelief.

It couldn't be. That wasn't the plane Tony said she was on! "You told me she was on a private jet and you had suits following her." I wasn't sad. I couldn't even bring myself to cry at the moment. I was furious. Furious at Tony. At the Green Goblin. He did this. I know it.

"I know. She was boarded on the wrong plane. I called the airport this morning and they said they had to put her on that one. My jet never arrived." He whispered to me. He lowered his head like he was ashamed of what happened.

I punched the car door with too much strength. It flew off, behind us. Then I had a better idea. I was gonna get the Goblin and find out who he was. "Peter! Are you crazy! You just broke the door off!"

"Is that all you're worried about?" I hissed. "Your things?" We stared at one another for a moment until I turned back to the TV. A women news reporter was at the crash.

 _"So, far there have been no survivors from the crash. Police are looking into it, trying to figure out what knocked this plane that was almost at its landing sight, out of the sky."_ There was an explosion behind her and she screamed. Next smoke filled the area, but not any smoke. Smoke from a bomb. The Green Goblin flew up on his glider and took the microphone out of her hands. She fell back and tried to crawl away, but Goblin picked her up by her throat.

" _Are you listening, Spider-Man? I hope you've been getting my mail."_ He laughed. " _If you're watching and want revenge... meet me at my place of business. Oscorp."_ He squeezed the womens neck. She coughed and gasped for air. He dropped the mic and Took her small head in his hands and twisted. There was a snap and a loud popping sound. Her body went limp and he let go. He laughed into the camera and then kicked it. The station went out, static replaced the nightmare. I handed Tony the note I got from him, then crawled on the hood of the car.

"Peter! Peter, you're walking straight into a trap! Come back!" Tony yelled after me. I looked down to see him leaning out the hole slightly. I looked back up and scanned my surroundings. When I looked back down at him he had his hand reached out to me. "There's no buildings on the highway, kid. Get back in the car." I stood from the place I was crouched down at. Out of my pocket I pulled out a mask I made. You can never be too careful when you're a supper hero. Which means you should always be prepared.

I pulled it over my head and stepped back. Then I leaped into the air and landed on the Walmart truck that was in front of us. I looked back once more to see Tony being pulled back in the car. He did not look happy with my decision. "Mr.Stark!" I yelled. Something came flying to me from the front window. I reached out and caught it in my hand. I noticed it was a comlink. I put it in my ear. "Can you hear me?" I screamed against the wind. Tony responded.

 ** _TONY STARK_**

Peter caught the com link I had Happy toss to him. He put it in his ear as we trailed the truck closely. "Can you hear me?" He screamed out loud. The volume of his voice made all of us wince.

"Yeah, you don't need to scream, kid. You just burst all our ear drumbs. Anyway... What the f*k do you think you're doing?! Get your a* back in this car right now. You're in shock and you can't- and there he goes." Peter started to jump from car to car. Gracefully landing on the car tops with a small thud. "Happy, speed up!" The car jerked to the left as Happy flew around the truck. He cut him off and the car blew his horn. It was hard to hear anything with the door gone. My next project will be tech that helps replace doors while driving...

I heard something through the com and realized Peter was crying. He was sobbing. I leaned out the gap in the car and spotted him on top of someones car. He was on his hands and knees. The car made a sharp turn and he flew off it, landing in the middle of the highway. He didn't move. "Gosh dang it!! FRIDAY! I need my suit, now!" I watched Peter and he stayed where he was. Finally, he stood up and ran fastly in the middle of the highway. He sprinted for a couple of minutes before catching a ride on a school bus. The kids in the bus looked like they were Peters age. They stared at him as he crawled across fhe windows. I'm guessing that the bus was taking the kids on a feild trip somewhere.

The bus took the exit back towards Peters school. "Happy! Follow the bus! FRIDAY? Where's my suit?"

"All systems or down. Turning on back up power systems. The tower has been hacked sir. I am sending Vision your way now." Happy surved the car to the right. He tried cutting off two cars to get to the exit the bus had taken, but he was driving too fast.

"It's okay, take the exit down here. We know where Peter's going. We just got to meet him there." I turned to see Maria pulling out a gun and loading it. I smiled at her. Some things never change. We took the next exit and raced towards town. Peter started to rapidly talk to us. "Kid, slow down!"

" _Look, Mr.Stark. I can handle this. This is my fight. Not yours. Stay out of it, please. I know what I need to do."_ I sighed to myself. He's never going to realize that it doesn't have to be his fight. He's so scared to let others get close to him...

I didn't say anything else. Weather he likes it or not, I'm not letting him do this alone. From the noise coming from his side of the coms, I could tell he was swinging on his webs. He reached town before we did. Crap! He must be on automatic speed.

"Friday? Find out who hacked our systems. And tell Vision we don't need his help, but be ready. He's our backup." Friday began to do the things I told her. "See if you can track May Parkers phone too. She has to be alive."

 ** _PETER PARKER_**

The wind rushed passed me as I swung over New York. No matter how many times I do this, it'll never be the same each time. The feeling of flying is great. Just imagine you're on a swing as a child. You have your eyes closed and you're swinging to the highest point possible. Now multiple that feeling by 20, and that's how it feels. Except, as a child swinging you have someone to catch you. I have no one. Especially if May didn't... if she didn't make it.

I sent a silent prayer to heaven. Asking God to keep her safe. I hadn't prayed in so long, I doubt God would answer now. But what I learned from children's church, he should listen to me either way.

I landed on a building a few miles away from Oscorp. Tony said he had a meeting with Osborn yesterday, but he didn't go. He said he had to postpone it for a meeting with Ross. Being famous is hard. It sucks too. I wish I could just forget all of this and be normal Peter Parker. But like Ned told me, nobody wants that. What a great friend he is. But he's truthful, which I'm greatful for.

I ran over one of the buildings and jumped to the next. I needed to preserve my webbing for this fight since Iron Man took my good suit away. I'm actually in blue jeans, a long sleeved red shirt, and an old Spider-man mask I made. The ones that look like goggles. At least I got the color scheme correct.

I was one mile away, ready to jump over another building when I was stopped in my tracks. Iron Man flew up from the alley way. His right hand was out and ready to fight. "Mr.Stark, I told you I need to fight this on my-" Then he freaking shot me! He fired up his repulsor beam on his hand and shot me in the chest with it. It was on stun but hurt like crazy since he was three feet away from me! "Okay, not Tony Stark!" I dodged a shot from him. This time it was on instant kill. Why does Tony even have these modes? I would never use that. I wonder if he has.

I turned my thoughts back on the suit trying to kill me. "Mr.Stark!?" I screamed, hoping the com would pick it up. Nothing. No response. "Happy?! Mr. Stark? Ms.Potts! Ms. Hill???!!! Tony!?" There was no response I jumped behind the suit and kicked it full force. I knocked it on the ground in front of me. I started to run towards it when another suit came at me. I jumped up and kicked out. It caught my leg and started to twist it. I had to get loose before it broke my leg in half, so I shot out a web towards the building on the opposite side of the street. I yanked on it. I heard a pop and screamed in pain. I was on the other side of the street, but I was useless. My leg was popped out of place and three suits were coming at me now. I sat up from where I landed.

"They see me as a threat. I wonder if Tony programmed them not to attack certain people." He probably could and did, but I can't take my mask off. Then I heard someone scream in my ear. "Peter!?" Tony yelled. "Are you okay? The system shut down, but we heard you yelling." He sounded worried.

Next Peppers voice filled my ear. "Honey? We heard you scream are you in pain? What's happening? We're at Oscorp. We don't see you anywhere!" I smiled slightly as I stood up, putting all my pressure on my left leg. One of the suits swooped down and grabbed me. I screamed in suprise. "Peter? Peter!?"

"Look... for the Iron Man suits shooting a kid with a mask! Actually, about to drop a kick with a mask! Ahhh!" I slammed my good knee in the suits arc reactor. It sparked a couple of times before the small blue glow went out. It fell from the sky, so did I. The suit had a grip on me that made it very hard to pry the metal fingers curled around my leg and shoulder. We were falling fast. I tried to shoot out a web and catch a building, but the armor kept getting in my way.

"Kid, I'm here. I got Friday to power down the suits. Where are you?" I felt a blast of wind and saw him fly past me. He flew right past me! Maybe, it was a different suit? I don't know. All I know is that I couldn't say anything. I tried calling to him, but I was frozen still. I fumbled with the armor a little. I finally got a good grip on it and shoved it away from me. Now it was just me falling. I shot out a web, last minute. I was too close to the ground though. I swung into a crowd of people. Some teenager girls squilled and reached for their boyfriends as I crashed on top of them.

They all stood up, but I stayed down. I opened my eyes and grunted. "Are you okay?" One of the girls asked.

"Yeah, yeah... just give me a minute." I put my hands on my head and sighed. "Iron Man? Can you here me?" I asked. The group of kids didn't move on. They looked even more interested. A crowd had gathered around me. Great.

"Yeah, I'm here. Where are you? Nevermind, FRIDAY found you. I'm coming your way after I clean these suits up."

"Okay." I stood up reaching out for nothing. I was on my feet, but was instantly knocked back to the ground. I had forgotten how my leg was popped out of place. I huffed and screamed in pain. "Oh, God. Oh, God... It's okay. Get it together Spider-Man." The same teenage girl beant down. She stared at me with her crisp, cool blue eyes. Her smile wide and vibrant from her extremely white teeth. She had a small button nose. Her platinum blonde hair was straightened, not a hair out of place.

"You're hurt, Spider-Man." She frowned at me.

"How could you tell I was Spider-Man? My costume's out of whack." She shook her head and laughed.

"You just said you're name and I recognize the mask. It's the first one you had." She reached out an arm to me and I took it. The girl pulled me up and leaned me against the wall. "I'm-"

That's when I realized I've meet this girl before. "Gwen, right? Gwen Stacy?" She looked at me confused. "You work at Oscorp right? I'm not a fan of that place." As I rambled on about how I've seen her working there and other nonsense, my spider senses screamed at me to move. I jumped on her, pulling her back from where I laid. Sure enough, two knife looking weapons landed where my face would have been. "Shit!" I looked up to find the Green Goblin hovering over us. "Can't you give a guy a break? Btw, you're in deep trouble. Hacking Tony Starks systems. That's just low."

"Better keep Stark happy. I have a feeling you're going to be staying with him for a while. He's the only family you have know." My chest tightened. So, it was true. May was gone and dead. "Yes, she's dead. And you're next!" He flew at me with full speed. I can't handle this! All this drama and fighting every single day. But that's what heros do.

The problem... this hero couldn't move. I was in so much shock. My leg was killing me, my mind racing alongside my anxiety. Yep, I was having an anxiety attack. May was gone. "Go ahead." I whispered.

"What?!" I heard Gwen screech. "Spider-Man! You have to move." I moved all right, I dropped to my knees and lowered my head. I looked like I was ready for the gulliotine or an axe to my throat. "Spider-Man! This is suicide!" She wanted to help, but was dragged away with the others teens.

I heard screams, yells, crying even, but my mind couldn't process any of it. Only at the last moment I snapped out of it. The blade coming straight for my face was stopped. I hand snatched it out of the air, centermeters away from my skull.

"Ummm... Okay, anyway. Let's get this over with." My greif had turned into anger. The man, if you can eve call him that, who killed my aunt was standing right in front of me. I sent the blade back in his direction in a swift move. It peirced his side and he screamed.

"You really want this on your concious. The blood on your hands?" He slumped on his glider. I heard Tony land behind me in his armor. He said my name through the coms. I didn't care what he thought of the next sentence I was about to say.

"I've already got blood on my hands. Might as well add some that is worth it." I was startled by what I said. This isn't like me at all.

"I helped make a monster." He hissed. He then laughed visiously. "You're one thing you can't control... your anger. You have another Hulk on your hands Tony." He flew higher above us. "You should look into the people he's killed. Killing the innocent that is." And just like that he was gone. I watched as he went. My phone buzzed in my pocket and I took it out.

"Hello?" I asked like nothing happened.

"Peter? Is that you?" My chest exploded with relief.

"May? May!" I couldn't stay here and talk. I had to be higher. So I shot a wweb to the nearest building and pulled myself off the ground with a grunt. I didn't know where I was going, I just kept swinging.

"Oh, honey! Have you seen what was on the news! It was horrible. I'm so lucky I got off that plane. Well, I don't know if missing the plane and being stuck in Iceland is lucky. The plane ran out of fuel and when we stopped I missed the reboreding of the flight." I sank to the ground of of the closet roof top. I looked around and realized I was home.

"Oh my gosh, May! I was so worried. I thought you... I thought..." I started to cry in my hands.

"Oh, honey. I know. That's why I called. I knew what you and Mr.Stark would have thought. I'll be home in three days. The next available flight isn't until then." I smiled to myself. May was okay. She was alive because of her poor time management problem. No, it's not a problem. It's a blessing in disguise!

"No. You're coming home today. I'm sending Mr.Stark after you. He'll fly in his suit and pick you up. I want you home now. That was no accident, May. Something big is happening and now you're involved. This is all my fault. If I would have listened to Mr.Stark. None of this would have happened. I'm a horrible kid." I burried my face in my lap. My knees were tucked up to my chest. Tears flowed down my face freely.

"Your not a bad kid," Mr.Stark landed on the roof. He opened his suit and came out, smiling at me. "You're learning. I've done the same things."

I looked up at him with tears stained on my face. "Yes I am. You don't understand..." I looked back down. Tony took the phone from my hand. He started talking to May and explaining everything except me being Spider-Man. I heard the phone click off and felt his arm wrap around my shoulder.

"What's eating you kid? Is it what that thing said about having blood on your hands?" He whispered the second sentence to me. I didn't respond. "Come on, now. We got to take car of that leg of yours." I stood up and turned to the edge of the building. Tony haulted to a stop. His soft worried eyes staring at me. "Peter?" I slammed my leg on the edge of the wall. My leg popped back in place. I admit it was painful, but my healing factor immediately kicked in. "You didn't have to do that."

"I deserved it." I shrugged and went to him. "Can I stay here?" He shook his head no. "You can stay with me." I whispered. He sighed heavily.

"Okay. I want an explanation about what he said." I agreed. Tony locked up his suit and we walked down the fire escape steps to my window.

 **Hello! Hope you all have been having a goid life! I think this id the best it's gonna get... lol! Hope you enjoyed the chapter. The next is gonna be a bit chill. I'm gonna give Peter a break from this crazy life.**


	13. Secretly revealing secrets

**Peter** **Parker**

 ** _Rule # 5: It's simple... sometimes you have to fall into the trap, to get the bait._**

I didn't say anything for a while. Tony was asking me questions, trying to get me to talk. He stopped after question 15. I guess he realized I wasn't ready to spill the beans. He looked at me with sympathy in his eyes, but he never showed it to me. That's just how he is. I guess you could say we're similar. We both hide our feelings.

"Okay, I'll be right back." He stood up and walked in the direction of the bathroom. I stayed seated at the kitchen table, drinking a cup of hot green tea with honey and 2% milk. It's not really an American thing to have milk in your tea, but I like it that way. A couple of minutes later Tony returned to the room. Right when he was in view I started talking. He quickly looked up from his phone as I told him my story.

"When I first got my powers..." I breathed in as Tony sat down across from me. He didn't take his eyes off me at all. "I was testing them out at an abandoned warehouse. I was supposed to pick up May from the bus stop that night so she didn't walk by herself in the dark. I didn't show up. When I did get home... my uncle Ben was furious at me. We got into an argument and-and I ran out of the house. I didn't care that I made May cry and that I hurt Ben. I was so mad at everything. I had this power that I wanted to show off." I paused for a brief moment. I thought Tony would say something, but he didn't. So I continued with my secret.

"I went to a nearby gas station to get something. The guy at the front desk was a jerk to me because I was three pennies short. I, ummm, I started to walk away when a man behind me pulled out a gun. He robbed the store and tossed me the drink I was trying to buy. I caught it and walked out. I could have stopped him, but I didn't. I could have left the drink. But I didn't. I wanted my revenge on everything and anything..." I couldn't say the next sentence. I just couldn't finish.

Tony cleared his throat and repositioned himself in his chair. "Peter," I looked up at him. My eyes were filled with tears again. "How does that make you have blood on your hands? Yeah, what you did was wrong, but that-" I put my hand up to stop him.

"I'm not finished." I whispered.

"Okay, continue." So, I did. I needed this off my chest. The guilt and the shame that weighed me down was safe with Tony.

"When I walked out... I saw some commotion on the other side of the street. It was the robber and another man... the man was trying to stop the robber. The gun went off and-and..." I sighed. He didn't have to know it was my uncle that died, right? "I went over to the man who was shot. He died while holding my hand."

"Peter, I understand how you feel, but that wasn't your fault. You didn't do that intentionally. You-" I stood up and walked to the kitchen sink. I slammed the cup of tea doen. The cup didn't break, but it did make a loud noise.

"You don't understand! No one understands!" I walked quickly towards him pointing my finger at him.

"Peter, I know you feel guilty about it, but it was that mans choice to try to stop him." I closed my eyes as my breaths filled the room with noise. The only noise. You could here a pen drop from outside the apartment.

"No. That man... that man was my Uncle Ben. I could have stopped that robber. But... I didn't. I didn't and he killed Ben. And then I went to find that man. I found him alright. But, I didn't know what I was doing. I was spaced out and in shock. While we were fighting I accidentally knocked him out the window and he fell to his death. I got blood on my hands. I'm fifteen and responsible for two deaths. Almost three." The room was quite again. "Please don't be mad. Please don't tell May I'm responsible for her husbands death." I whispered as Tony stood up and walked over to me. The next thing I know, my head was on his shoulder and my arms wrapped around him.

"That's not a hug, kid. I'm just getting the door for 'ya." I couldn't help but laugh at his joke. I thought back about the first time I rode in the car with him. I pulled away from him and smiled.

"Thanks, Mr.Stark." He smiled back at me, before turning to the TV. "Hey, while we're here... you wanna play more of that Star Wars game?" As a response he grabbed a controller and started getting the game ready. Together, we played for hours. Passing levels faster than Thors lighting. We finished the last level of the game around five in the evening.

Once we were finished, I turned everything off. "You wanna go back now?" I began to gather my things in the kitchen, but to my surprise, Tony didn't want to leave.

"You know," He stood up from the couch and moved to the kitchen. Placing his hands on the back of one of the dining room chairs, he continued. "The whole reason I took this job was to get to know you better and to get some quiet time. Nobody has gotten that yet. Why don't I take a vacation at your house."

"Sure! That would be great! But, May's coming home. You're going to get her, right?" His face told me he lied to me once again. "What is your deal, dude? Why can't you just tell me what's going on?"

"Peter, you were in shock. I couldn't tell you until... until you snapped out of it. Now listen, kid. I've been looking into this. This has nothing to do with you. But we have reason to believe that the Goblin is Osborne. Vision and Rhodey are going to escort May to Hawaii. She's gonna get a vacation. They're going to keep her safe and-"

"And intergate her. She knows nothing! She doesn't even know I'm Spider-Man! Ben was the one, the one who knew! About my parents. He knew and know he's dead because of me!" It took everything in me not to run to my room, crying. I couldn't do that. I was already looking so weak. Tony reached out to take my hand. I jerked away, moving back in the living room. "I'm not five, Mr.Stark. I don't need you to hold my hand. May is not going. She's coming home." I crossed my arms and flopped on the couch.

"Look. You have no say in the situation. You may not be five, but you are 14!" He yelled. I looked back at him with a frown on my face.

"I'm 15. About to be 16. You don't even know when my birthday is, do you? I know when yours is. I know more about you than you know about Pepper." He was boiling mad now. If steam came out of people like the cartoons, Tony would make the fire alarm go off. I looked back at the TV. We went from best buds to babysitter and child fighting over bedtime in less than five minutes.

I felt his presence looming over me. I don't know why, but I became fearful. I felt like he was going to strangle me. "Peter," He said in a calm voice. "Go to your room. Now." There's something about adults calmly saying now instead of yelling it. I jumped up and sprinted down the hall. I shoved my door open and slammed it shut. I laid down on my bed. Tears swelled up in my ears. Although it was only around dinner time, I decided to cry myself to sleep. No one would know. No one would see me.

The next morning I woke up in a daze. Nightmare after nightmare kept waking me up in the middle of the night. One dream scared me so much, I had to leave my room. I was in the kitchen, sitting on the floor since Tony was asleep on the couch. I didn't want to wake him up. The thing is, I feel asleep on the cold kitchen floor. I was having another nightmare. This one about me getting Tony and May killed. I jerked awake to find Tony standing over me.

He didn't see me wake up. At least that's what I'm thinking because he bent over and picked me up. He carried me to my room, struggling the whole way there. I'm sure he was still half asleep. When I was back in bed I opened my right eye slightly. Tony was sitting at my desk, staring at me. I saw him smile at me when I wrapped my arms around my pillow.

I don't remember falling back asleep, but this time I didn't wake up until morning. I leaned over and turned off my alarms on my phone. It was time for me to go to school. I grabbed the first shirt and jeans in my draw. I got dressed, combed my hair, and brushed my teeth. My stomach growled at me. Not eating last night was killing me. I actually didn't eat anything but two packets of pop-tarts yesterday.

As I stumbled out of my room, I realized I would have to face Tony. I braced myself and walked into the open. I was expecting to see him sitting at the table eating or working. But what I found was a note on the table. I picked it up quickly and read it.

 _"Dear Pete, I flew back to my place to get some things. I expect you to be ready by the time I get back. No exceptions today. You're staying in school. I sent in an excuse for yesterday. Don't tell anyone May is still alive. We need everyone to think she's dead, so the enemy won't try to kill her again. I'll back by 6."_

"Okay, Peter... he should be back any minute." I told myself. I grabbed my bag instead of breakfast. And just as I heard the door knob begin to turn, I jumped out the window. I took the note anand shot out a web on the table to show I had seen it. On my way to school, I stopped at a small diner and got myself some pancakes to go. I made it to school on time.

I was sitting in first period ignoring everyones stares and whispers. Finally the bell rang and math class began. "Morning, class. Open your math books to page 62 and do all the problems on the board. You will turn this in at the end for a grade." My math teacher paused and looked at me confused. "Peter? Didn't think you'd be here today. Come to my desk and I'll give you your makeup work from yesterday." Sluggishly, I stood up and made my way to the front of the class. He handed me a packet that said extra credit at the top. Stapled to it was a paper with page numbers and what problems we had to do. "That can be due Monday. Okay." He gave me a sympathetic smile. "Sorry about your loss, Parker. I'll keep you in my prayers."

I nodded at him and went to my seat. The room was quite, but I could literally hear my classmates stares. I got through all my work and began the makeup work. My mechanical pencil ran out of lead so I leaned over to the leader of the Rhobinson gang. I didn't care what anyone else says, I'm not scared of them.

"Hey, man... you got any 0.07 lead? I ran out. I'll give it back to you tomorrow." He actually smiled at me and shook his head. Another kid behind him put a new pencil in my hand. "Thanks, but I don't need the whole thing."

"Keep it. I got more." Then black kid replied. I leaned back over and started on my work again. This was odd. Everyone was acting so strange around me. That's when it hit me; right in the gut. My teacher said "sorry for your loss." They all thought May had died in the plane crash.

I couldn't help it, okay! I lowered my head in my arms and started snickering. But, when I heard someone behind me whisper "Poor Parker. I think he's crying." I had to ask my teacher if I could be excused. I kept my head down while going out. Once I was in the restroom I lost it. My laughter erupted through the bathroom and out the hall.

The bathroom was empty. No one in sight. The halls were filled with loneliness. The lockers currently unused. I stopped laughing and stared at myself in the mirror for a good minute. My phone rang and I fumbled with it as I pulled it out of my pocket. I didn't recognize the caller ID, but answered it anyway. "Hello?"

" _Hey, Peter! This is Harry! I was wondering if you'd like to meet me at Millodees Ice cream after school to hang out and get back in touch. We haven't seen each other in a while."_ Harry Osborne chimmed. The words Tony had said to me flashed in my mind like a blimp advertisement.

 _"We Have Reason To Believe The Goblin is Osborne."_ The sentence sreamed against a metal drum in my head. My spider sense was telling me to decline. Well, actually my common sense was, but I really miss Harry. "Sure! I'll meet you right after school."

"Great! I'm sorry I called during class... I keep forgetting you go to a public science and technology school." If I could look through phones, I'm sure I would see him smirking at himself in the mirror.

"Very funny. Haha. I'm in the bathroom just to let you know. Hey, I gotta go. The bells about to ring. Catch ya later, bye!" I hung up and dashed out the bathroom, to my class. I reached it just as the warning bell rang. In two minutes I gathered my things, finished up two problems, and turned everything in but the extra credit.

I walked through the hallways in silence. A lot of kids were looking my way and whispering. I'm curious if Flash told the whole school my last family member had went six feet under. How does everyone know my aunt died? I kept my head down as my body went on autopilot and took me to second period, science. Like always, Ned, Flash, and MJ were already in class. They surrounded my desk. They didn't notice me until I said something. "Hey, guys..." I whispered. I was going to have to act like I was grieving over my last family member. This absolutely sucks.

"Peter! Omg! I heard what happened... I'm so sorry, Peter. If you need anything and I mean anything, let me know." MJ burst.

"Thanks, MJ. But, I'll be fine. Everything's fine." I smiled sadly to her. She grabbed my bag off my shoulder and placed it on the floor. Then she moved to me and wrapped her arms around me, embracing me. I hugged her back, my head resting on her shoulder. "I'm fine." I whispered to her softly. She smelled of strawberries and rubber. It was an odd smell to enjoy, but I liked it.

We stood in a circle, none of us said a thing. Finally, Flash cracked the question I knew all of them were thinking. "Where are you staying?" MJ slapped him in the back of the head. "Ahh! What did I do? It was just a question!" Before MJ could slap him again, I answered.

"I'm currently staying with Mr.Stark. Well, he's staying at my house at least. I'll probably end up either moving in with him or being put in a foster care. But I don't think he's gonna let that happen." I scratched my head. I hate lying to them. What are they going to do when they find out May was still alive? I guess I could tell them the truth or tell them I thought she was dead.

"You could live with me, Peter! My parents already have the offer on the table." Ned smiled at me. "You want me to come over tonight and spend the night?" He asked sympathetically. I am so sick and tired of people looking at me like that! I hate sympathy! It shows that there's a reason I should be worried about.

"Guys. I'm fine. Stop treating me like my world is gonna end. Not like I've never lost someone close to me. Oh, wait... I've lost EVERYONE. I should be used to it by now." I scooted them to the side and sat in my seat. The bell rang and they left me alone. Why did I feel like May had actually died? I knew she was alive, but it was hard to comprehend for some reason.

The rest of the day was very similar. People would stare at poor Peter Parker. They would never offer me support or anything. In lunch, Ned and I sat together. I accepted his sleepover offer. Hopefully Tony doesn't get mad at me. I was going to tell him the truth. He's kept the Spider-Man thing a secret and he's even been through my battles. Might as well let him in on this.

Forth period was just like any other. Except this teacher, well you know what happened. When I walked in class, I sat my things down at my table. My art teacher was sitting at her desk, doing something on the computer. I approached her and cleared my throat. "Umm... Ms. B? Can I have a moment of your time?" She looked up at me and leaned back in her chair. She nodded her head towards me. That was the signal to begin talking. "I, uh... wanted to apologise for the other day. What I did was disrespectful and rude. I didn't consider your thoughts on the situation. But even though those things are true, I shouldn't have did that. I'm sorry and willing to serve that detention cleaning your class after school today. I think I deserve it..." She looked me up and down before rolling her wheeled chair back to a cabinet. Shouldn't have said the last part, she's probably getting me a detention slip.

"Mr. Parker... I understand why you did what you did. I got the story from a few kids. I won't be giving you or MJ a detention. But, please... If you need help, ask me. That's why I'm here. I have your makeup work from yesterday. Here you go." She handed me my work and shooed me away. I half smiled at her and went to my seat. I finished my portriat with my teachers help and some advice from MJ. When the last bell rang, I was out!

I quickly made my way to the ice cream store to meet up with Harry. On the way there Tony called me. I immediately answered it. Before I could even say hello he started rapidly speaking.

"Peter? I know you've been in school, but why didn't you wait for me? Not only this morning but I see you right now. You almost got hit by that red truck. Stay where you are I'm-" He must have seen Harry approach me because he stopped talking.

" You're treating me like I'm five again. May let's me do this all the time. As long as I'm home by six. Hang on Mr.Stark." I lowered the phone from my ear so we could do our special hand shake. With our last fist bump we hugged each other. "What's been happening, Harry? I haven't seen you in a while."

"And who's fault is that?" He cocked his head to the left and looked me up and down.

"Mine... sorry man. Things have been crazy here lately." We smiled at one another and went inside. I pulled the phone back to my ear. "Hey, sorry Mr.Stark. Can we talk about this later?"

I heard his voice say "No." But it wasn't over the phone. I jerked my head to the right. There in the booth sat Tony Stark and James Rhodes, eating ice cream.

 ** _TONY STARK_**

The kid looked like he just crapped his pants. He sighed and pointed to the Ice cream. I nodded my head yes as he walked away with his friend to the counter. I watched them as they whispered back and forth with one another. After the man gave them their Ice cream, they slowly made their way to our table.

"So, What flavor did you get?" I asked as Peter sat down. His friend, who I haven't met, went to get a few napkins. He spooned out some ice cream and eyed it closely.

"Chocolate pecan with cookie dough on it. What did you get?" He shoved his spoon in his mouth as his friend sat down. "It looks interesting..."

"I really don't know. Told Rhodey to get whatever he thought I'd like. It tastes like blueberry pie." I looked over to the other young boy. Him and Peter glanced at one another.

"Oh, this is Harry. Harry, this is Tony Stark. I told you about the Stark internship, right?" Peter looked over at Harry nervously.

"Yeah... you told me. Remember, right before my father was gonna offer you an intership. Instead he gave it to some girl named Gwen Stacy. You met her I think." He took a bite from his bowl and glared at me.

"How was I supposed to know your father was gonna offer me an internship at Oscorp? It's not like I applied or anything." I sat back and looked over at James. He was watching them closely.

"Look, my father trusted you. Then you had to go pull this stunt! Taking interships from superheros that destroy the city." Peter scrunched his brows together and frowned.

"Harry, this isn't why we decided to meet. I thought you-"

"And I didn't decide to meet you and your mentor. I just wanted to hang out with you." He crossed his arms like a child throwing a tantrum.

Peter threw his arms in the air, dramatically. "Well, I didn't invite him! He just nows everything I do. Btw, if you haven't heard... I'm stuck with him. May was in a plane crash and-and... she didn't make. So this is kinda bad timing, Harry."

Okay, I admit. I told him to make everyone think May had died. But I didn't know he'd use it to his advantage. I don't know if I should be proud of him, or lecture him after this. I looked at Harry. He was staring at his lap. He was defeated.

"I... I know she was in a plane crash. I saw the news. I didn't think about, you know... I'm sorry Peter. It's just my dad doesn't even like me talking to you. Says you're competition." It was like the two completely forgot we were sitting there.

"He's never done that before. Are you just saying that because he's always praising me?" Peter said bluntly.

Rhodey leaned over and showed me his phone. He had typed _"This is Osborne's son. Harry Osborne. He could be the Goblin. He's got the reasoning to."_ I nodded my head and shooed his hand anyway. I was about to say something when the door swung open.

"Harry. What do you think you are doing? Get your butt up and let's go." The man straighten his suit jacket. Harry and Peter stood up quickly. "Oh, Peter? I haven't seen you in so long! How are you boy? Why don't you come over like you used to?" It was Norman Osborne.

"I ummm... I'm not really invited anymore." Peter looked over at Harry. Harry was staring at his feet. He was blushing and in my opinion, he looked ashamed.

"You're always invited, Peter. I know I've been getting on to Harry about it. You're such a bright boy. Maybe, you and May would like to come over for dinner tonight? Can I expect you?" Osborne stretched out his hand to Peter. Peter took his hand and shook it.

"Sir, I would love to come, but... May was in a, ummm, she was in a plane accident yesterday and she-she didn't make it, sir." Peter lowered his head. Man was I proud of him. He was doing this like a pro.

"Oh no... I'm so sorry Peter. That's just-just awful. Who are you staying with?" Thats when I stood up. Osborne looked at me with shock. He actually looked furious.

"Uh... I'm staying with Mr.Stark. He won't care if I go over, will you Mr. Stark?" Peter looked up at me with puppy dog eyes.

"Umm... we'll discuss this after we get home. I need to fill out some more paperwork to gain custody over you." I grabbed his shoulders and tried to shove him out the door. He quickly yanked himself free.

"Tony! I'm not done talking. I'll meet you in the car." He turned to them both and straighten up a little. I stayed by the door with my arms crossed. "Sorry about that. Mr. Osborne, I'd like to thank you for the invite. I'll text Harry by five to tell him a definite answer. I really appreciate it, sir." He smiled his innocent smile at them both.

"Any time Pete! You just call the front desk or show up at the company and I'll come get ya. We can go out and what not. It was nice to meet you Tony Stark. Hopefully you can make it tonight." He grinned at me in a way I didn't like. Rhodey walked past me mumbling something. I didn't catch it,bbut it was probably something about never being recognized.

I simply nodded and waved good bye. When we were all in the car, Peter slammed the door shut. I lost it. "What the hell were you thinking? We told you that he may be the guy trying to kill us and you want to go to dinner with him?"

"If I learned anything from being Spider-Man, I know you don't wait for the enemy to come to you. You go to them. Besides, sometimes you have get captured in order to get information." He smirked at me.

"What did you do?" I asked while squinting my eyes at him.

"Oh, nothing... I just slipped a tracking device on Harry when we hugged. Anything he hears will be recorded and saved on Karen." I playfully pushed his shoulder and he did the same to me.

"Good work, kid. And good acting skills! You deserve a medal. You been like that all day?" He shook his head and smiled. Then he started rambling on about his day and how everyone is gonna feel stupid when they find out May was fine. I smiled at him the whole way home. That is until he said he invited his other friend over for a sleepover. At first I said no, but he looked so disappointed I quickly changed my mind.


	14. Coming to an End

**_Peter Parker_**

"No, Ned! I will not start growing spider like hairs for lieing to you. Someone please beat some sense into him!" I screamed in the living room. My spider hearing allowed me to hear Tony mumble "With Pleasure." I snickered at his comment and Neds face. He was not happy. "What?"

"I'm not stupid Peter. Plus, I've been down all day because I thought May was dead. It was horrible." He turned his head to look out the window. Tony shrugged at my confused face.

"I know. That's why I'm telling you. I didn't want-" Ned stood up quickly and crossed his arms.

"You have to tell MJ." He stomped his foot on the ground, making the coffee table shake.

"What? No way!" I stood up as well. "I can't do that. She'll ask questions and when MJ asks questions it's..."

"It's what? Scary? Makes you fall to your knees and propose?" Ned cracked a smile for a split second.

"No," I hissed back. "It's hard to lie to her. She'd be a good judge. And I do NOT want to propose to her." I swipped out my phone to text Harry.

"Yeah, being 15 and getting married is so 1800's. Wait until your 16." I ignored his comment and sent Harry a quick test telling him Tony, Rhodey, Ned, and I were coming. Then I quickly changed it to ask if Ned could come. Harry responded within three minutes. Ned could come and we were to arrive at 7.

"So, when do you turn 16, Peter?" James Rhodes asked.

"January 1st." I bluntly said. I heard something crash to the floor in the kitchen. I looked over to see Tony on the ground, a chair next to him. "What happened to you?" I asked.

"Nothing, I'm just fine. Now you said you're birthday is in, like, 2 weeks? Did I catch that?" Tony looked at me with fear.

"Yeah. Right after Christmas. Why?" I picked up my phone and decided to check my Facebook account. Maybe MJ responded to my question by now.

"Why? What do you mean why? Because you'll be sixteen! Isn't that some special age thing when you have a sweet 16?" Tony got off the ground and walked over to me.

"I'm pretty sure that's a girls thing. Guys just have big parties or do something stupid." I had no notifications, but I did have a message. I clicked on the icon and then the message from someone I didn't know. "Can people you're not friends with message you on Facebook?" I randomly asked.

"I don't think so... unless you've been hacked. Why?" Ned came into view from the kitchen. Like always, he had a bag of MMs in his hand and a handful in his mouth.

"Well, I've been hacked then." I clicked on the message. Huge mistake. On there was a video of Spider-Man fighting the Vulture. "What the f*k?" I said a little too loud. The little bubbles at the bottom that allows you to know if someone on the other end was typing, appered on the screen. The message came over the screen. I was so close to chucking the computer (and my life) out the window. "Gosh dang it!" The message read:

" _The itsy-bitsy spider should be more careful next time when fighting me. Or you may end up splattered on this birds wing."_

I responded with: **_"Who is this again? I totally agree with you, Spider-Man almost got his butt kicked!"_**

"I _think we both know who I am._ _Stay away from my daughter, kid. I won't tell your secret."_

"This is just great." I picked up the remote to the TV and turned it on. I flipped through the stations, going to one news station to another. Finally, I found a channel that was useful. Sure enough they announced that the Vulture had broke out of jail.

" _Well, if you don't tell ANYONE my secret... I won't come look for you. Deal?"_ The Vulture didn't respond.

"Mr.Stark. We may have company in the middle of the night." I sighed and shut my computer. I slumped in to the couch as Tony took my laptop. "It's Lizz's dad."

"What did you do to her? God, please tell me you didn't get some 14 year old pregnant!" He flipped the screen open, but shoved it back at me. "Password."

I took it without saying a word. "Peter... you didn't get her pregnant, did you?" Watching his face, I sighed.

"Well... not exactly. It was a threesom. Could have been me, could have been the other guy." Ned burst out laughing and Rhodey joined him. Tony cracked a smile at me and then stuck his tounge out. "That's about the childish thing I've ever seen you do. But, no. I didn't get anyone pregnant. I've never even kissed a girl. Lizzs father is that guy." I pointed to the TV screen. "The Vulture. The guy I took down when he was trying to take your stuff. He broke out of jail."

"Okay, and why are you talking to him over Facebook?" Tony looked down at me and rolled his eyes. "Gain some common sense, kid. Oh, look... he responded." Tony looked over it for a while and then began to read. "Okay, Peter. You seem like a nice kid and you saved my daughter's life and my life. I thank you for that, but I'm not gonna come begging for forgiveness. I hope school is going well for you and be careful out there. There are some guys in the jail I met. They seem really angry at Spider-Man. That's why I say stay away from Lizz. She doesn't need that kind of pressure and you can't protect everyone." After he was done, everything was silent.

I suddenly snatched the computer from Tony and replied.

" _Okay, sir. I promise I'll stay away from Lizz. I hope everything is okay and stay out of trouble. Stay safe and don't do anything stupid. Have a good life, good_ _bye."_

I could sense Tony's aggravation from a mile away. "Kid. Why are you responding!"

"Because I'm not rude. That's just rude to leave someone on read. Besides, he seems nice enough. It's not like I'm going to invite him over or anything. Let's just go to Harry's..."

We reached the Osborne mansion in an hour and 40 minutes. We were 10 minutes early, but I doubted Harry would mind. We drove up to the gate and gave the men guarding it our names. They gave us clearance and we drove to the parking area. Harry and Norman Osborne met us at the car.

"Peter! Glad you all could make it." He looked over at Ned and smiled. "And who might you be, son?"

"I'm Ned. Omg, it is an honor to meet you sir." Ned took his hand and shook it fiercely. "Peter has made me the happiest person in the world! I got to meet two Avengers and know I get to meet Mr.Norman Osborne! This is awesome!" Norman chuckled at him softly.

"Well, come on. Let's go eat! I'm starving." We followed Norman to the steps and all the way to the kitchen. "Peter, you can sit where you normally sit. Mr.Stark, Ned, Mr. Rhodes, you can choose wherever you want to." Ned gasphed when he saw the extremely long table. It could seat about 20 people at a time. Mr. Osborne sat at the head of the table. Harry sat to his right and I sat next to Harry. Tony sat next to Osborne and Rhodey sat next to Tony. Ned couldn't decide where he wanted to sit.

Once he took a seat next to me, some men came out with food on a cart. They placed it on the table and left us quickly. Mr. Osborne told us to help ourselves, so we did. I got a piece of the roast beef with carrots and potatoes. It didn't taste as good as Mays, but it was alright.

We all filled are plates and ate in silence. "So," Norman turned to me. "How's the Stark internship working out for you, Pete?"

"It's going good. I go with Mr. Stark sometimes and he lets me build some things in his lab. I also went to a science convention with him last month. So, that was fun." I took a drink of my water to wash away the strange feeling in my head. I looked over at Tony. He had a blank expression on his face, like he was lifeless. I looked over at Harry and then at Ned. They all had the same look. Rhodey did too. "Umm... Guys, you okay?" I tossed a carrot at Ned. He didn't move. Something hit me in the side of the head. I looked over to see the tracking device crumpled on the table. I looked up at Norman with fear in my eyes. "What did you do, poison them?" I spat.

"You really think I would poison my own son. That's harsh, Peter. Who do you think I am? Some criminal? We need to talk." He took another bite of potatoes. I looked at his plate and noticed he hasn't touched his meat.

"What did you put in it? What do you want to talk about?" I was on full fighting mode, ready to strike at any time.

"Look, we all know who you are, Peter. Or should I saw Spider-Man? You took something of mine I want the Spider back." He growled.

"The spider? Look, I'm not gonna play dumb because I already know, you know who I am. But, I don't have your genetically modified spider. Would you keep something as a pet if it bit you and poisoned you? No. I squished it." I rolled my eyes at his stupid question.

"Then I need your blood! Every other spider we have has killed the person it bit. Your blood is the only thing that can save Harry and me. Please, Peter. I need your help." He was leaning over the table, pleading for my blood like a thirsty vampire.

"What do you mean save us? What's going on?" He snickered at me and grinned.

"Craziness runs in our family, Peter. We were fine until I tried my new machine. Now, we may go mad." He flipped the table over. I quickly jumped out of the way, and landed on the wall. The rest of the guests lay motionless on the floor. I could see them breathing, so I knew they were fine.

"Look! You can take some of my blood and-"

"No! I need all of it! I need you dead!" He pulled out two round bombs that only the Green Goblin uses.

"So, how'd you figure it out? And more important, how did you get all that stuff?" I shot a web out at him. He stuck to the wall for a second before using his other arm to rip it free from the webbing.

"I put two things together! You having a Stark internship. Spider-Man showing up to help fight the Avengers, right after. Then, you were visiting Dr. Conners and happened to disappear when Spider-Man showed up! I didn't want this to happen. You've always been like a son to me, Peter. But, some things are meant to happen. And you're meant to be dead!"

Same move. He threw two knifes at me. I dodged one of them, but one sliced my shoulder. I yelled in pain before jumping over the flipped table. I didn't want to leave the room because Tony, Ned, and Rhodey may be harmed. I looked over at the four frozen bodies. Harry's eyes were closed. Neds and Rhodeys were too. But Tonys were open and moving with me. He was watching me.

"I thought he'd like to see when his student dies." Norman hissed at me. He jumped over the table in his gear. He was at an advantage.

"And this is why I take my suit where ever I go!" I yelled at Tony. I threw off my hoodie to reveal the top half of my suit. I did a back flip to prevent being shot again. My hands fumbled with my mask from my back pocket. When I put it on, Karen immediately asked if she should activate instant kill mode. Of course I yelled no. "Karen! Taser web!" My web caught the Goblins glider and crashed it to the ground. He charged at me with a spear like thing. I didn't notice him throw another knife at me. It caught me off guard and pirced my stomach. My body dragged me to the ground as I clutched where the knife was. I heard him approach me, but I couldn't move. I had to catch my breath.

Suddenly, I felt something slam into my face and then in my head. My lip burst open and I felt the blood begin to pour out of it. Osborne grabbed my head and yanked my mask off. Then he took me by my hair and forced me to look at his face. My breaths were heavy and my heart was racing away with me.

"Don't look at me like that, boy. I don't want to do this either." My eyes widened when I saw him raise a sharp knife. It was in a jagged shape and it was inches away from my left temple. My fearful eyes darted at Tony. He was breathing just as fast as I was and his eyes showed fear. "Any last words to your friends? They all can hear except for Harry. Don't worry, I'll give him a message."

"Yeah, I got some last words." I quickly threw my hand out and knocked the murderous object from Norman's clutches. I kicked at him hard and he went flying, smashing into the wall. He fell to the ground and slumped over. "Nah, I don't have any. Go ahead and do what you were gonna do." I grunted as I stood to my feet. I pulled the knife from my gut and slowly made my way to Osborne. "I've beaten you how many times and you try to take me down in your house? That's called desperation."

"Peter. I was desperate. Desperate to save Harry from his blood. He needed yours. I didn't care if I died."

 ** _TONY STARK_**

I couldn't move an inch. I laid in one place, staring at Peter. He almost got a knife in his head, and he was about to get three in the back. Norman was lying on the ground and Peter was struggling to stand above him. But what Pete didn't know was that Osborne was controlling his glider. It was about to impale Peter.

I tried to move over and make him turn around, but it wasn't working. I looked over to Rhodes. He had his eyes squeezed shut, ready to hear the screams from the boy. I tried to yell at him, but nothing. I was completely frozen. And Peter was completely unaware he was about to die.

 _"No! No! Peter turn around!"_ I cried in my head. It was no use. I watched him as the glider flew his way. Yards, feet, inches... now centimeters away from him. Then he jumped high in the air. Osborne screamed out as the glider ran its three sharp points in his chest. My frozen body went limp and I was able to move. "Peter?!" He fell from the ceiling. His body didn't move. "Peter!?!" I called out again. I gathered my strength and pushed myself up. Harry woke up soon after I did.

"Father?" He began to crawl towards him. Peter did the same. Except, he crawled towards his mask. Once he made it he put it on and turned to the scene. "You killed him! Why did you kill him?" Harry cried in his dead fathers shoulder.

"Kid. He was trying to kill us." I walked to him and laid a hand on his shoulder. "He poisoned our food. He was crazy." Harry rocked back and forth, clutching his father's arm.

"No! No! He would never do that! He loves me! Spider-Man poisoned us! So he could kill him! He's a monster!" Peter turned towards the window and ran for it. "See he's running!"

"Spider-Man! You're too hurt! You'll die if you try to swing away." Ned called to him. But, Spider-Man still jumped out the window and began to swing away.

"Come on. Let's get this cleared out." I called my crew and the police. I gave them my report, but Harry instantly gave them his too. I wanted to leave and find Peter, but I couldn't leave the crime scene. I had sent Rhodey out to find him, but it seems like he ditched his suit at home and went somewhere else. After an hour and a half, I couldn't stand it anymore. I had to leave and find Peter.

"Happy! Look after Harry. I sent Ned home. His parents came to pick him up. I need to go find Peter." My suit came flying to me as I waited for it on the roof. I stepped into it and began my search for the kid.

 ** _PETER PARKER_**

The chilled air never felt so good on this December night. My wound was still bleeding through the bandages I wrapped around it. The abandoned warehouse welcomed me as I broke the lock off the door once again. This was the same warehouse I was in hours before my uncle was murdered. I fell on my knees as I entered the dreary place. Snow lay in patches around the areas where there were holes in the ceiling. It has made six days since Tony started looking after me and I've already blown it.

I winced in pain as I laid down in the snow. "Peter, you're gonna get ammonia and die if you fall asleep in the cold." I said to myself out loud. I grabbed a handful of snow and put it on my throbbing head. That's when I realized my head was bleeding too. I groaned in frustration. My life sucks and is incredibly amazing at the same time! "One more week. Just one more week and May comes home. Everything goes back to normal." Then my mind brought back the memory from not even two hours ago. Norman Osborne's glider pinning him to the wall of his mansion. The look on Tony's face when I almost died. The murder I had committed.

I was in so much pain I started to joke about the situation. "Three dead... billions more to go." I sighed softly. My eyes were droopy and wanted sleep, but I couldn't fall asleep out here like this. Blood was pouring from a 5 inch gash in my side and a cut from my head. The snow around me wasn't white anymore. It was red.

People do weird things while they're hurt. I know I do. It also doesn't help I was half out of it. I started singing that old gospel song that Ben would sing when we occasionally went to church.

" ** _What can wash my sins away? Nothing but ghe blood of Jesus. And oh, precious is the flow, that makes me white as snow-ow!... nothing but the blood of Jesus..."_**

I honestly don't even know if those are the lyrics to the song. It just popped in my mind and I started singing. I sang that part of the song about 15 times before I heard a voice coming from the door.

"You calling out for Jesus to save you kid?" Mr. Stark asked in a snarky way. "Guess I'm the best he's sending you, sorry..." I smiled as I allowed my eyes to close. I felt my body rise from the ground. For a split second I thought maybe Jesus had come to take my body away. Or maybe, if I open my eyes I'll actually see death holding me in his arms. The thought terrified me so I flung my heavy eyelids open. If death was red and shiny, then yeah he had me. But it wasn't death nor Jesus, it was my childhood hero and friend... Iron Man.

We flew out of the building up into the air. I immediately started thinking of the movie Aladdin when he's on the carpet singing to the princess Jasmine. I held back from singing "A Whole New World" and instead laughed at myself. "What's so funny, kid?" Tony asked.

"Nothing..." I yelled against the wind. "Just thinking." I smiled under my mask and closed my eyes. I tried to keep them open for as long as I could, but sleep was calling me. Or death was. "Promise me you'll wake me up if death shows up instead of the sandman."

"What?" Tony snapped. "Sandman? What the heck is this an 80's tv show? Nobody calls sleep Mr. Sandman anymore kid. You're sounding like you're high." Maybe I was... I didn't know and I didn't care. I couldn't think straight, so I closed my eyes and drifted off into a deep sleep.

I woke up and regretted it. The sun was too bright and my... well, everything hurt. Was I in heaven? Does heaven exist? Is Ben here? Will May come too? My mind raced ahead of any logic that I still had. With my mind racing, my heart started doing the same thing. Only when I heard some commotion outside and footsteps coming my way did I tell myself to breath. I looked around and saw I was back in the Avengers hospital rooms. I jumped a little when the door creaked open.

"Hey, kid. How do you feel?" Tony first leaned against the door frame until he saw me shaking. "Hey... what's wrong?" He rushed to my bedside and pulled the covers over me.

"I'm fine. You don't have to do that." I made a face at him and he threw his hands up in defense. He then sat in the chair next to me and slumped over. "What-what happened last night? I remember some things, but how did I get here?" I repositioned myself so I wasn't laying down.

"I carried you here. You were half out of it. I found you singing some old gospel song in an abandoned building." I laughed and nodded my head yes to say I remembered that. "Why were you singing that anyways?" I shrugged at him.

"I don't know. I saw the white snow turn red from my blood and thought of Ben. He used to sing that sometimes." I looked out the window. Sitting on the frame was a small red Cardinal. It was a pretty bird with it's rosetta red feathers flying with the wind. I thought of the rosetta red blood on the glider and winced. "Is he dead? Did I kill him?" Tony sighed. "I killed him, didn't I?" There was no response from Tony. He didn't even leave. We allowed the silence to consume us. Eventually, I fell back asleep.

I woke up again. This time it was dark outside. My Saturday was already gone. I slept it away. Of course, who could blame me? But now, I was starving. I needed some kind of food in my stomach. My body begged me to stay where I was, but my stomach was forcing me up. Thank goodness my healing powers had kicked in. I still had to clutch my side as I walked down the hall, but I could walk!

I made my way to the elevator, once inside I fell on the ground. I was weak and sick. I needed to sit down. The elevator was supposed to take me to the main floor, but it kept going. Past the first floor and down to the basement. But once it arrived it, it wouldn't open. "You have got to be kidding me!" I yelled as loud as I could. "Hello?"

"Yes, Mr. Parker?" Friday responded.

"Why is the elevator stuck?"

"It appears the cord broke. Our safety protocol allowed the elevator to be lowered down to the basement, safely. Would you like me to notify, Mr. Stark?" I rolled my eyes at the AI's stupid question.

"Yes, please! And thank you!" I waited for a good twenty minutes before Tony's face came on a screen above the buttons. "Hey, Mr. Stark." I sat up and leaned against the wall. I began to bang my head up against the it, out of boredom.

"Listen, we're fixing the elevator, but I'm coming down to get you." He said out of breath. "You don't look so good. Hit the blue button above you to your left." I groaned in pain as I pushed myself up. I pressed the button and a gush of cool wind filtrated the elevator.

"Ohhh... that's so much better. I can actually breath. Thanks." I wipped the sweat from my head and sat back down.

"No problem. That's pure oxygen coming in. That's why you feel like you can actually breath. Just wait about ten more minutes and I'll be there. Being on the 21th floor with no elevator sucks." I laughed as he stopped running down the steps and leaned over a little.

"Take your time. I'm in no rush." I closed my eyes as a sharp pain went through my side. "On second thought... come as soon as possible please." The screen went black and I was alone again. I looked to my right and almost screamed. I was not expecting a gaint spider sitting next to me. I scooted away and stared at it. It was the freaking size of my hand. I wouldn't be so scared if it was a spider that was supposed to be that size, but this thing was a Black Widow! It crawled up the elevator door and... cut a laser into it? Okay, this was not a real spider.

It opened the door for me and then just left. I wasn't gonna argue and to be honest, my head hurt too much to think about what just happened. I forced myself to my feet and hit the blue button. It turned off the air. I held my side and started walking to the stairs. It was really dark, but I made it. I found a light switch on the wall and turned it on beforehand. The stairs were well lit as I began my climb. It was more like crawling, but whatever. I was making it up, that's all that mattered to me.

I shoved open the door to the next flight of stairs. I thought maybe this was the main floor, but I was wrong. I kept climbing the stairs, one step at a time. I had gone through three doors, on to the next set of stairs, until finally I met up with Tony. He was half way down the forth flight of stairs when I shoved open the door. "Woah! Hey... that's not fair. I was supposed to save you. How'd you get out?" I didn't know if I should mention the spider robot thing, but I did. "Oh." That's all he said! He wrapped his arms around me and helped me fully stand on my two feet. I decided not to say anything about the spider that helped me escape. If he wasn't worried about it, neither was I.

"So... we've had an interesting week. I was just thinking. I fought my girlfriend's dad and now I've killed my friends dad... If I can't have parents, no one else can!" I said sarcastically.

"Kid, don't say that. I know you're joking, but you don't have to hide how you feel. At least not around me." We walked to the main floor, which was seven more flights of stairs!

"I'm gonna sue whoever designed this basement. Why is it so far down?" Tony didn't respond to me. Not until we stopped at the door to the main floor.

"Look... you can't tell anyone about this. Promise? Not even Pepper or Ned. Not even Rhodey. This is our secret. No elevator was even supposed to go down here." I looked at him puzzled, but agreed.

"What's such a secret? Why can't I tell Pepper? She doesn't know this exists?" I jumped to the ceiling when I heard a womens voice behind me.

"Because Stark doesn't want to arrest himself for helping me." Standing on the third step down was the famous Black Widow.

"OMG!!!! You're- you are Natasha Romanoff! You're the Black Widow! That explains the bug robot. What are- what are you doing down here? What do you mean arrest himself?" I scrunched my face up and frowned.

"Look. Peter, don't ask questions." Tony smacked his hand on his face and growled. I muttered a sorry and looked away.

"Your name's Peter?" She asked. I nodded my head yes. "Listen, you can't say a word about this to anyone. If you do I will be thrown in jail, Tony will be thrown in jail, and you'll be thrown in your grave. Understand?"

"Yes, ma'am. I won't tell a soul." She half smiled at me and then turned around. We watched as she headed down into the darkness. "So, how's everything going?" I jokely asked. Tony glared at me and then opened the door.

"Come on. Let's get you back to bed. Why were you in the elevator anyways?"

"I'm hungry." Tony chuckled softly. We walked to the living room where he forced me to lay down on the couch. He made me some chicken noodle soup. As he handed it to me, Pepper walked in the room. She was accompanied by Dr. Cho, who freaked out when she saw me sitting up straight and eating.

"Peter! You should be in bed. What are you doing?" Dr. Cho exclaimed. She walked fastly to me with a stern expression.

"I'm eating." I replied through a mouthful of crackers. "I got hungry and couldn't find the button thing to call." She smiled sweetly to me and nodded.

"Let's get you to your bed and then you'll be able to finish. Come, now. Get up." I stood up like she asked. I began walking to her when she pointed at Tony and then me. "Help him. Carry him if he can. Pepper do you mind getting his soup?" Pepper answered by getting my soup and water. We all walked down to the medical wing.

Halfway there I became incredibly weak and drowsy. I didn't want Tony to carry me, but he insisted. "Peter, you can barely stand. It would be easier for both of us if I carried you."

"No, I'm fine." I jerked away from his grip and stumbled to the floor. "Ow."

Tony chuckled softly at me before helping me up. "Come on. Get on my back." And that's how the famous Tony Stark gave me a piggyback ride. Yay for me!

I finished my soup and listened to Tony explain the science and technology of the arc reactor. He kept rambling on about things to get my mind off of what had happened. Finally, through his story of how Captain America found out that Gay didn't mean happy anymore, I fell asleep. I gotta say it was a pretty funny story, but that's a story for another day.

 **Hello! Thank you all for reading my story! I know Peter Parker's birthday isn't really January first, but I needed to change it to fit the story. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I apologise for any misspelled words or grammar mistakes. Let me know what you think so far!**


	15. A Better Day

Sunday was a better day. May informed me she was fine and having fun. She would be back the following Sunday, which I was excited about. I was also excited since Christmas was next Thursday. I pulled out a peice of paper from my bag. I was finally out of the medical wing and I had no plans on going back. The doctors can't seem to realize I have super healing.

I started writing everyone I had to get a present for and what I was getting them. Here's my list:

 _May: Butterfly ring she liked_.

 _Ned: Something Star Wars_.

 _Pepper: Necklace_.

 _Rhodey: special pocket knife_.

 _Vision: Chinese checkers_.

 _Dr.Cho: Necklace_.

 _Tony:???_

 _Happy: Money_.

 _Harry: notebooks_.

 ** _MJ: ???_**

I heard a knock on the door and looked up. Tony was leaning against the doorframe with a huge smile on his face. "What you doing?" He asked.

"Making a Christmas list. I have no clue what to get MJ... or you. What do you want?" I looked at the paper and then my lap. I had forgotten that I was only wearing underwear. I could feel my face blushing and growing red.

"I don't know. Make me something." He walked to the desk and sat in the chair. I felt embarrassed, but Tony wasn't saying anything. "How about this girl? MJ? What does she like?" I leaned my head against the frame and started thinking.

"Oh!" I jumped up, standing on the bed. I was so excited to go shopping now! "She loves to draw!" I hopped off the matress and went to the closet. I grabbed a pair of black sweats and then a blue hoodie. "Can I go to the mall!? Please! I need to get May's present and I want to give MJ and Ned their presents before they leave for vacation. Btw, I only have school tomorrow and Tuesday. Exam... days! OMG! I gotta study too. What time is it!" I pulled my sweats up to my waist, then I went for my socks.

"Pete... slow down. It's only noon. Tell you what, how about we go out for lunch and then I'll take you to the mall. We'll get back by three or four and I'll help you with your exams. Deal?" I grinned widely and nodded my head. Tony's been really nice to me today. In fact everyone has, even Happy. I'm sure they're all trying their best to get my mind off what happened two days ago.

I tried calling Harry both days, but he wouldn't answer his phone. I even went to the company this morning to see if he'll talk to me. Nothing. I can understand why he wants to be alone. When I lost my parents, I didn't talk for a whole month.

My phone rang and my mind snapped back to reality. I grabbed my backpack so I could get my money out. I answered my phone and put it on speaker. "Hello?"

" _Parker!?! Is that you?"_ I heard a older mans voice scream. I winced and looked up at Tony. His eyebrows were scrunched up. He nodded his head to the phone.

"This is he." I said loudly.

" _Parker! Where are you! You were supposed to be here at 8 to go over the new pictures you promised me! You better get here before I fire you!"_ Yep, it was the newspaper owner J. Johnah Jamenson. I picked the phone up and turned it off of speaker. Then I turned my back to Tony.

"Sir, I am so sorry. I was badly injured two days ago and it totally blanked my mind. I'll be there in half an hour." He told me I'd better and hung up. I turned back around to find Tony standing with his arms closed.

"You have a job?" He half closed his eyes and sighed. "Peter... is there anything else I need to know about you?"

"I work for the newspaper. The Daily Bugle." I muttered.

"What? The paper that hates Spider-Man with a living passion!"

"Well, yeah... I work for J. Johnah Jamenson. That was him on the phone."

"What do you do?" My eyes stared into his. Suddenly, everything seemed like too much. May was gone. Osborne was gone. Tony was gonna lecture me. I had to tell MJ May was alive tomorrow. My mind started running away with me as I imagined the scene at Harry's home again. My chest tightened and my breaths gave away that I was having an anxiety attack. "Hey, kid... Peter!?" Tony rushed to my side and lead me to my bed. I sat down and focused everything on my finger nails digging into my hand. Tony grabbed my hand and tried pulling my fingers away from my palm. "Peter, don't hurt yourself. That's not gonna help." I jerked away and stared at my hand. "Peter, calm down. Why are you-"

"Panicking? I don't know." I took a deep breath. "I need to get to work. Can we talk about this later?" Tony nodded and walked out with me. "You're taking me, aren't you?" He nodded again and draped his arm around my shoulder. We walked out of the room and to the car.

"Okay, Parker. I'll give you 500 for both of them." I grinned at my boss and did a victory dance inside my head. "What does a kid your age spend this on anyway?" I opened my mouth to answer his question, but he spoke before me. "Nevermind, get out of my office." I stood up and went to the door.

"Thank you sir! Have a good day!"

"A good day? How can I have a good day when the stock market is crashing, America is on the verge of war, and that Spider-bratt is flying around New York disturbing the peace." I rolled my eyes and shook my head as I shoved the door open. Tony was waiting for me in the car, so I headed that way.

I slid into the front seat. "Can we go cash this first?" I held up the check.

"Sure. How much did you make?" Tony pulled out into the traffic. We got stuck at a red light right off the bat. New York luck.

"1,000 dollars! Just for two pictures! Can you believe that?" I bounced happily in my seat.

"So, you take pictures for the Bugle. What kind of pictures?" My eyes darted out the window. How was I going to tell him, without telling him? "Peter?"

"Oh, sorry! I'm just so excited. Umm... I take pictures for the front cover." I reached over to buckle my seat belt.

"Peter, all that's on the front cover of that newspaper is Spider-Man. Please don't tell me..." I sank down in my seat and covered my face with the check. "Why?" I held the check up higher. "Oh. You want the money."

"I need the money. I help May a little and I need money to do laundry at the laundry mat because my suit makes everything red or pink. Plus, I have things I need to buy. It's not like I'm selling my identity." We didn't talk about it anymore. We cashed the check and set off for lunch.

"Have you ever had Shwarma?" I made a disgusted face and shook my head no. "What's with the face?"

"It sounds horrible." Tony smirked at me and turned the car around. "Where are we going?"

"To get Shwarma. Actually, to the first place the Avengers ate out at as a team." My eyes lit up and I sat straight.

"Really? Does this make me an Avenger?" I waved my hands and tilted my head. I raised my voice to make myself sound like an annoying third grader.

"Are you mocking yourself?" Tony asked. We stopped at a red light, so he took his hands off the wheel and stared looking at his phone. The light turned green and someone honked their horn from behind us. Tony fumbled with his phone, eventually dropping it. "Well, dang it." He pulled out to turn left.

"Mr. Stark! CAR!" I pointed to the light and then the car coming at us. He slammed on the gas pedal and swerved the car quickly. We barely made it. "That would have been your fault, you know?" He nodded his head yes and pulled the car over to a random area. "This is a fire lane. You can't park here." I looked back to him to see he was breathing too fast. To much. He held on to his chest like it was about to fall off. "Hey. Are you having an anxiety attack?" He glanced over at me. "It's fine. We're fine. Just breath. In. Out. In. Out. Slower. Okay?" He reached over with his right hand and grabbed my forearm. I rolled down the windows to let in some air. "Shhhhh." I said in a hushed tone. He finally let go of my arm and repositioned.

"Thanks." He muttered.

"No problem. Anxiety attacks can be scray." He sqinted his eyes at me, the way he does when he's thinking.

"You have anxiety attacks often?" He put the car in drive and pulled out.

"Yeah. Sometimes. Plus, a lot of kids at school have them. For my generation, it's normal." Tony was silent for a moment. Not wanting to make anything akward I kept talking. "You just gotta remind yourself that you're in charge. Why-why do you have them? You don't habe to answer. I just find it helpful when I confide in someone about it." I made the situation akward...

"Well, I have them in certain situations or when I'm reminded... about what happened with Loki or with the Avengers. What about you?" He glanced over at me. I was sitting nervously with my arms crossed.

"Sometimes when I'm fighting and things don't go well. Like with the ferry. I have them during and after. Sometimes at school when my spider sense starts going off. It really depends." Tony pulled the car into a small parking area. I small store sat in front of us.

"Were you having one when I lectured you? When I took your suit away?" I opened my car door, about to get out and ignore his question. But then something stopped me. With one leg out of the car and one in, I turned to him.

"Yes. But, I was fine. I know how to control it and how to hide it. Takes years of experience though." I continued to get out of the car and slammed the door shut. When I turned around I could have sworn I saw the Green Goblin on top a roof across the street. _"He's dead."_ I reminded myself. I turned and went to the drivers side. Tony hadn't even opened his car door, so I did it for him. "Your carriage awaits, your highness." I bowed at him and stood up with a smile. He smiled at me and got out.

"Come on. Let's eat and then go to the mall." I allowed him to take the lead. He opened the door and gestured for me to go in. I thanked him and stepped into the old building. My nose was instantly filled with the smell of food. "You can get anything you want." I gazed at the menu as Tony ordered. I listened to what he got and decided it sounded fine. Everything except the beer. I stepped up to the counter and next to Tony.

"Umm... can I just have the same meal he got?" The lady punched in the order. "Except, I don't want a beer. I just want a water." She smiled at me and nodded. Tony paid and we sat down next to the window. "I have no clue what I just got, but whatever." He laughed at me softly.

"I could have explained everything to you." I quickly said no. My phone buzzed in my pocket. It was May Snapchatting me. I opened the snapchat and grinned. She was sitting on the beach with Rhodey next to her. Her lose tank top flowed with the wind. It was captioned with "Having a great time being questioned! I'm not listening to anything this guy is saying..." I shoved the phone to Tony, who got a kick out of it. I leaned back and took a selfie with Tony. I sent it to her.

Our food arrived and we ate. "This is actually good. What's in it?" As Tony began to explain the process of how they cook the meat and what meat was in it, I started getting grossed out. "Okay. You can stop now." I put down my food and drank a small sip of water.

"What's wrong?" I felt my stomach turn. I wasn't going to get sick. I couldn't get sick. I smiled and thought of May on the beach.

"Nothing. It was just making my stomach turn. I don't think I can eat anymore. You can have it if you want." I pushed the plate his way and he glady took it.

"Sorry I made you sick. Next time we'll go somewhere you like." I smiled at him and he half smiled back. He finished eating while I messaged May. She told me everything was fine and she was actually enjoying herself. I hadn't notice Tony get up and go to the bathroom. When I looked up, no one was even in the store.

"Hello?" No one came running out to see if a customer needed help. "HELLO!!!??" I yelled louder. "Mr. Stark?! Hello?" I stood up and ran to the window. No one was in the car. I went to the counter. No one was behind it or in the back. I dashed outside and sprinted down the street. Literally, no one was in view. I saw no life forms at all. I turned back and went into the restaurant. I started breathing faster and my head started spinning. I grappled at my chest, trying to relieve the pain that was forming in it. I sank to the ground and leaned up against the counter. "Okay... there has to be a logical answer." I whispered. "Mr. Stark!!!" I yelled one more time. Suddenly, the bathroom door swung open. Tony burst out in a way that showed he was ready for a fight. I scrambled to my feet and ran to him.

Without thinking, I wrapped my arms around him. I was shaking uncontrollably. To my surprise, he welcomed my embrace. I felt his hand move to my head and stroked my hair. "Hey, calm down. What happened?" I barried my head in his shoulder. Tears began to form in my eyes. "Peter?"

"I'm fine. I'm sorry." I pulled away from him and sat back down. My shaking hand reached for my water bottle. "I just... I don't know."

"Peter just tell me what happened." He sat down across from me. His concerned eyes stared in my soul. I chuckled as I thought about why I was panicking. "Peter?"

"I couldn't find you or anyone else. It's actually pretty stupid. I didn't know what happened and I panicked. I know, that's really childish." I lowered my head, stareing at my feet.

"Peter. Peter look at me, please." I slowly raised my head. "That's more like it. I'm gonna tell you something, okay." I nodded my head. "I would have freaked out too. If I looked up to see you were gone and I didn't see anyone in the store, I would have had a heart attack. So, it's not childish." I nodded at him again. "Why didn't you call my name before?"

"I did. Like I don't know how many times. You didn't hear me?" He looked at me with a strange look on his face. "Well?"

"Let's go shopping. Gosh, I thought I'd never say that. Come on." We left after giving the woman at the counter a tip.

"So, what store would you like to go in first?" He said as we entered the food court. I pulled out my list and read it in my mind.

"Umm... can you follow me? I don't know the name of the store May and I was in last time. I only know the location." I took the lead and speed walked to the store. "Okay... this is it." We looked up at the sign and read it at the same time. "James Jelewrlers..." I quickly went inside and purchased the ring she liked. It was on sale and thank God for that.

I had saved up 500 and then I was paid that day, so I had $1500 to spend. May's ring cost $550, but she's worth it. Besides, this was really the first year I was able to get good presents for people. I happily strolled out the store.

"What'd you get her?" Stark said through a mouthful of pretezal bites. I swear, if he's not talking, he's eating. I pulled out the ring and let him see it. "That's really nice. I'm sure she'll love it, kid. Now where to?" I looked around and poited to Hot Topic. He nodded and we went in. "This store is just creepy. I do like all the band merchandise they have." I walked over to the section where they had superhero stuff.

"Oh. MY. GOD!!! Mr. Stark! Me. Stark! LOOK!" I held up a girls shirt that had MY Spider-Man symbol on it. The symbol was surrounded with a heart. Then I grabbed a boys t-shirt that had Spiderman holding Captain America's shield. "I'm getting Ned this shirt.I just have to!" Tony cracked a smile at me.

"Did Spider-Man sign a contract with anyone?" He asked in a hush tone.

"No, why?"

"Because then, selling that merchandise is illegal." He said. "Put it back and we'll go home tonight and call a press conference with Spider-Man." I did as I was told.

"We need to go to Michael's after this." I said as I walked to the front counter. I laid down a couple of items I had chosen. This included a Captain America t-shirt that said "Rebels" written across it. I tried hiding it from Tony but I could tell he saw it. "It's, uh, it's for MJ. She's team Cap." He ignored me and walked out of the store. Once I paid, I went out to see Tony... was nowhere in sight. "Crap." I said in a monotoned voice. I walked a little ways to the left and then back to the right. "Why does he keep doing this to me?" I walked a little ways to a bench that was in front of the store. I plopped down and put the bags next to me.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and called Tony. No answer. "Mr. Stark... why?" I groaned. The next thing I know, my spider sense was warning me of a danger behind me. I quickly jumped up and looked behind me. There was nothing there. "Show yourself!" I hollered. Some people walked by me quickly. Then it came from my left side. I turned to see Tony and another man. The other man had a knife to his throat. He was in sweats and a sweatshirt, but he had a mask over his head. "I swear, people in New York are crazy." I muttered.

"Kid. Give me the card!" The man yelled.

"Card? Sorry, I can only have so many people at my party. My aunt's rules." The man spit on me and pulled the knife closer to Tony's throat. "Okay, okay... chill dude. I'll get the card for you. Jezz, why you guys always so tense." I pulled out my wallet. The first card I saw is the one I took out. It was library card. I slowly moved towards him and reached my hand out to him. When he shoved Tony away, I kicked him to the floor. He slid backwards and crashed into a plant.

"Thanks, kid. The guy wanted my credit card. He broke my distress call thing." After an officer came and took the guy away, we headed back to the car. I finished my Christmas shopping later that night. I was able to get MJ a small and regular sized sketch book, fancy pencils, and a book on how to draw anime. I got Ned a Star Wars shirt, key ring, and small lego set. I decided to wait for the other presents.

I gave up on studying for exams and decided I would just wing them. Tony and I decided to call a press conference on Tuesday.

"Well, that's enough excitement for today. Let's go home." I perked up when I heard when Tony said "Let's go home." We were both going home. Either my house or his...


	16. Fist Fighgts

_**I am so sorry this is so short and it took me forever to publish! I didn't have WiFi or internet access for three weeks and to be honest... I went a little brain dead. I'm sure I wrote this story ten different times. I promise I'll make it up to you all by making the next chapter longer. Anyways, i hope you enjoy it! Peter has six days left with Tony Stark after this. I'm also going to do some short after story type chapters to explain some things I left out...**_

I was actually excited for school that Monday morning. MJ and Ned weren't going to be at school Tuesday, so I was giving them their presents early. I woke up in time for us to have breakfast together at the table. When I say us, I mean Tony, Pepper , and I. Pepper took a bite of scrambled eggs and smiled at me. "You know, this reminds me of middle school." I laughed. A big mouthful of pancakes was placed in my mouth. The flavor of maple syrup and cinnamon exploded on my taste buds. Tony took a drink of milk and swallowed.

"How so?" He moved his chair in like we were about to have a serious conversation.

"Because this is what May and Ben would do for me in the mornings when they had something important to tell me or when I had a bad day before. Just like you guys did with dinner... okay, what happened?" Tony chuckled a little and ate some of his eggs.

"Nothing happened Peter. We just wanted you to have a good start today. Besides, you actually woke up on time." I smirked a little bit before shoving the rest of my food in my mouth. "So, they only did this sort of thing when you were upset." He stood up and went to the counter. After getting a cup of coffee he returned to his seat.

"Yeah, well... that was about every day so... and they did do special things for me other than when I was upset. Don't take that the wrong way. May and Ben loved me. Well, May still does." I drank my orange juice, suddenly becoming really awkward. I was afraid Tony would ask me why everyday was bad for me. He did.

"How come? Isn't middle school supposed to be easy?" Pepper glared at him. "What?"

"It's okay. Middle school was fine, it was the kids in the school. Poor orphan Parker... that was my nickname. Now its something entirely different. Both names given to me by the same kid. Anyway, I gotta get to school. Can't be late for finals! Should we go?" Tony glanced at Pepper before looking at the clock. He nodded and stood to his feet. Before I could stand up, Pepper stood, walked around the table, and kissed my cheek.

"Have a good day at school, honey. No skipping." She said sternly. I smiled slightly and watched her walk away. When I did look back at Tony, he was leaning against the door-frame frowning at me. I cleared the table quickly and put the dirty dishes in the dishwasher.

"Kid, we have people to do that for us." I ignored his comment and opened the cabinet, looking for some containers to put the leftovers in. "Peter, lets go. What are you even looking for?"

"Some... you know, to put up the food. Some containers." I looked back at him and he shook his head no at me. "No?" He sighed. "Okay, I'm coming." I grabbed my book bag and swung it over my shoulder. I emptied it out of the things I didn't need for my finals and replaced it with poorly wrapped presents the night before. It was lighter than usual. Not that having a heavy book bag was ever a problem. I jogged to the door, down the steps, and to the car. Tony was waiting for me in the drivers seat. I climbed in the passengers side and slammed the door shut. The ride to school was spent in silence until I remembered that today was the day a great movie was coming out. I squealed like a little girl without thinking. Tony's eyes darted my way and he frowned again.

"What the heck was that!?" He squinted at me like his brain cells had just went out of focus. I smiled nervously at him and cleared my throat.

"Star Wars: The Last Jedi comes out in theaters today! Can we please go? Please, please, please, please!" I whined. Tony slowed down as we came to a red light. He took his hands off the wheel and looked over at me. "Come on, Mr. Stark! After all I've been through this week, I think deserve it. Please. You can just drop me off and come get me after the-" Tony slammed on the gas pedal and pulled out into the intersection. "DUDE!" Tony leaned his head to the side and smirked.

"Put your seat belt on, kid. Spider-man needs to learn how to set a good example for children." I rolled my eyes at him and flipped my body over to sit sideways. "Okay, I'll make a deal with you. You stop sulking and put a smile on your face and I'll take you after school. All three of us can go see it." I perked up and smiled. "You can invite Ned and MJ if you want too. Deal?"

"Deal! That's gonna be great! Like a family movie night..." I slumped back in my chair. The north snow fell freely as it always did this time of year. "Isn't snow pretty? Have you ever just watched as it floats to the surfaces? It's really nice. I would hate to live somewhere like the south... where it doesn't snow as much. You know?" I rambled on about snow and how I loved it as Tony drove with a smirk on his face. We arrived to school and I got out of the car. The cold air hit my face and I frowned. "I take it back. I hate winter." I slammed the door as Tony started laughing at me. I waved goodbye to him and dashed to the front door. Before opening it and going in, I slammed my palm in my forehead. Not only had I just told Tony how pretty I thought snow was, but I said "a family movie night!" What made me say that? I wished I could go back in time and prevent myself from saying such a thing, but there was nothing I could do. I went inside, out of the cold. I found MJ and Ned in the cafeteria getting breakfast.

"Hey guys! I have some thing for you." I pulled out their presents and handed them to them. "Merry Christmas! You can open them know or wait until the 25th. I don't really care. By the way, I was wondering if you two would like to go with Tony, Pepper, and I to the movies. We're gonna see Star Wars The Last Jedi! Can you come? You can just come home with me and then we'll go. Or we can pick you up, doesn't matter."

"I'm sorry Peter but I'm leaving on vacation right after school." MJ gave me a half smile. "Thank you for the present though. I'm gonna wait until Christmas day to open it." I smiled at her and nodded.

"I leaving after school too. Sorry, Peter." Ned ripped into his present.

"That's okay. It was just a thought. You guys are lucky! But, yeah... it'll be like a family movie night thing, without May." I chuckled slightly. I said it again!

"OMG! Peter! This is the best present I've ever received! I love it! Thank you so much!" Ned wrapped his arms around me and squeezed him tightly. He didn't let go until the warning bell rang. "Oh! We got to get to class. You ready to take that Science and Math final today?"

"Nope! But I have to so there's no reason to complain. I'm just gonna wing it. That's a Falcon pun." I jogged off to Math class and waved goodbye to them. Once I was in class, I sat down in my seat and took out a pencil. Once my teacher was in the classroom, everyone took their seats and started preparing for the final. Of course, many of my class mates were complaining and whining about the test. After what I've been through the past two weeks, a test seemed like nothing. The teacher told us all to quite down an we did. Then he proceeded to give us directions. Lastly, our tests were handed out to us and we began. It was a quite simple test to be honest. There was only 35 questions and I breezed past them. I finished first and stood up to turn it in.

"Stay in your seat. I'll get it." My face felt flushed and I sat back down. The spot-light effect was working its way in my brain. I glanced around to see if anyone was watching me. Everyone had their eyes glued on their papers. Well, everyone but one boy. He had his eyes glued on the paper next to him. I smirked and pulled out my phone as my teacher walked away with my test. I pulled up Tonys number and texted him that Ned and MJ weren't coming. Then I hopped started playing Fortnite while I waited for a response from Tony. He texted me back in three minutes. All he said was "K." My teenage mind that the worse. He was mad at me. Why was he mad at me? What did I do? I pulled up his number and quickly apologized for anything I did wrong. Then my phone started buzzing in my hand. My teacher cleared his throat and I looked up nervously. "Is that important?"

"No. It's just... YouTube notifications." He pointed to his desk and I relentlessly stood up and put my phone on his desk. The period went by so slow without anything to do. I really wished I had brought at least one notebook to draw or write. When the bell did ring I waited for everyone else to leave before approaching the teachers desk. "Excuse me, sir? Can I have my phone back?" He pointed to it and a snatched it before he changed his mind. "Thanks! Merry Christmas!" I dashed out the door and headed to my science class. When I arrived I almost had a heart attack. There was a note on the door reminding us our final was in the library. The library upstairs on the other side of the school building! I had two minutes to get there. I shoved my phone in my pocket and took off sprinting down the hall. A couple of teachers called after me to stop, but I was too fast for them to catch me. I made a hard right turn to the staircase and flew up them, taking on three steps at a time. On the top step, someone thought it would be funny to pour chocolate milk on it.

My senses warned me of the sticky milk, but it was too late. The bottom of my shoe touched the top step and I flew into the air. I would have just clung onto the wall or something, but the library was right in front of me. The whole class was watching me! I allowed myself to fall, bracing for the impact. Everything seemed to move in slow motion as my eye slammed on the railing on the stairs. I landed on the third step down and slid the rest of the way. Above me I heard a door slam open and footsteps rush my way.

I opened my good eye, which was my right, and looked up. My teacher, Ned, MJ, Flash, and a few other students stood at the top of the stairs. I made eye contact with Flash. He was drinking chocolate milk from a milk carton. "Have a nice slip, Parker?" He laughed. Then he turned and went to the library. My teacher stepped over the mess and rushed to me. Her heels clanking loudly with every step. I started to stand up, but quickly lost my balance and reached out for something. She arrived by my side in time to hold me up.

"Thanks." I stood still for a moment, holding on her arm. After a minute or two I let go, blinked a few times and the started going back up the stairs.

"Peter? Did you hear a word I said?" I looked back at her confused. She had been talking to me? "Darling, you need to go to the nurse. You'll make up your final later. Ned will escort you." Ned slightly hopped over the milk like it was a dangerous bomb and scurried down the steps. He took my arm and started taking me towards the office.

"No! No, I'm okay! I'll be fine. I have to take this final now. I'll go to the nurse later. I feel fine now." I ripped free from Neds grasp and started walking back up the steps. My healing factor would take care of the bruise on my eye by the end of the class. Everyone went back in the library except Flash. "Let me guess... you poured the milk on the step after you realized I was the only one not in class." I bluntly stated. He smirked and turned his back on me. I had to hold my breath and remind myself that I didn't need to explode in front of everyone. I shook it off and followed Ned. All I had to do is get past thing exam and then I was going to the movies with Tony and Pepper.

Sine the exam was on science, it didn't take me long to finish it. I was the first one done. After I turned it in, my teacher asked to see me outside. Everyone watched as we walked out in the hall. "Peter, I just wanted to see if you're eye was-" She stopped and examined my face. "It's gone." She eyed me closely and I awkwardly smiled at her. "Okay, get back to your seat." My heart was racing as I walked back in the class. She was on to me! But she has no way of knowing about Spider-Man, does she? Could she? No, she couldn't. Unless someone checked the schools footage of the night of the Homecoming dance. I started panicking for no reason. Anyone would be suspicious if someones eye magically was healed within 45 minutes, right? I decided to ignore my panic attack and text Tony.

 _" **Remember, I get out at 11:50. And I think I screwed up on something..."**_ SEND.

Hopefully he would check his phone before 11:50. Hopefully I was just being paranoid and nothing was actually wrong. My phone buzzed and I switched over from my Fortnite game to my messages.

 ** _"What did you do?"_** He texted back with the rolling eye emoji.

 ** _"Never mind."_** He left me on read.

"Rude." I whispered. I looked up to see if anyone had heard me. Everyone had their head down except MJ. She was staring at me with no emotion on her face. Then she suddenly flipped me off. "Ho..." I mouthed to her. Just a silly thing we did to one another. She smiled widely and I returned the gesture. We sat in our seats, smiling at one another from across the room. We still had thirty minutes before we got out of school and it was killing me. When the last person finally turned in their test, the whole class let out a sigh in unison. I stood to my feet and walked over to MJ. "So, you excited for vacation? Where you going?"

"Just down to Florida for a couple of days. Visiting family. I'll be back before we go back to school, so..."

"Cool. You wanna hang out sometime over break?" She nodded. "Okay, just text me when you get back in town."

"Awww! penis Parker has a crush! Isn't that cute. Guess it didn't take long to get over Lizz. i also heard you talking this morning. Poor orphan Parker got a new family. A family that he's always wanted, but will never get. Because May Parker is still alive." Everyone started laughing at me. "Because someone has to lie about his family's death to get attention. What'd you do? Have your old man Ben killed?" The room erupted with snickers, laughter, and kids mocking me. Flash had his arm draped around my shoulder. I breathed in. I breathed out. I lost it. I turned around quickly and punched him to the ground. He yelled in fear and pain. I turned back towards MJ to see her frowning at me. I frowned as well. That's when I felt a fist power drive in my back. Unlike Flash, I only stumbled forward a bit. MJ caught my fall and I quickly turned around and threw another punch at Flash. He ducked it and swung his left fist in my side. I allowed him to hit me so no one, especially my teacher, would get suspicious. Then it was my turn. I kicked as lightly as I could and hit Flash in the stomach. He toppled over like a rag doll. Many others were cheering for me to finish him but instead I held my hand out to help Flash to help him to his feet, but he kicked out at me like a child throwing a tantrum. I held my hands up in my defense and turned to the door. My teacher stood with her arms crossed. "Office. NOW." She pointed to the door and held it open for me. I waited for Flash to walk past me, out the door, before leaving the library. "Walk together." She said as she followed close behind us. Her heels the only sound made in the hallway. Walking to the office together was more awkward than a elevator ride with one other person. It was also annoying since Flash was over dramatically walking like he was dying. He held his nose in his hand with a tissue. I hadn't noticed I made him bleed. I didn't know if I should apologize or roll my eyes at him. I decided not to do either since we were standing in front of the principals office. I opened the door for him and he stumbled to the chair inside. Mrs. Warren nodded at Principal Morita before shutting the door and leaving.

"Peter. I didn't want to see you back in here." The nurse walked in taking her good old time to escort Flash to the clinic. The door shut behind her as she winked at me. "Take a seat." I made my way to the other chair in front of his desk to avoid Flash's blood on the floor. The red liquid honestly looked fake and believe me, I've seen enough blood in my times as Spider-Man to tell the difference. I knew if I accused Flash of using fake blood then I'd be in even more trouble, so I held my tongue. "Okay, I know your history with Flash. What'd he do to lead you to punching him?" I squirmed in my seat as I realized what he did wasn't worthy of a punch to the nose. "Well?"

" He made a comment to me while I was talking to MJ and I got mad. Then I... hit him. I know I shouldn't have but he said something about me needed dead family members to get attention. Then he asked if I had Ben killed. Suspend me if you want. I'm just done at this point." I sank in the chair in defeat as Flash walked back in. My Principal sighed and gave Flash the death stare. The blood was gone and he seemed fine. "Sorry Flash." He sighed again and pointed to the chair. Flash took his seat and immediately stared saying that whatever I said was a lie and that he was just teasing me about MJ. My principal raised his hand to stop him.

"Boys, you're always at each others necks. I'm calling you're parents-" Flash glanced at me mockingly. "... guardians to come get you. Know, I don't know what exactly happened, but I will. You'll come straight to my office tomorrow. We'll settle it then." He looked up at the clock. "Guess you two will be getting out 40 minutes early today. That is, you'll be seeing whoever comes and gets you... I want to talk to both of you with your guardians present. You're going to tell me what happened with them sitting next to you." He dialed a number on the old school phone and placed it to his ear. "And I better not get any lies." I glared at Flash and I smirked. My face quickly dropped when he turned the glare to me. He had called Flash's dad first. He explained the situation and hung up. "Peter, you're next... I'll be calling.." He typed something in his computer and looked up at me confused. His eyes darted from me to the computer for a moment before dialing the number. I glanced over at Flash who was staring a hole in me. He knew who was being called and he didn't like it. "Hello?" A brief pause. "Yes, I'm calling on behalf of Peter. You see, he got into a fight today and he needs to be picked up." Another pause. "Okay, thank you sir. Would you mind talking with me too? Yeah, to stand in for his aunt. Oh, okay. Yeah, you'll be out of here by then if the boys cooperate. Thank you, bye." He hung up and smiled at us. "They'll both be here within twenty minutes. It was a real letdown for Flash and I.

Twenty minutes later, full of a killing silence, Tony and Flash's dad walked in the door. My principal pushed his seat out from under the desk to shake hands with the two. Two more chairs were already placed in the room. Tony sat to the right of me and Flash's dad sat to the left of him. "Mr. Thompson, ." Principal Morita nodded at the two men. "Thank you for joining us." I looked over at Tony to see his expression. I didn't need my spider senses to detect that he was pissed. "Boys, why don't you tell all of us what started this fight." I looked at Flash, he looked at me. If we lie, we'll get caught. If he say it was a joke the guardians will be even more pissed. We had to tell the truth. At least that's what I was thinking. I cleared my throat and sat up a bit. Flash was looking at me with pleading eyes, but I ignored him. We brought this on our selves.

"Principal Morita... let me start out by saying how sorry I am for causing so much trouble. Neither one of you deserved to be dragged out here for a stupid mistake we made." i stopped talking when Flash snorted. "Anyways, what happened was-" Flash cleared his throat. "I was talking to MJ when Flash came up to me and-" He started coughing. "...and he make a nasty comment about me having a crush and getting over Lizz so fast. then he-" Flash scooted his chair across the floor and looked up at his dad like it was an accident. I was about to say something to him when Tony spoke up.

"Look kid, I came all this way down here to resolve this, not to watch you rudely interrupt my intern and act like an immature brat. So I suggest you stop what you're doing." Mr. Thompson glared at Tony. " _Here we go..."_ I thought. Tony caught his glare. "What?"

"I don't appreciate you talking to my son like that, especially when he was doing nothing wrong. When he did nothing wrong." Flash smirked at me. It was a full on war after that. Tony and Mr. Thompson started bickering back and forth about whos fault it was as Flash started telling Principal Morita the "real" story about how he was talking to a girl I liked and so I hit him. My Principal was rubbing his head like he had a headache. Tony knocked his chair over and went to , getting in his face. I didn't care what they were saying, I was only concerned about Flash's lies. The noise and the sudden movements made my senses scream in my head. I couldn't focus on one thing because they are dilated to about 11. Instead I stopped the fighting myself...by yelling at everyone.

"SHUT UP!" I screamed. "It was both of us! He started picking on me, so I punched him. Then he hit me back! Just give us our sentence so we can leave." Tony made a face of disgust at Flash's dad. "Oh my gosh. We all need to just grow up and admit we're not all perfect." I growled before leaving the room. I stepped out of the room and slammed the door on Tony. He had quickly followed me to door, but I stopped him in my tracks. I didn't go far, instead I just leaned against the wall next to the door. A moment passed before the door reopened. Expecting to see Tony standing there I turned my head calmly. It was Mr. Thompson and Flash. "Sorry about your nose Flash. I didn't mean to hit you so hard."

"Don't sweat it. Sorry about your back." He said through gritted teeth. His dad nudged him and Flash glared up at him. "Sorry about what i said." Then his dad cleared his throat and they made their way to the side door. The school bell rang and the hallways were flooded by students eager to go home. While many were rushing to the door, I went back in the office.

"We don't want to suspend you two because when we get back you'll be in new classes. Instead you'll have an hour detention once school starts again after Christmas. Understood?" I shook my head yes and held in tears that were forming in my eyes. "You're a good kid, Peter. I don't know what's going on but I really hope you figure it out. If you'd like to see the counselor I can make an appointment for you. Just let me know." Then he turned to Mr. Stark. "Thank you for coming down here. Know go home and get some rest. Two more finals and then you're out for a while." he smiled at us as we walked out. Tony refused to walk out the side door since it was cold outside and his car was parked up front. Instead I was forced to walk side by side with him through the halls. Just like the day Tony came to get my suit, everyone was staring at us. It made me uncomfortable, but when do I ever get comfort? We walked to the car in silence. I held my head in shame once I was in the passengers seat. Tony slammed the door shut and I could tell he was mad.

"I am so sorry, Mr. stark! I didn't-" He shushed me like he did that day on the bring.

"No. I don't want to hear it. I had to post-pone a very important conference because of you. I don't mind being looked at weird by a bunch of reporters as I answered my cell phone. I don't mind having to turn to tons of people and inform them something important came up. I don't mind having to drive down here early to get you and talk to your principal. But-" I winced. "I do mind having to explain to them why I had to leave. Turning to a bunch of people and stated that your intern that was staying with you got in a fight at school and needed to be picked up... now that does bother me." Tony pulled out of the school parking lot quickly. He then ran the red light, a stop sign, and cut off a bunch of cars to make his way to the highway quickly. The speed limit was 65, but he was doing 120. Zooming pass cars like they weren't important. "This meeting was to explain everything with you and May. Now you get to make your own experience and apologize to everyone!" He screamed. The veins in his head seemed to pop out of his skin. His hands were sweating from the hard grip he had on the steering wheel. He pressed on the gas harder and the speed increased. My eyes grew big as he flew past an eighteen wheeler.

"Mr. Stark!" I squeaked like a small mouse. He quickly turned his head to me and say how I was gripping for anything to hold on to. He looked back to the road and speed up even more out of spit.

"What?!" He hollered back at me. My heart was racing away with me. I couldn't seem to bring myself to talk. The words were stuck in my throat like a small child frightened in the dark. The tears I were holding back were streaming down my face and I was breathing hard. "What do you want, Peter?" He kept his eyes on the road, not looking at me. My face was pale now. I don't think he knew how much he was scaring me until I gathered some courage to tell him.

" Sir, you're scaring me! Please slow down." He looked over at my distressed face and released the gas pedal. The speed went from 160 to 85 quickly. I sat up in my chair trying to catch my breath, trying to shake the feeling of death grasping out for my soul. My whole body was shaking in fear. The tears that streamed down my face were left where they were. I was too scared to move my hands from the grip I had on my seat.

"Hey? Hey, Pete... I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you so bad." I didn't respond. I keep my eyes locked on the floor bored. My chest was rising up and back down way too fast. My hands were turning blood red from how hard I was holding the seat. My hair fell in my face, blocking Tony's view of the tears rolling down my face. Tony stole the words right out of my mouth. I hadn't noticed the car roll to a stop until Tony pushed the hair out of my face. "Peter, I said I was sorry. What more do you want?" I looked up at him, still shaking, and gave him a look to say I was in the same boat with him. He sighed.

"It's okay. I'm sorry too." I wiped my eyes that were full of tears and looked back at my hands that were settled nicely in my lap. "I should go apologize to everyone." I opened the car door as Tony did. We entered the room where everyone was waiting for Tony to make his grand entrance again. Once we walked in everyone stood up and watched us. Tony walked a little ahead of me and I stopped.

"Pete. Now." I was still slightly shaking when I walked up the steps to meet Tony. I looked out in the crowd. Everyone was whispering back and forth. I looked at Tony with pleading eyes. Tony looked away and sighed.

"Mr. Stark wanted me to apologize to you all." I said as loud as I could at the moment. I glared at Tony. "Sorry." Now I was pissed. I hopped of the small stage and slowly walked out the door. I just made a fool of myself in front of the press. I couldn't wait until Sunday. " _I hate staying here."_ I screamed to myself as I dashed to my room.


	17. Only Five Days

There was no breakfast waiting for me when I woke up. There was no warm smile at the front door. There was no movie the night before. Tony didn't even come say goodnight to me last night. I went to the kitchen to find Pepper heating up some waffles. She grinned at me as I stumbled in the room, ready for school. "Tony had to be somewhere. Last minute and I over slept. You want me to make you breakfast?" I shook my head no and rubbed my tired eyes. "You sure? It won't take that long."

"No, but thanks. I'm not hungry." She smiled at me sympathetically.

"So Tony was thinking we could go see that movie you wanted to see tonight. That okay with you?" I shrugged my shoulders before getting my bag. "Come on... what's wrong?"

"Tonys mad at me." I blurted. "He didn't even come say goodnight last night. I just want May home. I can't do this any longer. I wanna go home." I whispered. Pepper leaned over the counter and cleared her throat.

"I know honey. Tony isn't mad at you, he's just concerned. Happy's waiting outside for you. He's going to take you to school, okay?" I nodded my head and turned to the door. We said our goodbyes and I left. Happy had me sit in the back, the dividing window stayed up the whole time. I stared out the window the entire time. Today was going to suck. Ned wasn't here today so I was definitely going to be miserable. I went to my Spanish class and took my exam. I easily passed it. My art exam was just matching up art terms. The whole class was done within 20 minutes. After the final bell rang I dashed outside and sent Happy a text telling him not to come get me from school. He left me on read. That was the worst three and a half hours I had ever experienced.

I dashed in the greenhouse that sat behind the school and quickly changed in my suit. I went out the opposite door that I entered. Then I was swinging across Queens, looking for trouble. It seems I'm always looking for trouble these days. I wasn't checking where I was going, I was just swinging. After a while I landed on top of a nearby building to catch my breath. "Hey Karen! Any heroing that needs to be done?" Nothing. There were no robberies nearby and I didn't detect any troubles on my suit or spidey senses. It started to snow even harder so I started swinging again. "Karen, turn on my heater." A rush of heat made my teeth stop chattering. I was autopilot again when i realized where I was going. I landed on a different rooftop across from an all too familiar building. "Home." I whispered. I went to the fire escape, making sure no one was watching me. Then I went to my window and opened it. It took a little extra strength to open it because of the ice, but I was able to get it open. I slipped my cold body through the window and closed it. It was freezing in the apartment so I instantly went to the thermostat and turned the heat on.

I slipped out of my suit and went to my closet. "My clothes! Oh, how I missed you..." I said as I grabbed a pair of navy blue shirts and a Captain America sweat shit. I slipped on my sweats and then put on my shirt as I walked out of my room. Everything was where we left it. An eerie silence engulfed me and I instantly went back into Spider-Man mode. _Something's really off..._ I thought as I slipped into the kitchen. I found the mail on the table. Who was here to get the mail? That's when I heard a noise from May's room. "Oh no you don't." I slipped on my web shooters and crept against the wall towards the door. I was about to reach for the door knob when the door swung open. It startled me and I instantly jumped to the ceiling. The man walked out of the room unaware I was there. When he was right under me, I dropped down on top of him. "Got you Mr. Criminal!" I wrestled him over and forced his hands back. I was practically laying on top of him. When he stopped struggling and I saw his face clearly I cursed. "Shit! Mr. Stark! I'm so sorry." My dumb ass didn't even think about moving off of him.

"What are you doing here?!" he shirked. I stayed where I was.

"What am I doing here... I live here! What are you doing here?" I finally let go of his hands and leaned back. I didn't mean to but I was know actually sitting in his lap.

"If you get off of me, maybe I would tell you." He said rolling his eyes. I stood up with on push of my feet. I then held out my hand to help him up. " I'm not touching you with that shirt on." He chuckled.

"I can take it off if you wish." I said sarcastically. We walked to the kitchen and sat down at the table. "What are you doing here?"

"Someones gotta get the mail." I glared at him knowing he was lying to me. "Okay... I was trying to see if there was anything on your parents here." I perked up in my seat. He knew exactly what I was about to ask. "I didn't find anything." I nodded. I wasn't going to tell him I had the last of my fathers things in a satchel. That was my place to find what they were hiding. "Know, why are you here?"

"Like I said, I live here. I just needed to get out of the compound. So I came home. I was just about to go for another swing around town, so..."

"Pete, I'm sorry about last night. I scared the crap out of you and I did it out of spit. Then I forced you to apologize for something I don't blame you for. That wasn't fair of me." I nodded at him.

"I'm sorry too. Hey, you wanna help me beat the game?" He smiled and we went to the living room to play on my X-Box. "You mind if I play some music? I hate the silence." He nodded and I dropped out for a moment. I got on to my spotify app and it started playing the last song I had listened to. "Migraine" by 21 Pilots. I quickly tried to change it, but my crappy phone wouldn't switch it to something "normal".

"Am I the only one I know

Waging my wars behind my face and above my throat

Shadows will scream that I'm alone

I-I-I I've got a migraine

And my pain will range from up, down, and sideways

Thank God it's Friday cause Fridays will always be better than Sundays

'Cause Sundays are my suicide days"

I tried to causally brush off the fact that the music I was listening to was talking about suicide. "So... May will be home by Sunday." More of the lyrics played and Tony paused the game. He completely turned his body towards me and I glanced up at him and gave him a perplexed face. "What?"

"You just don't seem like the type of kid who would listen to music like that." He played the game again while I tried to switch the song. I did but it didn't help at all. The song "I'm Not Okay" by My Chemical Romance was now blasting from my phone. I finally got smart and turned down the volume after the chorus started.

"Sorry... my phone's being stupid." he nodded his head as if nothing was wrong, but I could tell he was concerned. Even though there was nothing to be concerned about. I like 21 Pilots and some songs by MCR, but I normally try to stay away from these type of songs because of May. She hates songs like these and everyone knows Spotify just plays suggested songs. I put my phone away, deciding I don't really need music at the moment. It was nice to not have to worry about anything for a while.

"No,no, no! Go right!" I yelled at Tony. He went left and quickly died. "Dude! I told you to go right. Now I'm on my own." I sighed and tried fighting the soldiers off. "I can't do it! There's too many of them!" I stood up off the couch like it was going to help me. Tony leaned back in his seat and smiled while he watched me. "Can you stop? I'm losing focus." He didn't say anything,nor did he stop smiling at me.

"Why don't you go left? It'd be an easier death to blow up." I shook my head at him and continued to fight. Just because I was alone didn't mean I couldn't win. My fingers were moving quickly along the buttons on the controller. Then my last heart gave out and I died. "Damn it!" I fell to my seat and my stomach rumbled.

"You hungry?"

"I am not eating shawarma." He laughed and stood up, putting the X-Box controller on the coffee table. "I could go for some Chinese food.. never mind." I said as my memory flooded with the feeling when I was poisoned. "How 'bout Burger King?! My treat!" I rushed to my room and threw off my shirt, putting on a Dr. Who sweat shirt instead. I burst out of my room and returned to the living room to find Tony was ready to leave.

"Figured you went to change." He tossed me my phone. I easily caught it and shoved it in my pocket. "My treat, kid. MY treat." I rolled my eyes and followed him down stairs. "Oh... I didn't take a car here so were gonna have to walk. Happy's at some doctors appointment." I nodded and wrapped my arms around my chest, thinking it would bloke out the cold from the snow. My body started shivering again. I really wished I was in my suit, that way I would have a heater. We started walking down the street when I realized I should have brought a jacket with me. Tony was smart enough to bring a winter coat with him. "You cold?" Tony said turning to me.

"Just a little. My fault... I should have brought a jacket with me." We still had about 12 blocks to go before we got to the area filled with fast food restaurants. We kept walking. I had my head down, buried in my chest to keep warm. "You'd think after living her for 15 years I'd be used to the cold." I laughed.

"Yeah, well... you'd think after 15 years you'd remember your jacket." I agreed and sped up, leaving him a little behind. "Hey, kid! I'm the one paying so wait up!" I slowed my pace and Tony jogged to my side. "Here." He shoved his coat to me, but I declined it... many times. "TAKE THE COAT!" He hollered a little too loud. Some people with cameras nearby saw us and dashed over. I'm guessing the paparazzi likes to follow Tony Stark too.

"Mr. Stark! Mr. Stark! Why are you always with this boy?" I shielded my face from the flashing lights.

"Kid, are you actually living at the Avengers compound?"

"His name is Peter Parker! He goes to Midtown High!" A small woman screeched. The crowd went crazy and started pushing towards me. I tried to shrink under the coat and pushed up against Tony like a small child. "Aww! Guys were scaring him. Back up!" The crowd didn't listen. Tony started pushing me forward and yelling at the people to stand down or he was going to arrest them. They laughed. My senses were driving me crazy and I was starting to get a headache. Then... It was too much. There was about fifty people taking my picture and screaming us. I started feeling sick to my stomach. _Am I still poisoned? Sick? What's going on?_

I was having a panic attack. "Mr. Stark!" I squeaked. Tony looked down at my pale face and quickly realized he had to get me out of there. I held my head because it hurt so much. "Mr. STARK! I don't feel so good." I shoved past 26 people before I was free and out in the open. I leaned over on my knees. My senses hardly ever give me a problem like that.

I straightened up to see Tony was still sucked into the crowd of people. So I dashed down an alley and pulled off... I didn't have my suit. I had my mask, but I didn't have my suit on. So I put my mask on, climbed up the wall and then swung over the crowd. I then shot a web out at Tony and it latched on his back. With one slight jerk I was swinging in the air with Tony Stark! I reeled him in and held on to his waist like I would do any other person.

"Sorry! Need to borrow him for a moment! Superhero business!"I yelled down at the people. They started taking more pictures and waving at us. I kept swinging, using one hand to do so. Whenever I had to shot out another web, we would temporarily start to fall to the ground, but I would quickly flip and shot out another web.I made sure we were far away from everyone before landing on a roof top near by. I sat the genius millionaire on his feet, but he fell to the ground.

"That was pay back from last night, wasn't it?" Then I noticed he was paler than a ghost. He leaned over and threw up. I patted his back like May does me and asked him if I could get him anything. When he was finished he responded with, "Away from me. Get away from me now." I backed up and threw my hands up in my defense.

"Sorry, Mr. Stark! I didn't mean to make you sick!" He spit on the ground, wiped his mouth and then held his hand out for help. I easily pulled him up and helped him stand. "I take it you don't want Burger King and you want to go home?"

"Hell no. I could never pass up Burger King. If I get sick again,I get sick again. Lets go eat."

Two hours later and Tony was throwing up again at the Compound. Pepper forced him to take some medicine and then sent him to bed like a four year old to take a nap. It was only three in the afternoon and Tony was happily sleeping. When Pepper came back in the living room she sat down next to me and pulled me close.

"Let this be a lesson to you that you should never eat fast food after swinging around town. He's sicker than a beached whale." I snickered at her remark before standing to my feet. "So,what do you have planned for tonight?" I shrugged. "Nothing? Well, Tony was supposed to take me to dinner. We had reservations at Hana's, it's a Hibachi place. Would you like to take me?"

"Umm.. Sure! I can ask Happy to drive us since I don't have my license yet." I laughed a little and she joined in.

"Okay, our date is at 6 tonight. Until then, I'm gonna go get some work done." I watched her leave before pulling out my phone. Might as well check my Facebook, Snapchat, and Twitter...

By the time it was six o'clock, I was freshen up a bit and ready to take Pepper Potts out for dinner. Happy happily agreed to take us and pick us up since the mall was right across the restaurant. We were seated in front of a grill and a man took our order for drinks. We were both having water with lemon in it. Normally Pepper would get an alcholic beverage, but I'm guessing she wanted to set a 'good' example.

"So, you're on winter break now. Any fun plans when May gets home?" I shook my head no while drinking my water.

"Just Christmas. How 'bout you? Do you and Tony celebrate Christmas?"

"Yeah, we do. That's probably all we'll do too." I know good and well Tony Stark was not just gonna hand her a present and say "Merry Christmas"... if you know what I mean.

"So how does this menu work? I've never been here before. You guys like a lot of weird food."

"Just look at the entrees. That's what I do. It comes with the soup, a small salad, choice of meat, those veggies, and fried or steamed rice." I nodded my head like I understood and viewed the options. The waiter came back with a smile on his face.

"Well, hello Ms. Potts! How are you?" The young looking man asked.

"I'm good, Samuel. How are you?"

"Fine. And who is this? Normally you with old man with beard. Now you with teenager?" The Asian man added, sounding more Asian.

"This is Peter, Tonys intern or student."

"Oh! You not only take his money and knowledge, you take his girl. Smart, smart! What can I get you you tonight?" Pepper ordered the mix with lobster and scallops, while I ordered the chicken. We both got fried rice and all the vegetables except onions with it. "Good choices! I be back in a minute." He scurried away to bring our food to us.

"So... Is Tony alright?"

"Yeah, he'll be fine. Let's not talk about him. Let's talk about you. I really want to get to know you better sweetheart."

"Okay... what do you want to know?" She looked up at the ceiling like she was trying to think of a question.

"What's your favorite color?" Basic question I can handle. I answered with red. "What's your favorite subject?" Basic question she should know: Science. "What are some of your hobbies?" This went on for a good five minutes before our food arrived. Then I started asking her the questions. We finished our food quickly. The check was brought to us and I snatched it before she could. "Peter, don't worry about the price. I got it." I pulled out my wallet and placed a 50 on the small tray. "No way! No. Take your allounce back!"

"Another thing you don't know about me. I work at the Daily Bugle. If I'm gonna take you out, I'm going to pay." The waiter was standing behind us and took the tray from me.

"He's a keeper! He's a smart boy!"

"Keep the rest as a tip." I smiled. I pulled the seat out for Pepper and pushed it in again when she was out of the way.

"Thank you, sweetheart." She pulled me close in a tight side hug and kissed my forehead. When we got home we found Tony sitting on the couch sulking.

"Glad you waited for me." He huffed.

"Tony, you were sick! So Peter agreed to take me out."

"More like you took him out." He was acting like a child. A side I'd never seen from him before.

"Actually, I paid for everything and I got Happy to drive us. Hope you feel better, Mr. Stark." I zipped to my room, not wanting to here them argue over dinner plans. "Goodnight!"


	18. A Change in Heart

**If you read this and get offended by Peter going to church I apologize. If you read this and are Catholic and everything I put in here is wrong... I am super sorry! I tried to do some research on it before I wrote this, but it wasn't helping. You can probably tell I'm not Catholic. Anyways, I just wanted to say that. Hope you enjoy the chapter and please leave a review! It really keeps me motivated!**

 **A little bit of SPOILERS for Star Wars: The Last Jedi**

 ** _Peter Parker_**

I don't know what possessed me to make the right decision at the last minute, but I felt like I was dishonoring May if I didn't go to the youth group meeting tonight. Not that we go to church often, but she's so determined to get Tony in church for some odd reason. It was six in the morning when my phone rang and woke me up. May called to tell me that I had to go tonight or I was grounded.

"May! Really? I haven't been to youth group in months!" I shirked as I sat up. I wasn't half asleep any more. She had my undivided attention.

"That's exactly why you need to go. You don't even have to stay for the whole thing. Just go for praise and worship if you want. I don't give a shit." I find it ironic she was telling me to go to church and cursing in the same group of sentences. "Just go. If I don't get a call from Cindy Hall, you are grounded for the whole break." I frowned at the ceiling and sighed.

"Fine. I'll go. But if this is about getting Tony Stark in church, it's not gonna work."

"Just go. I love you. I'll see you Sunday. Bye-bye, sweetheart!"

"Love you too. Bye." I hung up in disgust. It's a good thing all we do is sing a few songs, give a small devotional, take up offering, and then we play games the rest of the night. That way it won't take more than 30 minutes to get out of the there. The problem was getting Tony to take me. Happy was now on vacation and I doubt Tony had any other drivers. That's when I had a wonderful idea! "I'll make them breakfast! Then I'll pop the question." I was acting like Tony was going to kill me if I told him he had to take me to church. Maybe May was right and he did need to get in church. I snuck in the kitchen as quietly as I could and started looking for something to make them. I remembered an old 'family' recipe for banana bread that May had taught me to cook a million times. I gathered my ingredients and set off to work.

After shoving the pan in the oven to bake, I started making some egg and cheese omelets with peppers and onions. I also made Tony's favorite coffee. White chocolate mocha, add four pumps of soy, three pumps of hazelnut, and three shots of espresso. I felt like I was working at Starbucks. Tony is defiantly one complicated man when it comes to coffee. Actually, when it comes to anything.

I sat the table with plates and forks. I looked up at the clock to see what time it was. "Shit!" They would both be coming down the hall in less than three minutes when their alarms go off. Yeah, I asked FRIDAY what time they set their alarms. A little creepy, yes. Can it be helped? No.

I put the egg omelets on a fancy plate and then put it on the table. The timer made a beeping sound letting me know the bread was finished. I pulled it out of the oven and turned it off. Then I sat the hot pan on a pot holder that I perfectly placed on the table. I sat the cups of coffee in front of their plates, making sure not to spill the steaming beverage. Everything was perfect! For once something actually went right in my life.

I looked at the table and smiled. But, something was missing. What was missing? May's special topping! She always blends strawberries with cool whip to put on the banana bread. That's the best part and I wasn't going to leave it out. I went to the cabinet with the big bowls and pulled one out. Then I found a whole thing of cool whip in the freezer. I grinned widely at the dessert topping before remembering that Pepper was allergic to strawberries. Something she told me the night before. I heard footsteps and voices coming down the hall. I decided not to make it this time.

"What is that smell?" Tony said to someone. I learned he was talking to himself. "Pepper must be cooking again." I snickered.

"Actually, it's not me." Peppers voice rang out loudly. "It can't be Vision..."

"That leaves," They turned the corner to see me taking off the apron I found in the pantry. "Peter?"

"Surprise!" I shyly did the jazz hands thing as I yelled. "I made breakfast! Omelets and Banana nut bread. Don't worry Mr. Stark, it's Gluten free and a little burnt, but it'll do. Oh, I also made you guys coffee. Just how you like it Mr. Stark." He eyed me carefully as to not hurt my feelings as he walked to his seat.

"White chocolate mocha-?"

"Add four pumps soy, three hazelnut, and three shots of espresso. I'm very observant." I rushed to Peppers chair and pulled it out for her.

"Aww! Thank you sweetie." I pushed her chair in and then sat down. "Now, what do you need to tell us?" I choked on my coffee and it burned my throat.

"N-nothing." I smiled slightly. "Okay, I need you to take me to church tonight, Mr. Stark. May is practically forcing me to go and she said I'm grounded if I don't. I know you don't want to but-"

"Okay." He said while getting a piece of bread.

"Okay? That's it? Are you sure?"

"Peter, I can't force you to disobey your aunt by not taking you to church. May wants me to go doesn't she?" I nervously laughed and nodded. "Just to let you know... the breakfast helped." He winked at me before taking a bite of his banana bread. His face dropped, going from a smile to unreadable.

"I'm sorry if it isn't good. I haven't made it since two Christmas's ago." I looked over at Pepper who had ate some of it too. "I'm gonna go die in a hole now."

"Peter... this is so good! How the hell?! You really are the amazing Spider-Man! I didn't know you could cook!"

"Well, living with May... you're forced to learn."

 ** _Tony Stark_**

Was I happy I had to go back to church with Peter? No. Was I happy about breakfast? Yes. It was a very nice gesture from the boy and really good food, that I personally put up for later. Maybe I should take the kid to church more often? Hey, it was just a thought... I would never do that. Going with him is living hell and really awkward. I'm not even a Christian, let alone Catholic!

After I ate breakfast and cleared the table, I went for a joy ride to clear my conscious. The top of the car was rolled down even though it was freezing. The cold was actually refreshing like drinking a cold soda on the hot beach. Peter's been through so much in such a short period of time. It makes me think of a bad author that had no ideas but action and pain for the characters. Funny, right? It was way too close way too many times. The kid just keeps cheating death like a video game glitch. It's stuff like this that makes me think we actually are in the Matrix. "Great, I'm making pop-culture movie references like the 15 year old." I sighed against the wind and sped up on the road. I didn't know where I was going. I was just driving.

This went on about 15 minutes before I got a call from Peter. "Hello." I said loudly as I put the top of the car back down.

"Umm... Mr. Stark?" What is it with kids calling people and then asking if it's that person?

"Uh, no this is Brian Johnson. Who is this?"

"Oh! Sorry about that. Have a good day sir." Before he could hang up I told him it was me. "Should have seen that coming."

"Anyway, what's up kid? I get out of your sight for an hour and you freak out."

"Oh, I was just calling you to tell you to slow down. You're going way above the speed limit." I looked in the rear view mirror to see the friendly neighborhood Spider-Man swinging behind me.

"You want a lift or something, kid?" I rolled my eyes and slowed down. Good thing there were no cars behind me.

"Nope! Just being a good Spider-Man and watching out for the rich and poor alike. Guess I'm your friendly neighborhood... Spider-Hood? Robin-Man? Yeah, can't really combine those names. Anyways, stay safe and Pepper wants you to call her. Bye now!" He hung up and started swinging faster. He past me and turned right while I went left. I couldn't help to smile at my mirror like he would see me. Maybe he would. The thought of him going home Sunday saddened me. I don't know why, but it did. "FRIDAY, on the first Saturday of each month this year, mark it sleepover." Peter may not live at the compound, but there's no reason we can't have slumber parties. "actually, label that on Friday." If he comes over Saturday and spends the night, I'll be forced to go to church with him Sunday. That was not going to happen!

 ** _PETER PARKER_**

I walked in the compound drenched in sweat and garbage. I was happily swinging when a stupid kid thought it would be funny to cut my web mid-flight with a stupid drone. My body went flying in the air and landed in a freaking dumpster! The boy did run to me asking if I was okay, so I couldn't hold a grudge. Instead I laughed at his joke and started swinging away again. If Spider-Man can beat by a drone and a ten year old brat, then maybe it's time for me to retire. I went home after that event. Besides, the streets were quiet and church started at 7. I walked into the living room to find everyone was watching some horror movie I had never seen. Well, I don't really watch to many horror films. My senses don't like the suspense and screams.

My suit smelled like a skunk and the only way I know how to get that stench out is to soak in tomato juice, so the most reasonable thing to do was ask Tony if my suit could handle that. "Hey Mr. Stark? Can my suit handle being dumped in tomato juice?" I half expected him to turn around and laugh, but instead he causally yelled it could handle anything. I left their presence as Rhodey and Pepper jumped when someone suddenly screamed and a thing in a black cloak and a long, white, mask looking face popped out of nowhere. "Typical."

I went to the fridge and took out all the V8 juices in the side door. Balancing them all in my hands, I went to my rooms bathroom. The next thing I did was dump out all the juices in the tub and took my suit off. I squished my suit in the juice since their wasn't that much in the tub. Then I slipped out in the hall with an extra pair of clothes in my hand and dashed to Tonys room. Surely he wouldn't mind if I used his shower. When I put my hand on the doorknob, Vision came out of nowhere.

"Young Parker? Why are you trying to enter Tonys room without your clothes on?" I blushed for no reason and explained to Vision what had happened. "Well, then... just don't touch anything but the door and the shower. You'd be surprised what alarms Tony sets." He smiled at me before floating away. I straighten up and swung open the door. This was my first time in Tonys room. Everything was organized, totally clean, and in odd places. I would have organized everything in the room differently. I would have not put the bed in the middle of the room to begin with. That drives me crazy when people to that, but then again two people are crawling in this bed together, not one teenager. I quickly tip-toed to the bathroom and went in. His shower was a lot more complicated than mine. There were panels for the temperature control, not knobs. I decided to just wing it and try to turn it on like my shower. It worked, but it was extremely cold. I hit the button for the heat rapidly over and over again, but nothing worked.

"FRIDAY?" I hissed.

"Yes, Mr. Parker?"

"Can you turn up the heat?" Suddenly some music started playing loudly. "Turn that off! I mean the temperature in the shower! Not having sex or whatever that music is used for." The water started heating up slowly so I just started washing my hair and my body. By the time I was finished, I still smelled a little, but it was better. I turned off the water and opened the shower as the door was opened. I screamed and yanked the door back. "Mr. stark!? OMG!"

"What the actual HELL Parker! Get dressed!" he slammed the door shut. I don't think he saw anything because his head was down. I was really hoping I didn't scar him for life. Gosh, of all the stupid things for me to do... this was the worse. I stepped out and quickly put my clothes on, not bothering to dry off. I grabbed my dirty boxers and opened the door. Tony was sitting on his bed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Do you mind telling me why you entered my room without permission?"

"To take a shower?" I asked, acting like this was a trick question.

"Peter... you have your own bathroom! For God's sake, kid! What other stupid nonsense do I have to put up with?"

"I'm sorry I didn't ask, but you were so caught up with that movie and my tub was filled with juice, so I just thought I would hurry before you even noticed, but-" He threw his hand up, cutting me off.

"Why is your tub filled with juice?" I awkwardly stood in front of him, holding my underwear behind my back.

"Because I'm trying to get the smell out of my suit and you said tomato juice wouldn't bother it."

"You did what? You filled your bathtub with tomato juice and put your suit in it?" He stood up and ran to my room. I slowly followed him. When I entered my room I stood in the doorway to the bathroom. Tony and Pepper were staring at the mess I made like two distressed parents with a four year old. "You actually did do that."

"I was just trying to take care of myself. I mean that's what me and May do, so I just figured-"

"So you figured that a high-tech weaponized suit could be drenched in tomato juice? Peter, I thought you spilled tomato juice on your suit. A little bit isn't going to kill it. But washing it in it! V8 juice is different from water, kid. It's more dense and is high in sodium. But, don't worry... a couple of washes and it'll be clean." He sighed and looked at me as I threw my dirty clothes in the hamper. "You really are special, kid."

"Actually, the tomatoes themselves won't hurt the suit. It'll just make it turn on... ever make a tomato battery? The acid in the tomato can conduct electricity! So does salt water. When you add salt to water, the water molecules pull the sodium and chlorine ions apart so they are floating freely. The ions are what carry the electricity conductors in the water." I said proudly. "I'm not that stupid to put my suit in something that will harm it." Tony shoved his hands in his pockets and laughed.

"You got me there, kid. Let's just get going to church. Gosh, I never thought I'd say that." We all walked out of the bathroom. "I'll have someone come by and clean the tub out." I nodded at him and got my socks and shoes on.

"Let's go to church." I grinned. "Only for a little while..."

Church was... well, church. Like always, no one talked to me except the youth pastor. Tony and Pepper stayed in the car and I slipped away from everyone within 45 minutes of the service. I was not sticking around. I ran to the car in a sprint when a kid that hangs around Flash saw me. He called my name and actually started chasing me. Of course, the lobby was crowded and he was able to catch up with me. I was just outside the door when he slammed it open.

"Yo, Parker!" He yelled. The car was parked five spaces down from where I was standing. Tony and Pepper could probably see me. "What you did Monday was messed up, bro. Flash and I, well we, didn't like it." He motioned for me to back up a bit and I did. He then grabbed me and slammed me up against the wall. "Don't think you'll get away with it either." He left me alone after that and I stumbled to the car, acting like I was hurt until he was out of sight. Once he was gone I started snickering at myself, and got in the car.

"i thought I was gonna have to save your ass kid. What was that about?"

"One of Flash's friends. Let's go home."

"Actually, I thought we could go see a particular movie..." Tony said. I leaned in between the two front seats with a smile on my face. "What about you Pepper? You up for a three hour long movie?" She grinned and nodded yes.

" Are you for real? Are we gonna go see Star Wars: The last Jedi right now?!" Tony pulled out his phone to show me he had already bought the tickets. I squealed and slammed my body back. "This is the best day ever!"

"Seat belts!" Tony yelled to me.

"So we can be safe!" I yelled back.

"What's that from? I feel like I know this." I didn't say a word, letting him rant the whole way to the theater. "I swear to God, Pete, if you don't tell me what that's from..."

"Come on Tony! The movie starts in five minutes and we need snacks." I hopped out of the car and ran in side. Leaving them behind.

"He called me Tony..." Mr. Stark whispered to Pepper behind me. I eagerly bunny hopped in one place while Tony and Pepper showed the man our tickets. We were in theater one! The best theater ever! It's so big and you feel like a king walking in the double doors. But like I said before, we needed snacks. While I went to get popcorn and drinks for everyone, Tony went to the bathroom, and Pepper went to get our seats. I don't think she realized that we already pick our seats before we go in, but whatever... she'll figure it out. I was carrying three bags of popcorn and three drinks when Tony came out. "Wow, hang on there, squirt. You're gonna drop that." he took two drinks from me and a popcorn bag. "Got extra butter on these?"

"You bet! Let's go!" We hurried in the theater and sat down. the credits for up coming movies were already playing when we sat down. The new Maze Runner trailer was playing when Tony turned to me and screamed Dora the Explorer. He finally figured out where the reference came from! I didn't think he even knew what Dora The Explorer was. I burst out in laughter until everyone in the theater was staring at us. "Sorry." I said loud enough for the whole room to here. Tony nudged me in the side and I did the same to him. The movie began and I sat up in my seat. This was going to be epic!

Okay... like any other Star Wars fan, I was a little upset after I came out of the theater. We were in the car when I lost it. "THEY FREAKING KILLED OFF LUKE! Why would they do that? With Liea having to die because her actress is dead... they should have just left it. Thank you for taking me Mr. stark! I had a lot of fun. I can't wait to see what happens next. There's this rumor going around that the next movie is a Han Solo movie. That is gonna be good. Well, I actually have mixed feelings about that. Harrison Ford can't play him because he'll be young. I can't wait! well, actually I can. You said you've only saw one Star Wars movie before this. Which one was that? Do you remember? You can just describe the plot to me and I'll know it. Oh! I should text Ned." I pulled out my phone and started texting.

"Geez kid... what did you get to drink?"

"A Mountain Dew." I sank into the back seat, realizing I had just shown Tony Stark my hyper side. "Sorry..." My phone buzzed in my hand.

 ** _Peters Phone_**

Ned: U saw it without me? :(

Me: I'm sorry! Tony wanted to see it and I couldn't turn him down.

Ned: **...**

Ned: It's okay. I've seen it too. LOL! LUKE is dead!

Me: I know right! So not cool. U R a jerk...

Ned: I know. :) We have to do the ritual when I get home. Like what we did for Han.

Peter: Yeah, we have to do that! All this caffeine is wearing off now. I'm in the car, so I'll text u when I get home. I'm going to take a power nap.

Ned: Good night!

Peter: More like Good Nap... :)

 ** _Tony Stark_**

I looked behind me as I pulled to a stop light. Peter was laying on the back seat like it was the most normal and safe thing to do. His eyes were closed, but his mouth was curled in a smile. I looked over at Pepper who was also asleep. Or so I thought...

"You really love that kid, don't you?" She whispered in a tired and sluggish voice. "I'd take him in a heartbeat." She flipped on her side a bit and leaned her head on her seat belt

"Me too." I whispered back. I didn't know or cared if she heard me. It took me a while to break the wall I had put up between me and the kid, but I was worried that it was crumbling. The more time I spend with the kid, I remind myself why I put the wall up. We couldn't continue living like this if I wanted him as safe as possible. "FRIDAY... remove the sleepover thing."

"Our you sure Mr. Stark?" The AI asked.

"Yeah." I sighed and pulled forward as the light turned green. This was for Peter's safety. His feelings could be dealt with later.


	19. Christmas is Almost Here

**_Peter Parker_**

I can't believe I was actually able to sleep past 7 o'clock! I woke up around 10 this morning to find no one in the compound. So, I did what any normal teenager would do. I made myself a large bowl of Honey Nut Cheerios and turned on the TV. Tony was still signed in his Netflix account so I was set for the day. I didn't know where my suit was, so I couldn't go on patrol. Instead, I decided to catch up on the show "Once Upon A Time".

Hours had passed since I started watching it, but I had only got through 5 or 6 episodes. I was about to play the next episode of season four when I realized something. I had to tell someone so I screamed it to FRIDAY.

"Christmas is in SEVEN days!" I hopped up on the couch and did a little victory flip over the back of him. "Yeeessss!" I stopped jumping and flipping and looked around. It didn't feel like Christmas... because there was no tree! "FRIDAY?!" I shrieked.

"Yes ?" The woman AI responded.

"Do you know if there is a Christmas tree in the compound anywhere? Or Christmas decorations? Stockings?" There was a brief pause before she answered me.

"I'm afraid Mr. Stark threw away all the Christmas decorations. I did locate two stockings in Pepper Potts closet in their room." I hopped over the arm of the couch and ran to their room.

"Great! Tell me where they are." I took out my phone and called Tony. He answered in a whisper and I figured he was in a meeting or something. "Hey, I was just wondering what time you'll be home?"

" _Around six o'clock. Sorry kid, you're home alone for today."_ Perfect!

"It's okay! Good luck with whatever you're doing. Bye, Uncle Ben!" I hung up as I slammed to a halt. I quickly called him back. "Mr. Stark! I am so sorry! I didn't mean to- well I don't know- I can make up-"

" _It's okay, Pete. I gotta go. Bye kid. I'll bring you back something special!"_ This time he hung up on me. I stood there shook for a moment. What brought me to say such a thing tp Tony?

"Stupid Parker..." I said the rest of the way down the hall. I reached their room and opened the door. "FRIDAY?"

"Turn to your right. I'll guide you so you don't set off any alarms." I grinned widely. I wish Karen would help me like this. "Don't touch that wall." I yanked my hand away from it. Why would Tony trap a wall? I rolled my eyes at him, even though he was no where around. I reached the closet door and opened it. "They are in the bright red box under Ms. Potts silver heels." I spotted the box and dove for it. Carefully taking it out of the closet and into the living room.

"Thanks FRIDAY! You're the best!" I plopped on the couch and opened the box. In it was a white stocking with gold and silver strips going across it at a slant. Peppers name was wrote in sparkly red across the top. I carefully laid it on the seat in front of me since I was sitting on my knees on the end, facing the other arm of the couch. The next stocking was Tonys. It was red with his name wrote in gold. It was much more simple than Peppers. Underneath was Rhodey and Visions stocking too. I smirked at the thought of artificial life getting a stocking.

"FRIDAY? Can you find me the best place to get a fake tree?" I was told the obvious: Hobby Lobby. "How am I gonna get there?"

"I can get one of Tonys cars to take you."

"His car can drive me by myself!" I thought long and hard about what I should do. "I should call Pepper..." The phone rang a couple of times before her voice filled the rokm. I had the phone on speaker. "Hey, Ms. Potts! I, uhh.. needed to go somewhere but without my suit, I don't know how to get there."

" _Oh! Didn't Tony tell you?"_

"Uhh... tell me what?"

" _He said you were grounded and couldn't go out today."_

"What?! Why?"

" _Don't know. Please don't call again unless it's an emergency, sweetheart."_

"Alright. Bye then." I clicked the off button in disappointment. "FRIDAY! Can Hobby Lobby deliver me a tree by four today?" Instead of an answer, FRIDAY started calling the store. The manger answered and we had a long conversation about Christmas trees. We made a deal and hung up. "Yes!" They would be delivering the tree at 5 today. That gave me plenty of time to sneak past Happy and go get decorations. When a approached the door I remembered Happy was on vacation. There were a few guards standing with guns at the door. I nodded at them and smiled as I walked out. They didn't try to stop me. They didn't even realize I was leaving. Before I left, I got directions from FRIDAY to the nearest bus stop. It was quite a way down the road, but if I ran I could get there in 20 minutes. That would give me 30 minutes to ride to the store, an hour to shop, 30 minutes back, and another 20 minute run. "I can do this." I said as I started running.

I got to the bus stop just in time. A mixed family of five were getting on as I was. The mother was white and the father was black. Their children were beautiful and I couldn't help to smile at them. I showed the man my bus pass and started walking down the isle. "You gonna pay this time?" He spat at the father behind me. He started to stutter, when I turned around quickly.

"I just showed you our pass and you expect them to pay too?" I asked confused.

"Let me see that!" The bus driver snatched my pass from my hand. "Unlimited trips and up to seven people..." He muttered. "Must be some rich kid." He glared at us as we walked to the back of the bus. They sat together as I sat across from them. It was kind of awkward, but I was happy to help.

"Thank you young man." The father said. "You didn't have to do that." He looked at me as if he was ashamed.

"No problem. New York bus drivers aren't always understanding." I huffed out. "Good thing I found this on my way here." I let out a small laughter. It wasn't a lie. I found it in Tony's draw. Another thing I'll be yelled at for, but I didn't care. They laughed with me for a moment. I was so tempted to give them the pass, but it wasn't mine to give. One of the little boys walked to me and pointed at my shirt.

"You like Spider-Man too!" He shrieked. I smile and nodded my head yes. "Do you think he could help my daddy find a job?" He asked in a hushed voice.

"If you tell me what your address is, I can relay a message." I grinned. He sat next me as I looked up at his parents. They weren't paying any attention to us.

"You know Spider-Man?" I slightly nodded yes. He told me where they lived and I was utterly shocked. They lived a floor below me! "Thank you sir!" I told the boy he had to keep it a secret and he agreed. After that we talked about super hero's and science. He was so impressed when I described to him how Iron Man's arc reactor works. The thrity minutes went by fast and when the bus stopped we all got off together. "Bye Mr. Peter!" The little boy yelled as he ran up to join his mother. His father stayed behind to thank me once again. As I walked in Target to get Christmas ornaments and lights, I started thinking to myself why Tony Stark had a freaking bus pass. The thought left my mind as I entered the Christmas section and was now in a winter wonderland. What should I even get? What colored lights would look good on the tree? I thought about their stockings and thought about matching the colors. I grabbed a shopping cart and made my way down the aisles. After going down every one I went back to get the things I liked. A worker asked me if there was anything I needed help with and I wanted to say yes, but told her I was just looking.

"Maybe, they would like multi-colored lights?" I asked myself. Someone tapped me on the shoulder and I jumped. I turned around to see Doctor Cho in a red button down sweater and black dress pants. She was smiling widely at me with her hands on her shopping cart. "Hey, Dr. Cho! How are you?"

"Good. You?" She reached for some plain white lights and placed them in her cart.

"I'm good. Hey, can I ask you a question?" She raised her eyebrows at me. "What color lights do you think Mr. Stark would want? They don't have a tree or any decorations for Christmas so I thought that could be part of my present to them." She smiled slightly at me and pointed at the red ones.

"If I were you, I would get red and white lights, silver and gold ornaments, and a dark blue star. That's what they used to have before the Avengers came in to the play. But, after that Steve insisted on an angel on the top, Clint made popcorn strings, and the others had their say in it too. It will match-"

"Their stockings!" I happily said. I threw the things in the cart and started walking away. "Oh," I turned back around. "Thank you Doctor Cho. Have a nice day and Merry Christmas!" She said the same to me and waved as I started walking away. This was going to be the best Christmas for Tony and Pepper. Why? Because I was planning it!

* * *

I made it back in time to sign for the tree and bring it inside. Before I did anything else I put the bus pass back in Tony's top draw and left his room like it was. When I went back in the living room, I made my choice where I was going to put the tree. I got to work quickly. "FRIDAY? Does Tony have any of those sticky things to hang up things on the wall. I don't want to put a hole in the wall." I had to go to floor seven. That's where offices and conference rooms were. I found many people working and many security officers. A woman noticed me and pointed me out to one of the guards.

"Kid, what are you doing up here?" He said with a fierce voice.

"Umm... I needed something to hang something on the wall without putting a hole in the wall." Another office worker heard me and tossed me some of those sticky things. "Thanks! Have a nice day." I left as they started shaking their head at me. I hung the stockings on the wall perpendicular to the tree. The tree only a few feet away from them. When I looked at the clock, I panicked. It was already six! "Crap! FRIDAY! I need you to stall Mr. Stark. Can you do that?"

"I am sorry Mr. Parker. I can not stall my creator." My phone rang. It was Tony.

"H-hello?" I said as I tore open the box to the red lights. I threw it on the couch and started undoing the twisty ties.

"Hey, kid. I'm sorry to tell you this, but we won't be home until 9. You want me to order you dinner?"

"No! This is great. I mean... I already ate because I was hungry. You guys stay safe. I'll be here. Like I have all day." I slammed my hand into my forehead.

"Alright... Bye Pete. See you then." He hung up and I did a victory dance. This gives me just enough time to finish decorating and bake sugar cookies! I got back to work with a wide smile on my face. I was going to be finished and in bed when they got home. That way I didn't have to explain anything until tomorrow and they could enjoy the time together. I got all the lights on and plugged it up.

"Perfect!" The red lights twirled around the tree first and then the white lights between the layers of the red lights. It looked like a candy cane. I opened the ornaments and took the first one out. I started hanging them at random. I did drop a few, but I quickly cleaned up the glass and got back on track. By the time I was done, I had one hour to bake some cookies and eat dinner. Once the cookies were in the oven, I made myself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Twenty minutes later, the cookies were finished. I put them on a Christmas platter I found deep in the top cabinet all the way in the back. I got a bottle of wine out of the cellar and took the cookies and wine to the coffee table in the living room. I sat them down along with two Christmas wine glasses and a note I wrote. My senses went off and I saw someone was coming up the elevator. I took off running down the hall, threw my door open, closed it behind me and jumped in my bed. I took off my shirt before crawling under the covers. I was actually really tired and longed for sleep. I tried to slow my breathing and waited for my door to be opened by Tony.

 _ **Tony Stark**_

After a long day of boring meetings with Ross's men, long arguments between me and Ross, and Pepper getting upset with me... I needed sleep. Pepper and I stood in the elevator in silence until she growled and I looked at her. "Look, I'm sorry I punched that man in the face. I couldn't just let him insult US like that. Please understand."

"Oh, I understand why you did it. But, I didn't agree with it. I was handling the situation until you came barreling in like some wild animal." The elevator door opened and she stomped away the best she could in her extremely high heels. I put my hands in my pockets and looked at the ground as I followed her. I bumped into her when she suddenly stopped. I looked up at her to see she had a hand over her mouth and tears in her eyes.

"Pepper...?" I looked in the direction she was staring at and almost passed out. There was a Christmas tree decorated similarly like the ones I used to put up way back in 2005. Mine and Peppers stocking was hanging on the wall too. I put her arm around her and pulled her close. "I'm sorry sweetheart."

"Did you do this? I thought you got rid of everything." I shook my head. I didn't have an answer.

"This wasn't me, but I am sorry." I kissed her forehead and she walked closer to the scene. "Who would even do this?" She was by the coffee table smiling at a folded piece of paper. On the table was baked sugar cookies and wine. "What's it say?" She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Then she turned to me, her eyes glowing like snow. "Well?" She wiped the tears from her eyes and began to read the note.

"It says, "Dear Mr. Stark and Ms. Potts, I know you two probably had a rough day today so I thought I would do something special for you. You guys have been so good to me and when I realized you didn't have a Christmas tree, or any decorations, I bought some for you. I know you said not to leave, but I did anyways. You can ground me tomorrow, but tonight... enjoy yourselves." She stopped from a lump in her throat. "You two have been through so much together and through the bad times, there's always room to make some good memories. Sincerely, Peter Parker." She let her arms fall to her side. "P.S. I'm sorry if you don't celebrate Christmas." She started walking to me and wrapping her shaking arms around me. " I'm sorry, Tony. I love you."

"I love you too." I hugged her back, staring at the sugar cookies. I was trying to find the biggest one so I could eat it first.


	20. The Last Day

_Fire. I was surrounded by fire. "Hello?!" I called to no one as I walked into the flames. I suddenly heard screaming and cries of pain in the distance. I turned to my right and ran as fast as I could towards the sounds. What I found was morbid and disturbing. A man like demon_ _hunched it's back over and slowly turned to me. It's long curly finger nails were wrapped around Tony Starks body. Tony's limbs were torn off, blood was everywhere. " **Aren't you going to help me?"**_ _The tall black thing hissed. It's long tongue was slithering out and around Tonys neck. I looked closer and noticed it had a white spider symbol across it's chest._

 _"P-Peter? Help me!" Tony screeched. I ran towards them, expecting to knock the thing out and drag Tony's body, or what was left of it_ , _away from the danger. Instead of doing what I thought I would do, I grabbed Tony by the neck and started choking him. His body went limp in my arms and I dropped him. I looked down at my hands in terror. They were soaked in blood. Tony's blood. I fell to my knees in shock. When I looked back at the thing that tore him apart, he was smiling._ _" **We are venom..."** It said before spreading apart and engulfing my body. Blackness crawled across my skin like a disease. __Darkness taking over my vision, but leaving just enough light for me to see Tony's dead eyes._ _I screamed._

I woke up, not able to move. When I looked up, this "Venom" thing was leaning over my bed like a stalker. I gasped for air as my heart rate sped up. The image disappeared and I was alone in my room. I threw my covers over my head like I did when I was little. "It was only a nightmare. It wasn't there. You were experiencing sleep paralysis. It's okay. Tony is alive! Tony... is alive, right? I didn't kill him in my sleep, right?" I wanted to go see for myself so desperately. I wanted to throw the covers off, run to his room, and open the door to make sure they were safe.

I couldn't bring myself to remove the covers. As long as I was awake and I couldn't see anything, I was safe... right? Monsters can't get in your bed, that's why they hide under them. That way they can lure you out, off your safe mattress and attack. At least that's what I've believed my whole life. Well, actually when I was little. I'm 15 now. Way over the 'I'm-scared-of-monsters-in-the-closest' phase. Monsters aren't real. But demons are. And that "Venom" thing in my dream was defiantly out of this world! And not in a good way.

"F- FRIDAY? What is Tonys heart rate?" I said with a shaky voice.

"46 beats per minute. A normal sleeping heart rate. Yours is 150 beats per minute. Should I notify Tony or your doctor?" I shook my head. Like a computer voice could see me... "Notifying Tony Stark of your distress."

"NO! Stop! Please! No!" I screamed. I flung off the covers and sat up. My door was opened and a figure was standing in the door way, holding on the door knob. I scrambled to my feet screaming like I had seen a ghost. The figure reached for my light switch and...

"Peter?! Hey kid,calm down. It's just me. I'm sorry I spooked you kid." Tony said. He was slowly walking towards me in an offense way. I guess I seemed a little on the defensive side. I stumbled to my bed and leaned over it. "That was a stupid move of me. I just didn't want to wake you because they say that can put you in a state of shock."

"I think you already did that, Mr. Stark." My voice was shaking and my hands trembled. "Sorry if I woke you up."

"I'm sorry about that too." He said. I crawled into my bed, making sure all my limbs were no where near the edge of the bed. "That must have been one heck of a dream to ask about my heart rate." I tried to smile innocently, but it didn't work. "What'd you dream? It helps when I tell Pepper my nightmares." He sat on my bed with this look on his face that I couldn't read.

"I... uh, I don't think that's a good idea." I slightly chuckled at the thought of telling Tony I finished him off in my dream.

"Try me." He raised his feet off the ground and was now sitting criss-cross-apple-sauce.

"Really I don't-"

"Fine. Suit yourself. But I'm going back to bed... Goodnight." He started to swing his feet back over the side of the bed, but before he could stand up I grabbed his arm.

"W-wait! Don't go! I'll-I'll tell you..." He turned his head and shrugged. "Son of a... that's not fair! You knew- and I was- ... I think this is blackmail." I crossed my arms in a pouting way.

"You gonna tell me sour patch? Or should I leave?" I sat up, looking around the room in case Venom came back. "Hey... you really are scared. What'd you see something in here?" I nodded. "What was in your room Peter?" I didn't answer. "Kid if something or someone was in your room, tell me."

"I don't know if it was my imagination or if I was really seeing it. It was so close and so real! But... it was the same thing in my dream, so it was probably just me." I sighed realizing how pathetic I must sound.

"Okay. How about this, you tell me your dream and then I'll let you know what I think. I'll also check the security cameras to make sure." I nodded slightly and sighed again. "Peter, It's okay to be scared. Just remember that." He smiled at me and winked. There's always something about Tony's winks. It gives anyone a sense of calmness and ease around him. It makes you feel reassured.

"Well, I was in this dark hallway when everything caught on fire. And when I say everything, I mean I was just surrounded by fire. Then I heard... I heard screaming from the distance. I ran to see who it was." I stopped. I couldn't say any more. I was wiping tears from my cheeks, snot from my nose, and my heart was pounding in my chest.

"Who was it?" Tony whispered. I looked into his dark brown eyes and felt like I was being dragged into a pool of chocolate. Weird comparison... I know. I swallowed hard and thought about what I should say next.

"It was... you." I buried my face into my knees. Tony scooted next to me. He leaned his back up against the bed frame and extended his legs. His left foot crossed on his right foot.

"Okay. What was wrong with me?" I looked up at him with fear.

"This thing... it was a tall black blob with a long tongue and- and was in a form of a man. It was holding you." Tony snorted and I glared at him.

"Sorry! Sorry... I'm sure it was way scarier in your dream. Continue." He cleared his throat and yawned.

"It had... tore off your arms and legs like Chewbacca. There was blood everywhere I looked. Then you-you called out my name and begged for help. I started running towards you and you had this gleam of hope in your eyes. But instead of helping you, the monster asked me if I was going to help it! And I did! I snatched you by the neck... and- and I killed you." Tony didn't say anything. "I-I'm sorry."

"That's why you asked for my heart rate." He muttered. I glanced over at him. I could have sworn I saw fear in his eyes for a brief moment.

"When I woke up. I asked for it when I woke up... I was scared I did something to you in my sleep. And with my powers and strength... I could have done it." I kept my head down as I stared crying in my hands. "I thought I killed you! It was all so real!" I felt a hand on my back and I leaned forward. Tony rubbed my back in a circular motion.

"You could never kill me kid. We're, how would I put this... connected? Besides, if it makes you feel better, my suits would blow you to pieces." I agreed with him again. "Peter, it was just a dream. Whatever this demon Venom guy was... it was all in your mind. Just lay back down, close your eyes, and go back to sleep. I'll go check the recordings if it makes you feel better." I whispered a "No." "You want some tea?" I nodded and Tony left my room. I hid under the covers again after he was out of sight.

 ** _Tony Stark_**

I left Peters room knowing good and well this was a waste of my time. But the kid was actually showing some emotion to me. Fear... an emotion I thought he would never get out in the open. What ever he dreamed about really freaked him out. And from his description, it would have freaked me out too. Except for the tall black blob. That part seemed to be in some sort of horror movie. "Maybe the movie we were watching the other night got to him?" I said out loud. I turned the corner to the living room and sat down. I felt like there was something in the boys room, especially for him to be so scared. I laid down on the couch, resting my eyes. When I opened them, FRIDAY informed me that I fell asleep for fifteen minutes.

I stood up in a rush and went to the kitchen. Peter and I both needed something to help us sleep. I made some peppermint tea with honey. I put milk in Peters cup, remembering that's how he liked it. "What is he from Britain?" I mumbled. I turned back around and left for the boys room.

 ** _Peter Parker_**

My door creaked open. Before I could even move I heard Tony's voice and he came in. He smiled at me and held up two steaming cups. "Some tea to calm our nerves." He gave me a red glass and sat down. "Milk and honey... just how you like it." I returned his smile and sipped on the tea. "You want me to stay in here for a while?"

"No. I'm fine now. Thank you Mr. Stark. I know I must seem very childish... I need to act my age and I'm sorry." He sighed and sat his cup on the bed-side table.

"Peter... why do you think I got in here so fast? Because FRIDAY woke me up? That thing can't wake up Pepper. I was already awake. I had a bad dream too. I was on my way to get some tea when I heard you, then FRIDAY told me what was happening."

"But you were able to move. I couldn't bring myself to get out of my bed." I said ashamed. I hated mentor-student talks we have.

"Peter. You're 15. I would have responded the same way at your age. Don't be so hard on yourself. Besides, everyone knows that when your in bed... monsters can't get you. That's why they hide under the bed." He elbowed me in the side and we laughed. So Tony and I weren't so different after all. I drank more of my tea and we started talking about other things like school and work. Before I knew it my eyes were closed, my cup on the floor, and my head was resting on tge right side of my pillow. Tony was sitting on the left. We had both fallen asleep.

I woke up to the sound of Tony snoring and my door opening. Pepper was standing in the door way grinning ear to ear. He white button-up a shirt and black dress pants fit her a little tight. She was ready for the day. I rose my head up a little to see her. "Good morning, Peter. I came to collect my fiance... if that's okay with you." I sleepily nodded and flipped on my side, before closing my eyes I glanced over to see Tony wasn't on the bed, but on the reclining chair in the corner. Pepper walked to the chair and gently shook Mr. Stark awake.

"Cancel whatever I have to go to..." Tony mumbled before turning on his side too. Pepper smacked him and he rose up. "Okay... okay. I'm coming." He threw off the small blanket he had on and rubbed his crusty eyes. I felt his gaze on me, but ignored it. Then they both left. I was alone in my room and the door was shut.

I sat up. May would be home in two days. Only two more days to be awkward. "OMG! Tony freaking Stark fell asleep in my bed. We slept... together." Did he fall asleep in the bed first or did I fall asleep,so he moved to the chair...? I threw the blanket back on the left side of the bed and went to my closet. I felt a burst of cold air and turned around slowly. I let out a sigh of relief when I saw my window was opened.

I let it be for a moment so I could get my clothes on. I took off my sweats and replaced them with a pair of blue skinny jeans. I haven't wore so many skinny jeans in my life! I actually kind of liked them. I made a note in my head to ask May for skinny jeans for Christmas. I grabbed a black sweater and pulled it over my head after. Once I was dressed I looked back at the window. It was closed.

Instead of going to investigate, I dashed out the door as fast as I could and sprinted down the hallway. My feelings were telling me that something was in my room. But my senses... they were a little off this morning. I turned the corner to the kitchen and froze. Rhodey, Vision, Tony, and Pepper were standing in the middle of the room talking. If they were here, May had to be here too! I scanned the area to find her warm smile and milk chocolate hair.

My heart sank when I didn't see her. Was she taken? Was she dead? She had to be alive! I looked around the room one more time. No May. I started breathing harder and made eye contact with Tony. We both froze in place. "Hey kid, you okay?"

"Wh-who's with May? Where's May?!"

"Woah! Woah! Relax..." I turned around quickly to see May wiping her wet hands on her pants. I ran into her, embracing her like I did when she found out Ben was dead. "Well then! It's good to see you too!" She ran her fingers through my hair, getting my bed hair a little wet.

"I missed you so much, May!" I let go of her and smiled, digging deep in her eyes for answers.

"So, what happened while I was gone?" I grinned and looked back at Tony and Pepper. They glanced over at each other and burst out in laughter. "What?" May glanced from my babysitters and then at me.

"N-nothing. It's just been a wild two weeks. Why are you home so early?"

"They said it was safe for me to return. Let's go home. I'm dying to get our Christmas tree up. I also have a lot of last minute shopping to do. Go get your stuff and I'll meet you at the door, Squirt." I started walking down the hall to my room when I got the strangest feeling something was off in the living room. I walked back down the hall and peered around the corner. Nothing.

"You guys sure you cleared everything?" Tony asked Rhodey. James Rhodes patted him on the back and nodded. "You took care of the press, right?"

"Tony, relax! We got her here safe. Peter was probably getting homesick by now anyways." Tony looked him up and down and shrugged. I went to my room. The only thing I needed was my book bag and the presents I had for May. I put the other's under their Christmas tree. Tony tried to make me take it back, but I refused.

I had my bag on the bed. I reached for May's present,which was in the draw of the night stand. When I rose up I felt like something wasn't right. My spidey sense was yelling at me to get the hell out of the building, but I couldn't just leave May.

"Peter honey! Hurry up!" May called down the hall. My head buzzed with alarm. When I turned towards the door it was shut. I had left it open. I took a step back when I felt something grab my ankle. Before I could even scream a black substance gagged my mouth. It extended itself to the front of me. My eyes widened as it spoke.

 **"I need your help... Peter. Can you help me?"** I shook my head no. **"You want to save the world don't you? So do I. All I need is a host. You are the perfect person. I need you."** I looked at the black slithering stuff in search for a face. The dark creepy voice seemed to be in my head. **"I'm not here to hurt you or anyone you care about. I see fear in your eyes. Don't be scared, boy. You need me to protect the people and I need you to save my people. If you decline... I'll have to kill you. I'm going to let go. Will you scream?"** I shook my head no again and the black blob let go of me.

"I-I..." I thought long and hard about what it said. If I agree, it will help me and I can help it. If I decline... I die. Would this thing really help me? "Look, Venom... right? I'm not in any position to argue with you or make any deals. But, if you come back to me after Christmas... I promise we will talk then. Deal?" I was very confident this thing would take my offer.

 **"I'll see you at midnight on the 25th. If you tell anyone, that person you told will die. Understand? Just like your dream."** It let go of me and dispersed in the shadows. Then the window flew open and slammed shut. I fell against my bed in terror. My dream was true. What I saw was real! And Venom was coming back on Christmas night.

 ** _Tony Stark_**

Peter came in the kitchen looking a little flustered. "Hey kid! Your aunt is outside waiting for you. Happy's all ready to take you two home." I turned from the bar with a drink in my hand. Peter was shaking and his eyes were following my every movement. He swung his back pack from his left side, to his right in one swift movement."You okay? You look a little shook." I made my way to him, but he took a step back.

"I was just thinking... we never found out who poisoned me, who was trying to take Vision and I, who killed my parents..." He said, wincing a little. I sighed and chugged the whiskey in the small glass.

"Peter, we did catch the guys. Osborne's mark was written all over the poisoning and those men worked for Oscorp. And, Peter... some things were just meant to be a mystery. But that doesn't mean we won't find out." Peter looked up at me with confusion in his eyes.

"We?" He asked. I could tell he was trying to hide something.

"We." I boldly stated. I held out my arms and smirked. He walked into my arms and we embraced. It wasn't going to be the same without the boy here.

I watched as Peter and May drove off the compounds premises. Man, I was gonna miss that kid. Rhodey and Vision took care of everything related to the Green Goblin just as I instructed. We had many meetings, press conferences, and other things too.

"Press conference... Dang it! I never set up a conference with Spider-Man!" I ran back inside and made a few phone calls. Thirty minutes later Spider-Man had a press meeting on January 5th. "Better than nothing." I sighed.

I looked out the window and spotted Pepper standing in the cold. She was on the steps to the compound, gazing off in to the distance. She looked more beautiful than ever. She was peaceful.

I decided to go see what she was doing. When I slipped out the glass doors she slightly turned her head in my direction. "It's not gonna be as fun with the kid not around." Pepper exhaled and crossed her arms.

"I have two totally different responses to that... one: am I chopped liver?... and two: I feel the same way." I hugged her tightly as I thought about the past week. There was still a lot of unanswered questions. Still a lot to look into.

 _"Just another reason to bring him back to the base."_ I grinned at my own thoughts. " _Maybe he could be the ring boy at your wedding?"_

"No... need someone younger." I whispered under my breath. Pepper leaned her head on my shoulder and closed her eyes. "We'll just have to invite him back... or have some of our own." We both smiled at the thought of our own children. Or maybe it was bringing Peter back to our home. I thought about it for a minute and decided it was both.

 **THE END**

 ** _Hello! Thank you so much for your support! So sorry it took so long to update. I was on vacation and didn't have WiFi or internet access for two weeks! It was horrible. Anyway, I know this story had a lot of unanswered questions, so I'm going to do a little extra chapters concerning the aftermath or things that happened in the story. I'm also planning on doing a BRANCH OFF STORY OF THIS ONE! Something I thought long and hard about... This one will be about what happens to Peter and Venom. I will be giving you the title of the story once I publish it. Thank you so much for your continued support through all my mistakes. I plan on getting a beta reader for the next stories and I plan on practicing more. Have a wonderful day!_**


	21. A Strange Sunday

**SUNDAY**

 _I stood up and ran to the window. No one was in the car. I went to the counter. No one was behind it or in the back. I dashed outside and sprinted down the street. Literally, no one was in view._

 **Dr. Strange**

I left the small restaurant as a middle aged man and teenager got out of their car. I ignored them and quickly walked down the street with a bag of food in my hand. When I looked up I saw a ghostly figure standing on top of a building. I followed its gaze down to the boy and sighed. "Not today, you're not!" I dropped my food and ran across the street. A taxi cab honked its horn at me and slammed on the breaks. I called for my cloak and it quickly lifted me off the ground to the figure. The man in the cab swerved in surprise. "Hi, buddy! Sorry to disappoint you but to enter this realm you first have to take it up with the sorcerer supreme." It turned around and that's when I noticed how creepy this ghost was.

"And who might that be?" It hissed. I made two shields out of the energy surrounding me and got into defense mode.

"You're just in luck. Me." I went to punch him, but my fist flew right through it. "Well then..." I made my astral projection form come out of my body. "If you want to fight a ghost... be one!" I tackled the demon and forced him to the ground. We went through the concrete, breaking it. "Crap!" All the people around us screamed as the ground suddenly breaking, forming another giant pothole. I threw him into the building next to the restaurant. I looked in side to see the kid and man taking a selfie.

"What to join them?!" The ghost yelled. It picked me up and threw me in the brick wall. Of course I knew the impact was coming, abling me to go right threw it. I floated through the wall and looked up at my actual body. It hasn't even started to move yet.

"Let's get this over with!" I made the waving motions with my hands and went back into my body. Then I floated down the ghost and put us both into the mirror dimension. "The mirror dimension. You can't get out. We don't cause any more damage. Now, tell me what you are doing here so I can send you back to your dimension." I grabbed the thing by the throat and held it up. It started acting like I was choking it and I laughed. "You take me as a fool? I know this isn't hurting you. It's just holding you in place. Talk!"

"Well, it was worth a shot. I'm the Green Goblin." It hissed. "I seek my revenge on my death."

"You can't harm any one from here. Go back to your dimension peacefully." I sat him down and he laughed.

"See that boy in there? He killed me." I looked at the boy, who was now in for places since we were in the mirror dimension. He couldn't have possibly killed this man. "Now, you take me as a fool! I know I can't hurt anyone here. I just came here to give my son a little push. My job is done. I'll happily leave." I got impatient with him and poofed him back to his world.

"Idiotic ghosts..." I heard someone screaming and looked behind me. "How did you...?" The boy from the restaurant was in the mirror dimension! He was running down the street screaming, hollering to anyone. He couldn't see the people like I could. I snapped my fingers and he was back in the real world, going inside again. "How did you even get in here?" I left the dimension and walked down the street with my head down and my hands in my pockets.

I found my bag of food run over and squished. I picked up the bag and tossed it in the garbage. Could this day get any worse? "Of course it can. You're a sorcerer. What did you expect?" I whispered as I walked down the side walk.

 **Well, there you go! That's what happened... lol!**


	22. A new beginning

_**So, this is the last chapter for this story... I am making a second part called "A Venomous Journey". I am very thankful for all of your support and for reading my story! I know it wasn't perfect, so it makes me even more grateful! Hope you enjoyed it and I hope you look for the second part! Have a wonderful day and keep on reading; it's good for your mind!**_

I swung my legs over the side of my bed and snatched my phone from the bed stand. It was past twelve o''clock. A normal Christmas morning to us. The best Christmas mornings. Waking up late on Christmas is perfect for the Parker's, but it's not for everyone. I rubbed my eyes as I walked out of my room and down the hallway. My boxers were hiked up too far, but it was only May so I didn't think anything of it. My bare chest was stinging from the injury I received yesterday. It wasn't anything serious, but it did hurt like hell. The night before, May and I were baking cookies. I hit my head on the cabinet door and slammed my chest on the stove top. It was still slightly hot from heating up water twenty minutes prior. It hurt like hell, but I refused to go to the hospital. For some reason the burns weren't completely cleared up. Usually by this time they would have been gone.

I stumbled in the living room with my head down. I hissed like a broken cat while touching my burns. I was in the hallway entrance looking down at my chest when I heard "Merry Christmas, squirt!" It was a mans voice. Not just any man... Tony Stark. I looked up quickly and fell to the floor. "Woah!" May was at my side before he was.

"Peter? You okay? I knew I should have taken you to the hospital. Let's go..."

"No! No! May, I'm fine. I just didn't expect," I looked up and frowned. "Tony and Pepper in here." I pulled down my boxers and stood up, without May's help. "What are you-what are you doing here?" I stuttered. Tony smiled and held out a box wrapped in Iron Man wrapping paper. I went to them and took it. "Is this for me?"

"No, it's for Ned. What do you think?" He said while rolling his eyes. I looked at it for a moment before walking to the tree and placing it under. "You do know it's Christmas morning. You can open it." I crossed my arms and looked at May.

"We have to eat one Christmas cookie first. Then we have to open our stockings. THEN we open the first present we grab under the tree, regardless if it's ours. It's tradition. Plus, I have to get your Mr. Stark." I raced back to my room to get Tony's special present. I made him something like he asked. I downloaded my secret project, which I made in a week, on an Iron Man flash drive. On it was a collage of videos I took from the past experiences together. It had the things in Germany, the car rides, the plane ride, the videos I took this past week, ans so on. Videos he has never seen. I also downloaded some of the baby protacal videos on it. At the end, I added a thank you and merry Christmas video. I know it's cheesy, but I wanted to do something special for Tony. It was our first Christmas after all. While I was in there, I decided to throw on some clothes really fast. I snatched the first thing I saw, which was a loose black t-shirt and the hello kitty PJ bottoms that Tony made me wear when he took my suit away.

I grabbed the small box and returned to the living room. I put the present on the coffee table. Tony stared at it like a lion watching it's prey before attacking. When I stood straight May was already handing me a cookie. "Thanks." I ate it as quickly as I could. "Can we get one now? Can they do it too?!" I pointed at Tony and Pepper.

"Oh, we didn't mean to impose. We were just gonna drop off your present, Pete. We'll be on our way. Merry Christmas." Tony smiled and winked at me.

"Oh, come on! You too can stay a little longer! We haven't had some one to share Christmas since... I don't know how long it's been. You can have Christmas lunch with us." May gestured to the couch and they sat back down.

"Are you sure? We'd hate to intrude, Ms. Parker." Pepper said with a soft smile.

"Not at all! We'd love the company. Peter give us all a present. Oh, and call me May." I did as she said and then got us our stockings. May filled mine and I filled hers. I dumped mine out, trying not to look like an eager child. There was a gift card to Walmart, candy bars, a fidget spinner, and a coupon for a free ice cream at Dairy Queen.

"Thanks May." I picked up on of the candy bars and tore off the wrapper. She pulled everything out one at a time. I put two tubes of her favorite lipstick, a gift card to a spa place, and a golden ring I got at the thrift store for $25. So we're both cheap... it's a Parker thing.

"Thanks, sweetie. Open your present in 3,2,1!" We all started opening the gifts, Tony and Pepper starting a few seconds after us. Guessing they were confused. The gift I had grabbed was actually May's present. It was a tea set with blue and yellow flowers bordered around each piece. May opened the ring I got here with Tony. Tony opened one of my presents and so did Pepper. "I'm sorry there isn't much for you two." May said sympathetically as Tony and Pepper handed me the boxes.

"Don't say sorry. I have one and Pepper has me." He smiled as I ripped open the box, knowing good and well it was clothing. Of course it was a Star Wars shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans! Yay! Tony's small box was still on the coffee table, waiting to be opened. Maybe it would be best if he opened

"Oh! This is yours May." I gave her the tea set. Then I pushed the other things away to give me some space. I hand to pass out the rest of the gifts. May had five more, Tony had two, Pepper had two, and I had ten more. "You wanna go one at a time or...?" I slowly ripped away some Darth Vader wrapping paper as I asked.

"Well, since you have more than any of us, why don't you dig in and us adults will open them one at a time." I nodded at May and finished unwrapping the one I started. My very own Lego Death Star! I pushed it to the side with my clothes and then grabbed the present Pepper opened. Just a fancy button up shirt. I put it in my pile and grabbed a rather large one with... hammer wrapping paper? May and I made eye contact. I could tell this was going to be an amazing, yet embarrassing gift. I pushed it aside for later. "You guys can open those." May gestured to the present in front of Tony. Tony jumped a little and grabbed it from its resting place.

"I honestly didn't know what to get you two. I mean, what do you get a millionaire?" She laughed. They both smiled and nodded, understanding how we felt. "Anyways, both of your presents from me got delayed in shipping. I'll have it to you next week." I opened all the presents May got me by this time. I'm fast. I grabbed Peppers present to me. It was small, but I could tell it was some type of DVD. I ripped the paper away and smiled. It was Call of Duty: WW2. Then I saw it was for an X- Box One.

"Thank you so much, Ms. Potts! But, I don't have an X-box One. I have a 360." Mr. Stark looked over at Pepper. "Wait... you don't mean!" I snatched Tony's present and tore into it. Sure enough, it was an X-box One! I squealed like a for year old girl seeing a pony. "Thank you so much, Mr. Stark! I- I don't know what to say. This must have been expensive. I can't except this." I held it up, towards him.

"You'll take it and be happy, Kid. You're welcome. Merry Christmas." He smiled.

"Thank you so freaking much! See May, he gets the upgrade thing." May rolled her eyes and gave Tony a look. A look I immediately could read. "No May... you are not being ! Ms. Potts, did you get your present? It was under the Christmas tree." I sat the game system on the coffee table gently. Nothing was going to break that baby!

"Yes I did, Peter. I love it! Thank you so much, darling." I grinned at her for a moment. I looked past her and saw the clock on the wall read 12. I felt like a bomb just exploded in my stomach when I remembered tonight was the night I see Venom. My smile faded and it was obvious something was wrong. I started thinking of excuses, but it just made it worse. This was the first Christmas without Ben. Another freaking bomb to the gut. I tried to ignore the two problems I had and grabbed the last present I had. The one in hammer wrapping paper. I saw May looking at her lap. She was probably thinking the same thing I was thinking of: Uncle Ben. I wished Tony and Pepper weren't in the house as I slowly started ripping away the paper. I realized how stupid I must have looked and started opening the present faster. When all the paper was gone, I sat in silence staring at the box. It was a Legends Series premium Mjolnir electronic hammer! I blinked a couple of times before it sank in that this was by far the coolest thing I owned! Well, other than the X-box one from Iron Man...

"O.M.G. May! This is so cool! I love it! Thank you so much!" I sat it down on the X-box and stood up form the floor. I moved to hug her, expecting to have to lean over on the couch, but she suddenly stood up. She wrapped her arms around me and then rushed from the scene. I stared down the hallway as she locked herself in the bathroom. "Sh-she'll be back." I said with a frown. "Excuse me... I'm going to- to put these things in my room." I scooped everything from the floor, leaving the things on the coffee table. "I'll be back." The dark hallway sent chills down my spine as I staggered to my room. I was totally freaking out. I opened my door and tossed the boxes and candy towards my bed. Then I turned and dashed for the open area where Tony and Pepper sat. They looked back at me as I fastly appeared."The turkey!" I exclaimed. I made my way to the kitchen to find the slow cooker we have cooking away. I took off the lid and quickly decided it was finished. I turned it off, hoping everyone liked slightly burnt turkey. I mean, this happens every year to May and I, so we were fine with it. I don't know how extremely rich people deal with burnt food, but us middle class folks eat it. "It's a little burnt... oh, well."

Tony and Pepper moved in to the kitchen, Tony holding the present in his hand. "Pete, we gotta go. I'm sorry... really wish we could stay a little longer but-" May came back in with a smile plastered on her face. "Ms. Parker, unfortunately we can't stay for lunch. Just got a call we're needed somewhere else. Hero stuff..." Tony awkwardly stated.

"Oh... I'm so sorry. We really wish you could have stayed. Soooo sorry I had to skidaddle outta here. When natures calls, you gotta go." She chuckled a little, making us all smirk. "Well, thank you for dropping by and for everything you do for Peter. He's really grateful to have you two in his life, so am I." We all moved to the door. I rocked back and forth on my heels, waiting for my turn to talk. "Merry Christmas you two. Have a good day and stay safe. Being a super is hard..."

"Thank you May. Have a merry Christmas and a great day. I'll open this when I get home." Tony winked at me and stuffed the small rectangular box in his coat pocket.

"Merry Christmas, guys! See you soon hopefully!" I said with a lump in my throat. We all said our final goodbyes as they left the apartment. When the door was shut, and the silent room took over, May and I hugged each other. We cried.

 ** _Tony Stark_**

It was midnight when Peter and I got home. We went Ice skating, sledding, and then went to dinner together. This was definitely going to be a Christmas I was never going to forget. Especially with Peter's weird tradition this morning. I felt around in my jacket pocket and pulled out his present. I had totally forgotten about it.

Pepper was already in bed when I went into the living room to open my gift. It took me forever to get the wrapping paper off because there was so much tape. The box was black and looked like a box jelwery comes it. I slid off the lid and looked at my gift confused. It was an Iron Man flash drive. There was a small post-it note on the inside box. "Plug it in." I read out load. I did as it said and plugged it in the coffee table. Yep, this whole time the coffee table was one giant computer and Peter didn't know it. The screen popped up on the TV. I selected the one file that was on it and sat back against the couch.

The screen filled with Peter and I in the car from our first mission together. I never noticed his face when I asked if his aunt was wearing something skimpy. It was priceless! The videos continued. Our first fight in Germany, which I didn't know Peter filmed... The first time he was in the building. Happy sleeping on the plane. Pepper and him making breakfast?

"When did that happen?" I asked myself.

The videos continued and I noticed some of them said Baby monitor at the top. He took some of the videos his suit recorded! I never really watch those... maybe I should start. He was fighting off thugs, saving people, and just roaming around town. The voice overs were cracking me up though. _"This is me on a train... this is me on top of a train... this is me off the train. This is, well,that's a train..."_ Golden.

At the end was a video he probably filmed last night. " _Hey, Mr. Stark! I just wanted to make you something special,but didn't really know what to make so... this is what you get. Anyways, Merry Christmas! Happy new year! And, oh wait!"_ The camera bounced around as he ran through the hall, to the kitchen. " _May! Say Merry Christmas!"_ May looked up from the casserole she was making and said Merry Christmas then waved him off. " _Caught her at the wrong moment I guess... Anyway, thank you for EVERYTHING Mr. Stark! I honestly don't think I would be alive right now without your help. And Happy's... I know he's really nosy and one day he may watch this, so Merry Christmas Happy! Thank you for putting up with me!"_ In the background you could here May yell Peter's name. The kid looked to the left and then slammed the camera shut. The screen went blank and sat there smiling. I took the flash drive out of the computer and sat it carefully in the box.

Rhodey turned the corner, out of breath. "There's something you should see." Happy soon appeared behind him. Rhodey immediately went to the TV and pulled up the security footage. He plugged in some codes to bring up... Peter's room? Then he went back to the night Peter had that horrible nightmare. We watched in silence as Peter struggled to wake up.

"What am I looking for?"

"That's not all." He let the video to continue playing. My eyes were glued to the screen as I watched Peter struggling in his sleep to wake up. The window flew open and in the darkness slithered a large amount of the dense slime. It then made a figure of a man and hovered over the boy until he woke up. Peter instantly threw the covers over his head to hide himself. It was actually a very silly thing to do... "Then there's this." He clicked the back button and scrolled through the footage. He found the morning Peter left and selected the video. Peter was standing near his bed, packing his book bag for the trip home. A black hand reached out and grabbed his ankle. It continued to slide around his body and hold him in place, covering Peter's mouth.

"Turn the sound on!" I screeched. FRIDAY got to it before Rhodey. Peter shook his head yes and the alien substance released him. Then Peter started rambling on about how he was in no place to make a deal. The whole time Venom ( that's what Peter called it) stayed silent. Peter agreed to meet Venom at midnight on Christmas. I looked at the clock. It was 2 AM.

I thought back to the dream Peter told me about. I nearly had a heart attack sitting on the coach. "Oh God!" I stood up and ran to my lab. I was about to call May when she called me first. "Hello?!" I said as I answered the phone.

"Hey, Uh... Peter refuses to come home. He sneaked out of the house again. This is like the 8th time he's done this to me this week. I don't know what's gotten into him but I was wondering if you could maybe track his phone or something..." I could tell she was crying. I heard it in her voice.

"Yeah! On my way to get him right now. Bye." I hung up and suited up. This thing was not going to take my student that easy.


	23. VENOMOUS JOURNEY

_**Originally I was going to branch off and make this a different story... But I decided to just add it to this one. Ladies and gentleman... I give you:**_

 ** _Rules of a Hero Part 2: A Venomous Journey_**

 _"Peter, you need to get rid of it. Tell Mr. Stark! He'll understand... that thing, it's controlling you."_ I laid in bed remembering what Ned said over the phone a couple of hours ago. It appears Venom is staying at my house for a while. I called to ask Ned for help... what a great help he was.

I had just met and agreed to help this thing four hours ago at midnight. I had already formed a bond with it. My actions were a bit different, but I thought it was nothing.

 _"Boy, I don't know where this attitude is coming from, but get rid of it before I have to do it for you."_ May had said at lunch today. But that had nothing to do with Venom, right? Unless he was in the house and trying to get to me earlier. I shivered at the thought. It was Christmas and I was treating everyone like crap. I rolled over in my bed and looked at the wall. I was home, but I felt so alone. So depressed.

"What should I do?" I whispered. A small black blob appeared out from under my bed. I could have sworn I heard it say "nothing" before it wrapped itself around me. "Let's go save some ass." I chuckled. Just like that, I hopped out the window and was swinging over the city. I landed on top of the old Stark towers building, waiting for trouble to appear. "Hey, suit? Did you grab my phone?" In response, the black alien stretched itself out from my side and handed my phone to me. "Thanks." I took it and unlocked it. Just as I was about to look something up, my aunt called. "Omg! I can't do anything with her around."

" ** _Get rid of her."_** I distinctly heard that one. I ignored it as I swiped the answer button.

"Peter Benjamin Parker! You get your butt back here right now! Do you understand? If you don't get back here, I'm calling the police. This is the 8th time this week. I'm sick of it. I already called Stark." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm fine. Can't you just let me do my thing? God, it's not like you're my mom or anything." I snapped back. Right after the sentence escaped my thoughts, I began to regret it. "May! I'm so sorry... I don't know why I said that." I muttered under my breath.

May sounded like she was crying now. "When will you be home?" She asked through a small sob.

"When I'm ready," I smirked. "Gotta go, bye." I hung up and handed the phone to the Venom symbiote. "Thanks. Can I ask you a question? I know you can talk."

" ** _Yes?"_** Venom said like a hissing snake. A shiver went down my spine, but I just shook off the feeling and stood up.

"What are you? Why did you come to me? And are you controlling me?" I felt the thing creep off of my body. It slithered to the wall and made the image of a man. It stayed on the wall and looked at me, at least I thought the thing was looking at me.

" ** _I am apart of you now. You chose to take me under your wing, just like Tony Stark did for you. We are one. What I do, you do. What you do, I do. Don't ask questions, boy. Just live life how you want to."_** I stared at the thing on the wall. I was processing what he had said when I heard a noise behind me. When I turned around, Iron Man was hovering over me.

"Kid," Iron Man landed and stepped out of his suit. "You owe your aunt, me, and the police an apology." I rolled my eyes and hopped down from the ledge. Venom was acting as my shadow, ready to lunge at me whenever I said the word. "Peter, what has gotten into you? Where's your suit?" I paused. Was there that much of a difference in me since yesterday morning, the last time I saw Tony? I put my hands behind my back and walked back in forth, thinking about what I should do. "This isn't like you. This isn't the boy I remember watching one week ago. This isn't like Spider-Man." I stopped pacing. I smiled a vicious grin and turned on my heel to face Tony. "Peter?"

"Spider-Man? Is that all I am to you? Someone you can train to be your puppet?" I kicked at the rooftop, making some of the concrete break off. It flew towards Venom. The symboite quickly moved, catching Tony's attention.

"What was that?" He looked over to the spot where Venom was. It was a blank area now.

"The way I feel. Gosh, grown-ups are a bore and don't understand anything." I placed my hands on my hips in a sassy way.

"No, not your crappy attitude. There was a shadow over there. It's gone now." I turned my head towards the wall and smirked.

"You wanna meet him?" I said with a grin. Tony's mouth dropped and looked over to me like I didn't know what I was doing.

"Him? What is it, Peter?" Tony backed away when he saw the black thing slither to me. "No... it can't be." It looped around my body, engulfing me in darkness again. "Peter, get that off you!"

"Don't you like us? I thought you'd be more supportive since we're gonna save the world." I grabbed Tony by the neck and slammed him on the ground. " ** _He's mine now. I suggest you don't get in the way. Or I'll kill him, Stark."_** Tony's eyes grew wide as he gasped for air. " ** _I need a body. I need the boy. We_** are **_Venom!"_** Venom bared his vicious, monster-like teeth at Tony. We released the man and started swinging away. Tony quickly stood up and looked in the direction we went. He coughed violently but held his breath when he heard a faint yell for help. My yell for help.

In the distance, he heard "Mr. Stark! Help me!" It was drowned out and replaced with a strangling noise, a loud gasp for air. Venom was now in control.

 ** _Tony Stark_**

Okay. This is bad. But I've dealt with bad before. I can fix this! At least I hoped so. I should have payed more attention to Peter's dream and his actions. I could have prevented this. I know I could have. But that's not the point... the point is that I didn't prevent it. I didn't listen to his dream, to his warning. Did Venom give him that dream? What could it all mean? Gosh, I wish I had someone to translate this this situation!

"FRIDAY! Can you track that thing?" I coughed violently and stumbled to my suit and fell into it.

"Sir, your neck is badly injured and bleeding. Alerting James Rhodes of your distress." I fell to the ground, still in my suit. Everything was spinning in circles. Not hole circles, though. It was like a freaky circle. I squeezed my eyes shut for a moment. I felt like I was going to throw up, so I opened my suit again. There before me stood Venom, or Peter, again. I exclaimed in distress as it reached for me. I shut my eyes again, but when I opened them, the monster was gone. It was all in my mind. I collapsed on the roof top. I heard someone calling out to me, so I turned around. Coming from the doorway to the roof was an old man. He had a small, white bushy mustache and thin white hair. His white collar was perfectly even on his bright green sweater. His tan khakis completing the outfit. When he reached me, he knelt down as my eyes started to flutter close. The next thing I hear is a swooshing noise and metal clanking on the concrete. Rhodey was finally here.

"What happened?!" He yelled at the old man as he picked me up.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing. He's got blood all over the roof top." Rhodey picked me up and we flew away. "Wait! Take this darn suit with you!... Just great. The most lines I get are in a fantasy..." I barley saw him strolling towards the exit when I blacked out and my body went limp.

When I woke up, I was back in the compound and in the medical wing. My neck was bandaged and an IV was in my arm. What is it with people trying to choke me to death or grabbing me by the throat? I just don't freaking understand why Peter would allow that thing to take over him. Especially in such a short time... unless Venom had got to him through out the week and Peter didn't realize. That had to be it. Peter would never just allow something to take over him with in four hours. He would at least have told me, wouldn't he? After all we've been through the past month, you think you could trust a guy.

Rhodey walked in the room with a frown on his face. I swear he has RBF sometimes. "How you doing, Tony?" He walked to my bed, handing me a bottle of water with electrolytes. I glared at him for a moment before slightly smiling and taking the water.

"Better. What time is it?" I groaned as I sat up.

"More like what day is it." Rhodey said ever so quietly.

"What does that mean?" I said with fear in my eyes.

"It's not the 26th anymore. It's well... December 29th. I'm afraid you were knocked out cold for three days." Before I could even ask about Peter he sighed and continued. "We haven't found Peter. That thing is... well, no where. Can't find it." I let my breath escape my lungs and slumped over on the bed. What had happened in the few days I was out of it? Where was Venom?


	24. Found?

**This has taken forever to update and I apologize for that. Life hit me like a train with every little responsibility thing you could think of! I got a job and that's taken out a lot of my time. School starts in a week and that's gonna take all my time... But I'm not giving up on this story! I'm going to keep moving forward with the train! Hope you enjoy the chapter!** **I apologize how choppy it is. I wrote it many times, going back and replacing details.**

 ** _Tony Stark_**

Two days had passed since I woke up to a living nightmare. I had done everything I thought of doing to find the kid. Nothing. I had nothing! I flew around the whole freaking state of New York, scanning every little corner. I watched every security camera I could get accuse to. A couple of times I would see something dark in an alley way at night. It had to be the kid because nothing else I know in New York slithers like the figure did. I would track it down a few blocks and then loose it. I was trying to track down Peters suit for the longest time when I remembered Venom was his suit.

Currently I was watching more cameras. Once again nothing. I cursed and left my lab area. I headed towards my room, on the way passing Peter's. My stomach turned as I approached it. The door was wide open and the room was silent. I kept my head down, hands in my pockets as I walked pass. Then something caught my eye. I could have sworn I saw the kid laying in his bed, his knees propped up, looking up at the ceiling. I shook my head and looked back in the room. The image was still freakishly there. "P-peter?" I opened the door ever so slightly and he looked up, smiling like he did the night he almost killed me. Well, he emotionally scarred me for life... once again.

He scrambled to his feet, tears in his eyes. His smile faded and turned into a state of confusion. "M-Mr. Stark!" Then he ran, slamming his chest into mine. He wrapped his arms around me in a tight hug. At first I panicked. I thought of pulling away, but his embrace brought a sense of relief in my chest. Like a heavy load was just rolled off my heart. "Mr. Stark! I don't know what happened? I-I'm scared! One minute I'm on the roof choking you... the next I'm on my bed! I, well... your bed! I didn't know what to do!I thought it was a dream and if I go back to sleep, I'll wake up. Wait, am I dreaming?" Peter slapped him self making his face turn the other way.

"Peter! Calm down! You're not dreaming. Come on, let's get you in the living room." We walked to the room and I instructed him to lay down. The next thing I did was call Doctor Cho, Rhodey, and Happy into the living room.

While the doctor checked him out, I talked to Rhodey in the hallway. "Tony... this makes no sense. He's missing for five days and then shows up sleeping in his room after you wake up? This is fishy, not good. How can we know it's actually him? What did Venom do? Where did he go?" I stared at the ground shaking my head. What did happen? Everything Rhodey was saying made sense, but I didn't know how to respond. I couldn't just throw Peter in a cell or question him like that. He looked dramatized. Scared to death.

"I-I don't know. Maybe Venom needed him for one thing and then ditched him here? I'm gonna see if he's alright. Call his aunt will you?" I frowned and turned to go back in the living room.

"What should we do in the time being?" Rhodey asked before I could even take a step. I turned back around on my heel to face him.

"Just as we've done the past week. Search and wait. We're gonna keep searching for Venom and wait for Peter to show any signs of... well, Venom." We stood in silence for a moment before I turned back to the living room.

"Happy. Where's the kid?"

"The kid?" He looked at me from his resting spot.

"Yes, the kid. Peter." I glared at Happy. "Where is he?!"

"He went to the medical wing with Doctor Cho." He winced as the words escaped his mouth.

"Happy! We don't know if Venom is still attached to him!" I took off, sprinting to the elevator. Once I arrived in the medical wing, I found a nurse and asked which way Cho had taken the boy. She pointed me in the correct direction and I took off running down the hall. I reached the X-ray lab to find Peter sitting perfectly still and Cho scanning his body. "Is he alright?"

"So far so good. Nothing bruised, broken, or scratched. There's no trace of this Venom on him and he's still emotionally stable. He can't remember what happened but he does remember Venom leaving. It looks like everything's good." I looked through the glass window. Peter was squirming uncomfortably and wincing ever so slightly. "Alright honey! You can come out now." Peter put his shirt back on and rushed out of the room.

"You alright?" I said, eyeing him closely.

"Yeah... it was just really hot in there and it was making my chest feel kind of tight." He said, rubbing his chest. "Oh my gosh! May! How is. she?!" Just on cue, Rhodey walked in the room.

"She's on her way here. You gave us all quite a scare kid. Don't ever disappear like that again." Rhodey patted Peter on the shoulder and he winced in pain. "You alright?"

"Yeah, yeah... I think it's just the shock and everything." Peter took three steps towards the door and froze.

"Pete?" I could tell something was wrong. Something we weren't finding. Something he wasn't telling us. He cleared his throat and opened the door.

"I think I need some rest. Do you mind if I go in the room I stayed in?" He was shaking a little and I could see sweat rolling down his face. His palms practically melting. I grabbed a wheel chair from the corner of the room and made him sit down. "Th-thanks."

"No problem kid. By the way, that room is and always will be yours. If you ever need to just crash somewhere... you're welcome to come here. It's like your home away from home." I smiled down at him and he smiled back.

"H-how's your neck?" He whispered.

"Don't you dare blame yourself for that. Venom was in control of you." Peter brought his knees to his chest. I could hear him crying slightly. "Peter... you don't have to blame y-"

"It hurts!" He suddenly yelled. He tore himself from the chair and stumbled to the floor. "Oh God it hurts, Mr. Stark!"

"What hurts?" I bent down to where he was and called for Cho and Rhodey. Peter closed his eyes and didn't open them again... he blacked out.

I was standing in the hallway, outside Peter's room, explaining to May Parker what happened. Of course I left out the part about Venom and Spider-Man. "I don't understand... where has he been these past three days?" She looked me up and down like she knew I was with holding information from her. "Not another one of your random trips, is it? Or Peter going out in that suit you gave him." She put her hands on her hips and smirked.

"What was that?" I asked, leaning closer to her.

"You don't think Peter told me everything that happened last week? What do you take me as, stupid? I know he was testing out one of your Iron Man suits and had an allergic reaction to the paint and crash landed." I sighed as she dished out a huge lie to me. Peter has got to come clean with this woman. I shook my head at her comment.

"No... that's not why he disappeared. All I know is that he seemed a little sick." I reached for the door handle, but before I had it in my grasp, it swung open. Peter was casually standing in front of us. The color had returned on his face and he seemed okay. "Pete? You alright?"

"Yeah! I feel fine! I think I was just a little shocked. I can't remember anything that happened. But I'm fine now." He smiled and turned to May. He opened his arms to his emotionally unstable aunt. They embraced as I watched them carefully. Something was definitely wrong. Something was not right about this scene. Two hours ago he was screaming on the floor, clutching his stomach and chest. Now he was hugging his aunt as tightly as he could. He opened his eyes and looked past me with wide eyes like something was standing behind me. I turned slightly to see nothing was there. "Can I just go home?" Peter asked with a sad face.

"I'm sorry kid. But I think you should stay here. We don't know what happened and we need to make sure you're not hurt." He glared at me before nodding and turning back around, jumping in bed again.

 ** _Peter Parker_**

I was finally in bed. I laid my head down as May brought me a bowl of chicken soup and left me alone to sleep. Apparently she and Tony had to call the police and notify them I had safely returned home. I didn't want her to, but I couldn't be listed as missing any more.

I reached in my pocket to find it empty. What did happen? Where was my phone? More importantly, where was Venom? Did he think I was too weak and ditched me? That would be both welcomed and bad. If Venom abandoned me, that means he took over someone else.

I sat up and grabbed the tray of food from my bedside table. I took a bite of the hot soup and spit it out as quickly as I could. It burned my chest as a small amount of broth ran down my throat. My chest was killing me now and it was suddenly really cold in my room. I stood up, dropping the tray in the process. Hot soup splattered everywhere. I ignored it and made my way to the door. May was standing in the hallway, talking on the phone when I fell to the ground. She yelled in fear as I army crawled towards the living room. Too late. I threw up all over the carpet. It was black.

The next thing I know, I'm laying on the couch and Tonys voice is humming in my ear from a distance. I looked in the corner of the living room. I could have sworn I saw someone standing there, watching me.

I threw off the blankets that were stacked on me. I was burning up! Sweat dripped from my hair and face. I stood up, staggering towards the shut window in my room. Once I reached it, I struggled to get it unlocked. Finally, I gave up and just smashed it with my hands. Cold wind hit my face, refreshing it. I leaned out the open space, feeling the cold snow on my tongue. I let the glass stab my hands, not feeling any pain. Blood dripped down my arms and on the large window seal.

"Peter!" What are you doing?" May grabbed my bloody hand and lead me to my bed. May was a complete mess. She couldn't think. All she could do was scream for Mr. Stark and cover me back up.

"May, I'm burning up!"

"But that doesn't mean you smash a window!" She said, holding a bloody tissue over my hand. Her hands were shaking and tears were in her eyes. I could tell she was panicking. She didn't know what to do with my bloody arms. Thank goodness none of the glass was stuck in my skin. "Tony!" Tony entered the room with a cup of tea in his hands. One look at my arms made him drop the mug. He yelled something out to FRIDAY. Something about a doctor. Tony ran to me, trying to get me and May to calm down.

"It burns." I gasped. I clutched my chest, pushing everyone away as I stood to my feet again. Rhodey, Happy, Doctor Cho, and Pepper stood in the hallway, looking in like they've never seen me before. Of course Doctor Cho sprinted down the hall to get some medical equipment. Tony pushed me back on the couch, but I grabbed his hand in one swift move. "Don't touch me." I shoved him back and he stumbled to the floor. "Don't you EVER touch me!" I went back to the window staring at the blood and at the glass edges I left on the window seal.

"Peter. Something's wrong... we need to get you back to the medical wing. Let's go..." Tony carefully approached me. I leaned out the window, letting the snow hit my face. Tony was now standing next to me, trying to read my face. Then I did something completely unexpected. I slammed my fore arms on the glass, breathing heavy. In and out. In and out, stared at the ground that looked so far below me. "Peter!" I jerked my head up in a creepy way.

I pulled away from the window. The glass now stained with my blood even more. My arms full of small shrapnel of glass. Suddenly darkness spread across my eyes like a roach running across the floor. I started gagging as something slithered up my throat. I choked it down. Swallowing hard. I did not want to throw up again. Little did I know it wasn't puke coming up from my stomach. It was Venom moving around **in** my chest.

 **Once again, I apologize on how much this sucks and how long it took me to update. I will try to update next Wednesday and hopefully it's a better chapter...**


End file.
